Now Truth Begins
by Raven De Crow
Summary: Sequel to Sing a Lunar Song. Amu has been going through life which means hardships for her. A baby, devorce, no money, and 2 jobs. What will happen to her? Why is the mysterious Ikuto, childhood romance, haunting her dreams now? Amuto.
1. Wolves ware the wool

_**Sequel to Sing A Lunar Song – Now Truth Begins**_

**(Start Chapter)**

**(Narrators POV)**

"Mama, wake up mama!"

Hinamori, now Hotori, Amu woke up everyday to her child's calls out to her. "What is it honey?" Amu was now a 22 year-old woman who looked five years younger with a five year old son. In her younger days of high school (and Junior High) she was dating the crush of her life, and what a short lived crush it was, Hotori Tadase. Through out high school she had to deal with turning down so many boys with crushes on her, and that was hard for her since she didn't like turning people down at all. Tadase and Amu soon married after they got out of high school and created a fruit of there love before all of that. Amu gave birth to her son when she was 17 years old on December 19. Two years after this, Tadase and Amu got a divorce because within that time span of high school ending to two years after there son's birth, Tadase began to show his true colors, and slowly became more like Kiseki.

He was almost never home, on the exception on coming home to have a meal or two, then leaving for the night to go 'hang out' was often his excuse. He'd leaving Amu alone with the baby boy, trying to keep up two steady jobs, house work, and trying to take care of two and feed three. Tadase had no job himself and usually hung around the 'gang.' The worst part of it all, on Amu's special day, he would abandon her and leave for another girl, and she knew it. Amu's special day wasn't her birthday, but Mother's Day. He would be home for her birthday, but leave soon after saying he had somewhere to go, her birthday soon became like any other day, as did Mother's Day… Though that was not what she wished for, especially not on Mother's Day, her day to relax.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I was out with the boys."

These were the two excuses Tadase made up when he came home intoxicated the next morning, after Mother's Day. Those nights after Tadase was gone again and she'd cry for hours, breaking down. Often Miki, her guardian character, would draw Amu crying, and put the lyrics of the song, 'Let Go by Frou Frou' around Amu. "Because there's beauty in a break down." She also put other songs around Amu like, 'Somewhere by Within Temptation.' "Lost in the darkness, hopping for a sign. Instead there's only silence. Can't you hear my screams?" In the background of the crying Amu picture with the song 'Somewhere' there was always someone standing in the background, though Miki never knew who it was. It was someone with a guardian Character though, since in the picture when she drew it, the boy had a floating creature beside him.

Amu new truly, madly, and deeply where Tadase was going and that was often the reason for her crying. She loved Tadase, and she knew he thought she wasn't good enough, so he went out and saw Rima, a former friend and guardian. Kukai had somehow ended up with Hoshina Utau, the famous idol. Though in high school Kukai dated Utau, I still didn't expect them to stay together. Tadase got together with the former guardians of Seiyo Elementary School (And Seiyo Junior High and High) almost all the time; she'd even find golden colored strands of long hair upon Tadase's cloths. I started to wonder if Negihiko knew about any of it…

"Let's watch morning cartoons together,' the boy said excitedly, jumping up and down. His hair bounced and his eyes twinkled like stars in the sky, they reminded Amu of something, but she wasn't clear on what it was yet.

Amu's hand reached out from beneath the covers and patted her prince…_ No. I said I'd never call him that, ever! _Amu yelled at herself in her head, mentally killing herself for it. She patted Hikaru on the head, a smile upon her face, even with the inside struggle she had lived with for so many years. "All right. All right. Let me get up and I'll fix everything up so we can have our 'mother and son Saturdays' together." She laughed at the lame name she had given it, her son laughed along.

"Amu is sure waking up early again," commented her pick guardian character Ran. She wore a pink cheerleader outfit and had her hair tied up in a high side pony-tail. A bandana hung around her neck. She was the first egg to hatch from the three Amu first received, the athletic and innocent… annoying as well. Ran was the heart from the five guardian characters. "Are you sure it's okay for her to strain herself like that?"

"If Amu wants to wake up early, I'm sure it's okay-desu. She's a great mother and wants to take care of her child, I'm so proud," Suu said back to Ran. Suu was dressed in a green maids-like uniform and was the third to hatch from the three original eggs to appear. She was the green clover. She's the motherly chara that loves to cook and does house work, Suu is very proud of Amu because she became more like her guardian character when she got married to Tadase, though she was sad of the heartache Amu had to go through.

Three eggs laid together, the guardian characters inside still sleeping. Miki, the artistic level-headed spade guardian character was born second with the color of blue. She was still resting from drawing Amu lying asleep in bed with puffy eyes and watered cheeks. Dai, the musical yellow diamond guardian character had been sleeping for a wile now, waiting for Amu to shine again, and often almost got turned into an 'x-egg.' Ritsuka was Amu's newly born guardian character. She has a gothic Lolita angel style, having two black angel wings coming from her back, but having no halo and a white and black outfit. She represented Amu's wish for something better for her son. In a lot of ways, Ritsuka looked after Hikaru as if she was Hikaru's guardian character, or guardian angel.

Amu wrapped herself with the blanket and prepared the area of where they'd watch TV. Her bed was a futon and turned into a couch and the TV sat near it, sitting next to an opening that led into the kitchen. Due to circumstances, they lived in a very small apartment in a very old fashioned building. One room apartment with a: living room, kitchen, and bathroom. The bathroom had an old bathtub from ancient times, though it gave off a very soothing sense unless you often get claustrophobic. The kitchen was a little bigger than the bathroom, but could only hold one person if you were cooking, or food would fly and someone would get burned.

Amu's room was shared as the living room, her bed being a futon so it turned from a bed to a couch. Around the living room were boxes of books and cloths since they didn't have that much money for dressers. Everything was on a hardwood floor except for the tile in the bathroom. When walking in through the door of the small apartment you would have three ways to choose to go. Choosing right would lead you into the small kitchen, which had another doorway to your left into the living room. Choosing straight would lead you straight into the living room/ Amu's room and turning through two glass doors on your left in the living room/ Amu's room would be Hikaru's room. Choose left and you'd be moving into the small bathroom, looking right you'd see the counter with a sink and a small old mirror and next to that the toilet. Looking straight into the bathroom you'd see the bathtub. Calling there house 'ghetto' was a complement.

Hikaru sat next to his mother with a blanket wrapped around him as well, snuggling next to his mother. Amu noticed how he was very much like herself when she was a little kid. He didn't really look like his mother or his father, though she was glad be had more of his mother in him than his dad. His mother's smile, his father's silkiness in his hair, though his hair was a light brown, much like Yaya's. His eyes reminded of someone she knew when she was younger, a boy named Ikuto. He was five years older than her with midnight blue sapphire eyes and midnight blue or purple hair, it mattered what the lighting was, though it was mostly midnight blue.

Amu was just realizing how cruel she really was to that poor boy. He was just a kid, like herself, even though he was five years older than her, he acted like a child, though she was so much more like a child. He would tease her, temp her, he made her like him. Ikuto, she still had a sketch somewhere hidden that Miki had drawn many years ago, and Amu would sometimes find comfort in it. Never would she loose her 'cool and spicy' around Tadase and the others, sometimes it would vanish, but it would be easily regained. Though… around Ikuto, she couldn't even try, try to be her 'cool and spicy.' It never worked because around him she couldn't help but be herself.

Before she entered her second year of Junior High, this was the last time she saw Ikuto. It was after Ikuto had stayed over at her house. He really was a stray cat. Amu had tried to get him to sleep with her in the warm bed but something stopped him, she still didn't know what happened. Sometime in the night he had snuck into her bed and they began to talk after all the freaking out and whisper screaming was over. That was so long ago.

She felt like a cruel, sickening, damned, and any other bad word she could think of, person. She thought all the things Tadase had put her through were karma for the things she had put Ikuto through, and she felt like she deserved it all. She was a masochist… though she really wasn't. She just thought she deserved it all.

Amu turned the TV on, but wasn't really necessary since she knew Hikaru wanted to talk to her about something. "Hey mama," she heard him say. "What is _Mother's Day_? Some of the kids in my art class are making things for there mothers and when I asked why they said, _Mother's Day, what else_. What is it?" Amu was surprised by this; she had no clue that Mother's Day was the coming up.

"It's the day that, usually, in a family… well… it's the day of appreciation for all the mothers. It's like a day of saying 'Thank you' to mothers around the world." Amu wasn't sure if she was explaining it correctly, but she knew she was hitting close to home, or so far off that home was no where in sight. Her honey eyes looked into the midnight sapphire eyes of her child's, her adorable child's.

"Then what are we going to do? I don't think I have enough time to make you something," Hikaru murmured to himself. He had his pointer finger on his lips as he thought. "Maybe I can buy you something mama?" Hikaru's eyes shimmered with pleasure as he thought of a great idea. He felt a hand on his head, it was his mothers.

"Okay, okay. Saturday I'm working so I'll get a little more cash then, I'll let you run around town Sunday with some money to get me a present if you want. Though you have to bring Ran, Miki, Suu, and Hikari with you though." Amu was pulling off her 'I'm a stricken parent' face as she talked to her son, though he just smiled and laughed.

"Okay, I will. Mama, thank you."

He soon asked if he could go outside and play with some friends. Amu defiantly agreed since she needed some rest, and this was her only day until Mother's Day to do so. Wile Hikaru was out, Amu rested till 6pm. When Hikaru came back with mud all over, Amu opened one eyes as the boy tried to sneak into his room, though knew he'd be caught but the creeks the old floor made.

"Go take a shower mister before you come treading into the house all the way like that." Amu really hated cleaning everything up, especially since that time. She was glad that Suu offered to clean it up, though she felt a little guilty. Amu rolled onto her back, her hand gliding through her hair, pushing it back so she could see the ceiling more clearly. "Why do I always do things wrong?" Amu asked herself more than anyone else.

"Amu, you don't always do things wrong. And you learn how to go through life that way," Ran tried to cheer Amu up, though only made a frown come upon her face.

"Yeah, you do, do a lot of things wrong," Miki commented, to busy drawing a picture of Amu in a close up, slightly looking back at a shadowed man with the lyrics, "And suddenly, it isn't what it used to be. And after all this time, it worked out just fine. And suddenly, I know where I'm supposed to be. And after all the tears, I was supposed to be here." These lyrics came form the song, Suddenly by Superchick. Miki noticed how when she said the words of how Amu did everything wrong, she got a glare from both Suu, who was still cleaning up, and Ran who just floated.

"Well it's true," Miki whimpered to herself.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The week had gone by slowly for Amu, working hard for two jobs and barely getting any sleep. Hikaru also asked for special attention since some of the kids at school had begun making fun of him for not having a father. Hikaru had come home with all sorts of burses and scratches, he had fought back. She took him out of school Friday and made sure he stayed home, even though she had to work, she left Ran, Suu, and Hikari (with the sleeping Dai) to watch over him. Miki went to work with Amu.

**(End Narrators POV)**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

My mother is a beautiful woman who worked so hard to keep us both living, and often only had one day off each week. Also having two jobs occupied more of her time. Through the week before mother's day the kids started to pick on me, saying I had no dad who loved me and my mother was probably dead. When the principle heard of this I begged him not to tell my mom that the reason he got in a fight was really because of the kids saying she probably didn't exist.

On Friday my mother was called from work saying that they were sending me home. Even with her busy schedule, she came to pick me up anyways. She had run all the way from her work in downtown to come pick me up, and I really wondered how she managed. I realized then that Ran was with her. I didn't know why but I was always able to see the 'guardian characters' of my mother. I grew learning all about them since I could see them.

Mama left me at home with Ran, Suu, the yellow egg that never hatched, and Hikari. My wounds were tended for and I could walk after a few hours. Mama said she wouldn't be home till midnight or so and it was only noon. I looked to the floating guardians, mainly Ritsuka, because she knew me very well, and when mom wasn't able to, she cared for me. "Can we please leave so I have some extra hours on searching for my mama's present?" I asked, receiving an awkward stare from the pink and green characters. Ritsuka just sighed and nodded, the one called Ran and the one called Suu were shocked by this. They had known that I was leaving every evening so I could to search through the town for my momma's mother's day present ever since I received the money to do so.

I made sure I locked the door after me first, before I left, then I was off down the stairs of the five story old building. I exited the building with the three guardian characters fallowing me, making sure I was safe. I ran around all of town until it was dark and around 7 PM. I was sitting on a bench breathing heavily because I was literally running around for most of the time. I stood abruptly and the guardian characters behind me that were breathing deeply as well moaned. "No more," I thought I heard one say. I was off running again, I needed to find that perfect present, and I had already decided that I would be making her breakfast Sunday morning so that was all good.

I turned into an alleyway but I couldn't see what had happened, it was so quick but I found myself pinned to the wall by some older boys from a middle school probably. "Hey kid, we've seen you around a lot and we just wanted to tell you that this is our territory," one of the boys growled. I wasn't paying to much attention to there features but to the three guardian characters that, two, were screaming my mom's name and the other just glared at the boys, deciding her move. "But for payback, you give us all your money and promise you'll never hang around here again and we might let you go," said the other boy.

"How about you let me go and I won't call the cops over here and arrest you for sexual assault, harassment, abuse and or threatening," I said under my breath as I looked away from them, I could feel the bored expression on my face. I was already dressed in a long sleeve black shirt so no one could see the wounds on my arms and stomach, and long pants so no one could see the wounds on my legs. There were only some band aids on my face since I was able to protect there easily, but wile one kid tried to beat my face, the rest would beat my stomach, arms, legs, and back.

"What was that punk?" Oh so my words made these boys angry? I was surprised they could hear me since I just took a look at them and it looked like they came from a rich family. Snobby, rich, and ugly, no wonder they were trying to act all high and 'all that.'

"Hey, let the kid go before you get your ass kicked."

I heard an older male's voice come from deeper into the alleyway. I was curious so I turned my head to see my savior, though I didn't really need one. As I saw the man emerge into the dim light I began to study his features. Midnight blue eyes that looked like my own, midnight blue hair, though this man seemed oddly familiar. That was it, I had seen this man, well maybe not this man exactly, but something like this man in a picture Miki had drawn for mama. Who was this man?

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there's the first chapter to the sequel of Sing a Lunar Song. I hope you liked it! Since I had typed a lot of it up before Sing a Lunar Song came to existence I was able to make the first chapter really easy. I just had to reword some things, add and subtract things here and there. So yeah… Thank you for reading…

**Hikaru:** Yes! In your story 'Guilty' you should make a second chapter to that and let me be the kid in that too!!!

**Amu:** Umm… Hikaru, I don't think that'd be best…

**Scarlet:** I agree with your mamma…

**Hikaru:** Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

**Scarlet:** 'Cause that's a one-shot and I'd like to leave it the way it is… But it's cool of you for thinking of a way to make things better. Good Job kiddo, here's some candy.

**Amu:** Scarlet… are you a creeper?

**Scarlet:** No, why?

**Amu:** Just never give my kid candy again, okay?

**Scarlet:** Sure…

**Tadase:** Why am I the bad guy?!?!?!?!

**Scarlet:** Shut up to neglecting father!

**Tadase: **But you made me!

**Scarlet:** No I didn't, shut up!

So anyways, thank you for reading, now I hope you review.

Loves!


	2. Of the sheep they have fooled

**(Start Chapter)**

I noticed that when the two boys looked at the man they stood silent for a wile, shocked. They took in that this man was enough to take both of them and there fathers down easily… well maybe not there fathers but still. There hands slipped from my shirt collar and I had the pleasure of watching them run away. I looked up to my mama's guardian characters and saw Ran and Suu's mouths gaping open, though Ritsuka just floated next to me, taking in any movements the man and his… He had a guardian character as well?!

"Yoru?!" I heard the two, Ran and Suu, scream in unison.

"You know this man?" I asked them in confusion. I didn't understand a lot of things, I admit that, but I really didn't understand this. When I looked back at the man, he had his back turned to me and was walking away. "Wait," I said and I stared into his back, hoping it would help me stop him. It worked, he stopped and turned his head, even if only slightly.

"What is it kid?" His voice wasn't kind, it was annoyed.

I wouldn't back down, not now, and not to this man. "Ran and Suu know you, who are you?" I asked since Ran and Suu wouldn't answer me. I saw his eyes narrow on the two floating behind me, then upon the one floating defensively in front of me. I saw his guardian character; it was a cat with the same colored hair as his masters, but the same honey eyes that reminded me of my mama. "You know my mama, don't you?" I saw surprise flash in his eyes, and they seemed to stay there for a wile before he decided to answer.

"I used to know her," the man said, and in a flash he had cat ears and a cat tail, jumping high onto a building. I watched as his form drifted off into the distance.

I wanted to pursuit him, but knew I couldn't yet. I had done a 'character change' with Ritsuka before, and neither my mama nor the other guardian characters understood. But I'm not sure if I could do that anymore. I stood there angry for a moment and then turned abruptly, crossing my arms. "Let's go home," I said angrily, I didn't want to have the chance of seeing that man again.

On my way home I made sure that neither Ran, Suu, nor Ritsuka would say a word about the incident of meeting that man, or that I had left the house. They all willingly went along with it because they, too, would get scolded. The only flaw in my plan was that when I arrived at the building I saw my mom outside, sitting on the steps with a worried expression on her face. I stopped for a moment, and then ran up to her. Why was she home early?

**(Narrators POV)**

"Mom!" Hikaru ran up to his mother, worried and scared. He had no idea of why she was home early. Something bad must have happened. Once he reached her he realized she had tear stained cheeks, very messy hair, and bruises on her face. "What happened mama?" his voice was overflowing with worry.

"It's okay, it's nothing," Amu assured him. She wrapped her arms around her child and hugged him tightly. "It's nothing now that you're here." She knew her son was confused with her words but she would never tell him what had happened, especially the part where Tadase had come to the shop where she worked and asked if he could talk with her outside. Her manager agreed, not knowing there relationship and being dazzled by the boy. Tadase had dragged her to a back ally and beet her and left her there. When one of the workers came out to throw away the trash they found her and told the manager that she went to go home due to sickness. Amu walked home when she heard she was released from the rest of the shift.

Amu held onto Hikaru's hand as they made there way into the building and up to the fourth level of stairs. It was so ancient that it didn't have an elevator. When they entered the room Amu was the first to clean up in the shower, and then it was Hikaru's turn. He knew that his mom would need to go to work the next day and when he got out she'd be asleep, but what he didn't anticipate was that when he got out he found her on the ground. Amu had fallen asleep on the ground right as she got out of the shower.

He sighed and moved his mom to the couch, her bed but in the form of a couch, and laid a blanket on top of her. He looked down at his peaceful sleeping mom. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you mama, good night, sweet dreams." He opened one of the glass doors that led into his room as quietly as he possibly could and made his way to his bed, laying down and soon drifting to sleep.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**(End Narrators POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up to my son again, he was nudging my shoulder with his hand, "mama, mama, mama," he continued saying as I began to wake up. "You have 40 minutes to get ready for work mama," I heard him say as I sat up on my bed, which was a couch. I slid my fingers through my hair and I began to think what 40 minutes meant. 40 minutes? It began to process in my head and soon I was running around screaming like I was a kid again, "I'm going to be late."

Once I got out of the shower and was dressed and ready, I saw a note on the fridge, it said that Hikaru was out with all four guardians and he'd be back later. I sighed and noticed the clock, showing me I had to run to work now. I did just that. In a black skirt with knee high black socks, with a long sleeved black shirt and a red heart (where if you held it up to a light you could see multiple cracks inside) on a silver chain around my neck (along side the Humpty Lock). Luckily I had the shoes I was supposed to ware at work were at work, so I was able to ware the proper shoes for running.

The first place I worked at was a coffee shop, though it was much like 'Hooters' without the skimpy shirts. We were supposed to ware black, though it was depressing, skirts with either a white or black shirt and the knee high socks and proper shoes. In this coffee shop, unlike 'Starbucks', we serve the customers coffee and if paid extra, we would hang around them listening to there not so fascinating stories. Some would even 'special order' girls. It was like a coffee shop form of 'Hooters', which was 'red-light district', though we would always try to keep it rated pg13. I always thanked the manager or whoever saved me from the men or women who would go too far in sexually or verbally harassing me.

I arrived only a few minutes before the store opened and I still had to clean my tables. I did so as quickly and systematically as I could. The shop had opened as I cleaned off my last table, though I was surprised to see who had come in. It was Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai. I received a glare from both beings as they turned away and asked for there orders from another hostess. I was glad I wouldn't have to get mixed up with them, especially Utau. Though it made me sad I wouldn't be able to talk to them, especially Kukai. I wanted to ask how Ikuto was doing, or if Utau had seen him around lately. That was only a fantasy now though.

It had been a long day at my first work, though once the clock hit 4pm I departed quickly. I was finally off shift and had time to get to my other job, change into that uniform, and sit around for a little. I did just that, I wasn't at all excited about working all day. Since it was mother's day the next day, I knew I would have the day off at the coffee shop since it was an 'all girl café' kind of thing, and we were all mothers. This job might make me come in, so that was what I did in my free time, ask the manager for Sunday off. I was glad he understood and also he was glad I was able to come in today from hearing what had happened the other day when the female manager let me outside without asking me questions. She was new on the job as manager and didn't understand my relationship with the boy. I was close to this manager, his name was Hawk Ooshimashi, a lot of people just called him 'Hawk.' Even I referred to the man as that, though he let me off the hook more than the other employees.

This work period also went slow, though when I got off I was grateful. I quickly changed back into my cloths I left home in and walked home quickly. I was eager to see Hikaru's peaceful sleeping face, and I was sure he would be asleep since it was already midnight. I suddenly bumped into someone as I walked, since I was looking down, to deep in my own thoughts to notice. "I'm sorry," I quickly bowed but suddenly found myself being dragged somewhere. When I looked up I dreaded even looking, it was Tadase. He shoved me up against a wall in an alleyway, though no one took notice since it wasn't there business, though I wished deeply someone would.

"Hey sugarcane, how about we go back to my place and have some fun." He was absolutely smashed, though for some reason recognized me and so I became his target.

"N-no," I was only able to manage a whisper as tears began to come to my eyes. He had my hands above my head and one hand moving up my skirt, gliding upon my skin lustfully. "N-no," I tried to say louder, to get the message across that he wasn't wanted in that spot or at all. "Stop it," I almost screamed as I closed my eyes quickly, afraid that no one would come for me this time.

His hand didn't seem to fancy under my skirt today as he removed his hand and started up my shirt. He was almost about to touch my chest when he stopped. I wasn't sure if I heard correctly but I thought I heard a light sound coming from deeper in the alleyway, almost like someone landing a fall though it was lighter. Tadase took his hand out of my shirt, though now I felt his breath on my neck. "I'll deal with you in a second." I felt a huge amount of pressure on my stomach then; he had punched me so hard I fell to my knees in pain. My vision was blurry and being taken over by blackness. The last thing I remembered was hitting the cold ground.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Suu asked as she floated along behind me, along with her three sisters. They had been quiet the whole time except for when I'd ask what my mama would want. Ran had only spoken to Miki, explaining our encounter with the man named Ikuto and to not tell Amu. Miki was blushing with anger and embarrassment because Ritsuka, though not had been born in the time of knowing Miki's crushes, teased her how she missed out of the cat boy.

"I left mama a note, so she won't worry," I reassured Suu. It was already getting dark so I started heading home. I got back around 9pm from shopping all day, looking for the perfect gift for my mother's day present for my mama. Even the four chara's found something for mama, though I didn't find anything. I had a plan for breakfast though. Eggo waffles with syrup and eggs, a cut of coco, toast, and a flower. I had it perfectly down.

I fell asleep dreaming of how the following day would be.

**(End Hikari's POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

I know I fell onto the ground, cold and wet, but when I began to slide into awareness; I was no longer upon that cold and wet cement. I was wrapped in a blanket, laying on something soft with cushions, I expected a couch. I felt around with one hand I found I was right. As I became more aware of where I was, and everything else, I realized I had been striped of my cloths. I quickly sat up, though became dizzy and laid back down. It was such a dark room, if there was a window it had to be covered with something dark.

Soon, the realization that it was possible I was at Tadase's dawned upon me. I sat up quickly and once again regretted it for getting dizzy once more and lying back down. So many thoughts rushed through my mind as I laid there; I had to much time to think. The possibilities came to me quickly if this was Tadase's house, and sadly enough they became worse and worse. I curled up, my whole frame shaking and eyes closed shut. Scary, this was so scary. I not only felt like I did when I was a small child when I was left alone, but if I was where I thought I was this might end up terrible for me again.

I straightened out my body and sat up slowly, moving one hand through my hair. When I stood I almost fell backwards but steadied myself, I also had to wrap the blanket around me again. I started to wonder what kind of pervert striped me of my cloths… and what they did with them. I moved as quietly as I could to the door and opened it slowly, to only be blinded by the bright hall light. When I heard a noise I couldn't help but look down only to see a young girl, probably in middle school or something. Her sky-blue eyes were mesmerizing and her light brown hair reminded me of my own son's hair, Hikaru…

She instantly stood, gave me a bow, and ran off around a corner saying something about, 'Older brother, she's awake.' Her voice was very much like a soprano, though I couldn't pay attention to her ever since she started screaming for 'Older brother.' This house seemed to big for Tadase, and I knew he didn't have that good of job to get something this big. I heard footsteps and the girl's voice, seeing the shadows on the ground made me scared and I retreated back into the room I had awoken in.

"I told you Chiharu, don't call me that. It's Ikuto. You're annoying you know that?"

I was stuck against the door, from hearing that name and voice I had immediately froze. A blush ran across my cheeks, my honey eyes widened, and I could say myself that I looked as I did when I was little. It was my second encounter with Ikuto; he was trying to steal my green clover egg that was still un-hatched. I'm not sure how we ended up in the situation we did but he had me pinned down to the ground in my elementary school's home-eck room. My face was flushed and I had no clue what I was doing anymore, though Nedeshiko came to the rescue when she came in and told him to get away from me. I retreated to her side, sitting on my knees as I held my blushing face with my eyes wide, asking myself 'What was I doing?' Back then I couldn't stand my hair down and it was shorter than it was now.

Footsteps were close to the door now and I made a full retreat to the couch, laying down, having my back to the door so if my face revealed anything they wouldn't see it. I wished to wake up before something painful happened. I was now positive this was a dream since Ikuto was here, though it could be someone else. I either wished for sleep or to be awakened before it became something like a nightmare. _Wake up Amu, Wake up damn it!_ I screamed to myself inside my head as I heard the door open with almost no sound.

"She must have gone back to sleep. Sorry Ikuto." This was that young girl's voice again. It sounded disappointed though a little excited at the same time; it made me wonder what they would do once I was gone. I had to exile the thoughts from my mind or I'd blow my cover.

"I know you're awake, you're too obvious," the male voice said. There was no mistake in my mind that it was Ikuto's voice.

**(End Chapter)**

**Scarlet: **Oh~ What now? I'm not sure if these are cliff hangers I'm giving you guys but at least I'm trying to update a lot. :)

**Amu:** Yes, I think they agree with your new methods of update better…

**Ikuto: **That is until she gets to the point where she got stuck the first time. It'll be a month and she'll still be brain dead.

**Amu: **Hush yourself. She doesn't need to know that yet.

**Scarlet:** Know what?

**Amu: **See? If you just don't mention it she won't notice.

**Scarlet:** Well whatever those two are talking about I hope it involves an argument so they can do the thing Ikuto always wants to do.

**Amu:** What? What does Ikuto always want to do? _Please only be cuddle, please only be cuddle._

**Ikuto: **Shhhhhh. She doesn't have to know until it happens.

**Scarlet: **Muahahahaha.

Anyways, thank you all. Loves!

**Amu: **What dose he mean? Hello! What does he mean?! I don't get it… What is it? Uh oh… No… No… Please, anything but that!

**Scarlet:** I think she's still clueless…

**Ikuto: **Me too…


	3. L'amour brille sous les étoiles?

**(Start Chapter)**

I sat up unwillingly my face hidden by my bangs, and thank god because my face would show a deep blush from the sound of his voice. It was an annoyed voice, but I hadn't heard it in so long, and I (in a way) lusted for it. "I-Ikuto?" I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, I was slanting more towards dreaming though. Many dreams I had had over the few years, dreams about meeting Ikuto again, I wasn't happy with any of the endings though. Would Ikuto leave me alone like in my dreams, or will he finally hear my silent screams for him?

"You know this girl, Ikuto?" The girl's voice was filled with jealousy. I wanted to glare at her because Ikuto had told her to stop calling him that, it seemed like a silly reason to me. I had been glared at a lot of my life, so I didn't feel like putting the same isolated feeling upon anyone else. Also if I did glare at the girl, I'd meet with Ikuto's eyes, those midnight eyes that I would always get lost in.

I heard footsteps again, I was reluctant but I did look to see what had happened. Ikuto had done a motion with his hand to make the girl leave, and she did just that, though stomped the whole way out. I noticed then, when the door closed that a dim light had been turned on and that Ikuto was moving towards me. With two soft thuds Ikuto's hands were on both sides of my face, he was leaning on the wall. Since the wall was right behind the couch it made it possible for Ikuto to do so, since if he didn't, he'd be leaning far into me. We didn't make any eye contacts and I felt really weird being close to this boy again, it had been so long. He was so close I had no choice but breath in his sent, it was only a little different from when he was a teen, and it had mixed with the sent of rain.

"You're cloths are in the dryer right now so when there done drying you can leave." I was too distracted by sadness that now overflowed me to even be disgusted. Not knowing if it was he or someone else who had striped me down to my flesh and bone. He pulled away then, leaving the wall he leaned on and leaving me on the couch. I breathed in a jagged breath.

"I-" I could barely stand it; he was leaving me along again, in the darkness where nightmares could consume me again. I moved on instinct then, running around him and stopped abruptly in front of him, my arms spread out. "Don't leave me again," I whispered as I hid behind my bangs again. It made me a little sad that he held that expression, not the smirk he'd ware when he teased me, but a frown. An ugly frown was upon his lips, so heartbreaking. As I looked down I was surprised the blanket that was wrapped around me hadn't fallen, though it was close.

The next move I took was off lustful command. I jumped at him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I buried my face in his neck. I was surprised that I jumped at him with such force that he fell backwards. My hands were balled into fists, grabbing onto his shirt. I was shaking and I knew he could feel it, he could probably feel my heartbeat as well. It was so loud and fast, I couldn't see how he couldn't feel or hear it. I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was glad the blanket was around me or I would have been lying on Ikuto naked, though at the time, even though the blanket was about to fall off, I didn't care.

The door slammed open with an angry expression from the girl who I had first awoken to, the one sitting outside the door… The one named 'Chiharu.' I didn't know who this girl was but for some reason she was really mad that I was holding onto Ikuto… Okay so the holding onto Ikuto with only a blanket on might have triggered something but, what was her problem?

"Ikuto!" her voice was loud with venom. "I leave the room for a moment and I find this filthy woman on top of you? How dare you do this to me?"

"You're an orphan my maid asked to keep here." Ikuto stood, not really disrupting my position. My arms were still around his neck loosely and my face buried in his neck, though now he was supporting me with one hand under my legs and one holding me by the shoulders. He began to carry me bridal style.

I wasn't looking where we were going for most of the trip, though when he stopped I opened my eyes to see we were in the room where they kept the washer and dryer. "You're cloths are done, go change and I'll take you home." He put me down though I was reluctant to let go, I did in the end. I gathered my cloths, though when I tried to find a bathroom I became lost. I was glad to bump into Ikuto again and he showed me to a private bathroom. I was a little nervous so I made him stay outside the door. "You're such a kid still," I swore I heard him say as I put on my skirt.

I could hear his voice colored in annoyance because it took me at least 20 minutes to get dressed, though I was looking at myself in the mirror, trying to see how I had changed. I had bigger boobs, and had curves now, and longer legs that were slender. Even my hair was longer and a less innocent color of pink if that was possible. The warmth of the cloths also kept me there; it was so nice I didn't want to move. When I came out of the bathroom I gazed at a face filled with annoyance, though I couldn't say anything because I was still shy around Ikuto. It had been so long since we were reunited… But for how long? I guess now I felt socially awkward towards any boy since the incident with Tadase.

He walked me home, saying it was too dangerous for little kids to be wandering around town at 4am. We started to actually talk and ask each other questions, becoming more comfortable with each others presence. All my questions were probably really personal ones, but he still answered them with a look upon his face like he was spacing out. When it came time for him to ask me questions, they all went to Tadase.

"What have you been doing for these past years?" I wondered out loud. As he explained with little detail I was surprised at how he hadn't done anything exciting, something I'd expect from him. He explained that he went to collage and actually got a degree, got into a good paying business and lived in a house with himself and his maids. Somehow this brought on a different question for me. "Did you find someone you love?"

"Yes, but I'm sure she's still oblivious to my feelings, even though she still hasn't hit me or called me a pervert because she woke up on my couch with only a blanket around her." It was then that it dawned upon me that he was talking about me. For all these years, since I was 13 to now, when I was 22, nine years he still liked me.

A blush came upon my face as I hid behind my bangs once more. "I'm sure that girl likes you a lot as well," I whispered, not really wanting him to hear me though somewhere in my mind I knew he would. I was fidgeting with my skirt when I noticed he was looking down at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What happened to the Kiddy King?"

I was reluctant to answer, my nervous smile turned into a frown. I really didn't want to go there. "He wasn't the prince I thought he was and after having a child he found no use to me so he left, well actually I left him but," I was trying to explain but I got interrupted by Ikuto with another question.

"Then what was that in the alleyway?"

"Lately he's been attacking me more fiercely; either attacking with his fists or trying to sexually assault me he just so happened to be drunk at the time. I try to fight back but… this morning I was to tired because I worked all day and since it was one of those, 'day before holiday' things. Everything loaded up really quickly." I tried to explain as well as I could, but I wasn't sure what was up in the alleyway as well. I distinctively remember the smell of alcohol.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Ikuto's hands were balled into fists and he was slightly gritting his teeth. It was then the talk about the alleyway which reminded me of something. I turned towards him and bowed my head and said, "Thank you for saving my life." He seemed shocked by this, usually I would just tell him to go away or ask how he found me when I was in fifth grade.

Before I knew it we were outside the old apartment building that I lived in, I could only look sadly at it. I knew this was where my dream ended, with Ikuto leaving me again. "Hey, you don't mind if I come in for a little? I think Chiharu will try to murder me when I get home if I don't let her cool down." My eyes lit up and a smile came to my face. I nodded and walked up to the fourth floor, with Ikuto behind me. I was happy that he didn't leave, though when I got home I was surprised to find Hikaru crying on the floor.

I quickly moved to Hikaru's side, my arms wrapping around his body. "It's okay, mama's here now, its okay," I reassure him. Ikuto was surprised how much of a good mother I had become. He knew me when I could barely keep care of myself, my guardian characters and my little sister when I was in middle school. It was so emotional for me then: hormonal changes, physical changes, and so many other changes occurred I freaked out on a regular basis.

"Where was mama? I woke up and you weren't here," Ritsuka began to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand. "Its mother's day so I thought you'd be here," he whimpered.

"It's okay, don't worry. Now go get cleaned up and I'll get breakfast ready," I told him with a smile as I straightened the boy up. I wiped some of the tears away with the back of my sleeve. When he looked over my shoulder he almost glared at the man I forgot was standing there. His look gave me the idea that they knew each other. "Do you know Ikuto, Hikaru?"

"I met him once. He saved me from some bullies." I could tell he didn't want to tell me that information but he knew I'd get it.

"It doesn't matter, so just go get cleaned up and I'll get breakfast ready," I told him as I guided him to the bathroom. He stopped before I was able to get him all the way into the bathroom; he surprised me by turning around with an angry look on his face.

"Mama will not cook breakfast! You'll just have to wait for me to get cleaned up so I can make you breakfast!"

"O…kay," I said, a little startled by how demanding my own son was. It made me a little sad that he was acting like Tadase, though I could see how all he wanted was to get his point across. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door; I just stood there looking sad.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

The way she just stood, looking at the door with shock filled honey eyes with complete sadness made something click inside my head. I moved without thinking, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face into her hair. I didn't know why but I thought this would make her feel better. In truth it was me who had missed this girl, well woman now, and for all the years I hadn't seen her. I was hopping I would forget her and no longer love her. Here I am in her small pathetic 'apartment' finding myself glued to this woman, not wanting to let go even though I know I must. It would bring me pain to get attached to this girl like I was back then, that it almost killed me when I left.

"-to?" I was thinking so deeply that I only heard the last syllable to my own name. I mentally knew I was becoming intoxicated by her sent. Strawberries, cake, and rain is what Amu smelt like to me at the moment. Without knowing I picked her up and carried over to the futon, that was in the form of a couch and laid her down, pinning her down actually. I held myself up with my legs and hands, looking down at her with a lustful gaze. I wanted her to be mine now.

I lowered myself down so I could burry my face into her neck, though I didn't anticipate that I'd lick her on the neck. That's what I did though. I felt a shiver run through her, it made me want more. "I-Ikuto," I heard her moan my. "Not here," she moaned again as I moved down and began nibbling on her neck. So her neck and ears are still her sensitive spots… just like me. I personally think we match very well.

Her hands touched my chest, lightly sliding her fingertips from my collar bone to my stomach, though came back up to my shoulders. It dawned on me that she had said, 'not here' and not 'please don't do this' or something. I stopped nibbling on her neck in shock, though my eyes were wide with shock a grin was upon my lips. I could feel the heat coming form Amu's cheeks. My hands balled into fists on the fabric. I was still the same as I was when I was a teenager.

Our eyes met my midnight blue and her honey gold. I want to protect her, I want to see her smile, and I want to be with her so we could have special moments of our own. Like when she was in fifth grade and I was a reckless teenager. I told her I was taking her home by a short cut, though where we really ended up was at an amusement park. It was soon going to be torn down and I wanted to take her there before it would disappear. It had its own mysterious happy glow to it that reminded me of Amu. She was excited to go; she rode every ride in site, also riding the merry-go-round three times.

I decided it was time to get off her since her hands retreated from my shoulders and she looked a little uncomfortable. I wanted to lie down on top of her, though only to rest, to be close to her. Just stay there for a wile so I could soak in her presence. I helped her sit up; though I knew she really didn't need help but being the gentleman I am…

We sat by each other, just talking and soon it became awkward. We decided it was time to part for now and when I did leave, she had a sad expression on her face. I decided to actually leave through the front door of the apartment building. I never went through Amu's front door, it was always the window. Since I was already thinking back I realized that the reason I didn't come through her front door was because I knew catching her in her room would be easiest, especially at night. I also knew she never locked her sliding glass door. I walked home in a daze, coming home to Chiharu wasn't fun either. It was around 5 now and I bet Amu was fast asleep again. She defiantly had a stressful night, she deserved a good sleep.

**(End Ikuto's POV)**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

When I got out of the shower I was amazed to find the man who had saved me from the bullies were gone, that guy named Ikuto or something. When I walked into my mom's room/ living room I found my mom had turned the futon from a couch to a bed again, and now slept on it. I would wake her up when her 'breakfast in bed' would be done. I noticed wile in the middle of getting out all of the ingredients Suu popped in and asked if she could help. I refused her because I was the one to give my mama a mother's day breakfast and I wanted to do it on my own.

**(End Chapter)**

**Scarlet:** Okay, I'm flying solo for this skit. Ikuto is showing Amu what he meant in the last one. I've locked Tadase out… and everyone else is out for tea. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope immensely that you review! Loves!


	4. Nothing but you

**(Start Chapter)**

When I was done making breakfast I was pretty happy with myself. It was surprising it only took me a few minutes and when I brought the food to my just now waking mom, there was this face she made. Soon after she was done looking at my first meal she patted me on the head with a smile on her face telling me I did a 'good job.' I smiled happily to this, though I couldn't help but notice that the first time Suu, Ran and Miki saw the food they retreated to the bathroom to barf. Ritsuka on the other hand praised me for putting a smile on my mom's face, saying that 'that was the best gift I could give her and receive as well.'

The rest of the day was uneventful for me. I wanted to go out and play with my friends when they requested, though I denied them because I didn't know if my mom would wake up. My mom fell asleep soon after her breakfast and I knew she needed the rest. Spending six out of seven days working must have been exhausting for her. I always did my best for her, doing my best in school, doing my best to take care of myself when she couldn't. When there was days when she knew she wouldn't be home to feed me dinner, she'd always leave me some money or make dinner earlier so all I had to do was put it in the microwave.

I read some books in my free time, did some homework that wasn't due for a few more days, though I was glad that I was getting it done now because I knew if I procrastinated my grades would begin to drop. I needed to get a really good education so when I can get a job I'd be able to help mom out, and maybe she wouldn't need as many jobs, and we could spend more time together. I'd like that a lot. I was so deep in studies that the only voice I heard was Ritsuka's, the voice that often tutored me. I ignored the bickering coming form Ran, Miki and Suu.

I soon found myself getting tired as the sun began to set, so I decided to go off to bed. It was oddly enough a cold night, so I put an extra blanket over my mom and wrapped myself in an extra blanket as well. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Ritsuka sought warm shelter in there eggs and were soon asleep. I decided as I started to drift to sleep, I wanted to be a good son, no not good, great son that my mom could be proud of. I had enough strength to open my eyes once time to look at my mother's sleeping face. "Good night, mama."

**(End Hikaru's POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

Many weeks had passed, I'm sure even months past. I hadn't seen Ikuto since the worst day of my life, Mother's Day. Though I did get many good things out of it… and a little bad things here and there, like my sons cooking. Though I must admit it was good for his first try. I'll just tell you, it was eventful, very eventful for my stomach that is. Here I am walking home again and in a total daze. I brought Miki with me to work this time, so she was floating along next to me in a daze as well. Sometimes I heard some scribbling here and there, though other than that, I wasn't really paying attention.

"What are you doing, purr?"

I was spacing out to much to hear the voice of the guardian character kitty, Yoru. Soon enough, it was bound to happen, we collided head on. "Oww," I murmured as I put one hand to the spot where my forehead collided with Yoru's big brick head. "Y-Yoru?" I asked, almost astonished, though many times in the past Yoru's head and my own would collide. Either from my lack of thought, or his stupidity, when I was running somewhere and he'd fly in my way.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Miki's POV)**

I had been drawing many pictures since that time when Ikuto paid a visit; well actually I wasn't sure what happened because when I opened my egg only a crack I saw Amu embracing Hikaru with a grown Ikuto standing in the hallway. He moved whenever needed though once Hikaru closed the door of the bathroom with a saddened Amu, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her hair. This is the picture I was recreating at the moment.

The older Ikuto with his hands wrapped around the older Amu's waist with his head buried into her hair, Amu's face looking saddened with a small smile upon her lips and her eyes closed. I made her look like she was slightly leaning on Ikuto. The lyrics from 'Say my name' by Within Temptation were in the background. "Say my name, so I will know you're back. You're here again, for a wile. I will never share the memories that only we can share, together." Another part was, "You touched my hand, these colors come alive, in your heart and in your mind." "Remember who I am, you will find me in the world of yesterday. You drift away again, to far from where I am."

"What are you doing, purr?"

I knew very well that this voice that called out to Amu and me was none other than Yoru's voice. A blush crossed my face as I quickly stumbled to get my sketching pad back into my bag. I knew very well that if Yoru had the chance he'd take it and I'd be even more embarrassed since it was his and my 'master' together. I also refused to look at the cat chara, just so he wouldn't notice my blush or the fact that I'd blush more. I wasn't connected to reality so I made sure I just floated next to where Amu was. I wasn't even listening to anything, though when something came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "I know this pretty pretty girl, always thinking about her. And when she blushes at me, butterflies go through me. And when I see her drawing, I want to take a chance at getting a little closer and maybe getting to know her."

I jumped out of my skin when I heard his words and felt his breath on my ear; I think he even licked it! Turning around quickly wile holding my ear and my face heated with a tomato red blush and wide blue eyes brought a smirk to his lips. I probably knew why as well. I had seen Ikuto do something like that to Amu once and now I fell for it myself. I blushed even more when I took at how he looked. Yeah Shugo Chara's don't grow or age as the humans they are connected to, though for some reason, over the many years that I haven't seen Yoru, he seems to have chanced.

"Come on Miki, if we don't hurry we're going to be late." I heard Amu says, though it was very faint.

"Late to what purr?"

"N-nothing." Amu was hiding something from both of us; it was after dark and past Hikaru's bed time, so what else but go to bed ourselves? It then dawned upon me; did it have something to do with a mystery lover? Or if I wanted to get more detailed, was it Ikuto?

I nodded in agreement and as soon as Amu started to walk, I grabbed Yoru's hand and began to float far enough behind Amu that she wouldn't hear us. "What day is it today?" I asked to him in a whisper. "Friday," was the response I heard from the kitty that I was still holding hands with. Friday, Friday, Friday, what was so special about… FRIDAY?!

If I slightly remember Amu had said 'okay' to Hikaru spending the night over at a friend's house. Also last time Ikuto was over, he had her pined down to the couch about to do who knows what! What if this was them finishing there business up from that time? What if they were going to go further? I dreaded the thought for Amu's sake. She knew what happened last time, though I knew I couldn't stop her. Was that also why she took me to work instead of Ran this time, since it was her turn, or perhaps the fact that Yoru would need a 'play' date as well?

I felt the color rush from my beating red cheeks as everything in my head became worse and worse as it went. My grip on Yoru's hand tightened as I heard him protest with words against my freezing body. Finally screaming words brought me back to reality from hell. "Miki, you're holding my hand too tight! And you're face if really pale, are you sick?" I quickly let go of this hand and my face turned back to the tomato red blush.

"S-sorry," was all I could work up as I floated back up to pace with Amu. Yoru began asking questions then, about how I'd been managing over the years of his absence, how my sisters were doing, and somehow it all ended with the question, 'Did you find someone you love yet?' I remembered when I was newly born I had many crushes. Kiseki, Diachi, and even Yoru. It took me a wile to answer, and it took even longer to get through the stammering. I felt like Ran, really girly, though she was to outgoing and would just blurt things out. I felt really girly around this chara.

"Y-yes," I finally managed. I found out it was easier if I didn't look into the yellow pools known as his shimmering eyes, they were what made me nervous. I explained to him that I had liked him for a long time, but didn't have my heart straightened out so I didn't understand which guy I liked out of all the crushes I had. He laughed when I admitted that it was good for a woman to keep her looks on men open, though keep it organized for who the woman like more.

When we got to the apartment I was surprised that no one was home, or had gotten in through the window. Yoru said that Ikuto was calling him and he'd be back tomorrow to talk some more. I was confused. I was truly confused, though it didn't matter to me. I saw Amu lay down under her covers holding a black cat plush that had a midnight tint in it's fur close to her chest and doze off. I couldn't help it but quickly sketch it down and then go to sleep in my own egg.

Somewhere in me drifting off, I found myself wondering where two of the eggs had gone. Ritsuka was probably with Hikaru… but where was Dai?!

**(End Miki's POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

I awoke early, eager to know that today I might be able to see Ikuto, though it dawned on me that Yoru was a stray cat character. Right, he could do as he willed freely and when I heard him talking to Miki about coming back, I guess I got excited. My heartbeat even skyrocketed when I heard Ikuto's name. It had been so long and I wanted to see his so bad, though I couldn't remember the way to his house since it was dark and I had the worst sense of directions. Wile wondering around my house in a daydream I heard a knock at the door, once again my heartbeat quickened and I almost ran to the door. When I opened it I was completely shocked to see who was at my door.

A crying Hikaru stood there with his hands rubbing against his eyes.

**(End chapter)**

Scarlet: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. So many things came up in life: friend getting prego, needing to work harder for money to get food, relationship stuff (blameth the boyfriend), and a lot more.

Ikuto: Yeah sure sure, you're probably brain dead.

Amu: …

Scarlet: Am not!

Ikuto: Are too!

Amu: …

Negihiko: What's wrong with Amu?

Scarlet: AM NOT!!!

Ikuto: ARE TOO!!!

Scarlet: Am not, am not, am not, am not, am not!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Are too, are too, are too, are too, are too!!!!!!!!

Amu: …

Negihiko: Uh, guys?

Amu: …

Scarlet: I think something happened to Amu…

Ikuto: What's wrong drear?

Scarlet: Negihiko! You're here too?

Negihiko: … Yeah…

Now!

Is!

The!

Time!

Responding to the Reviewers Corner!

(Chapter 2)

xiiaoICEangel: Actually Chiharu is an adopted daughter of one of the maids that works for Ikuto, he just lets her live in his house (like the rest of his maids since they're all poor and he's kind like that.)

Emmoria: Hi hi again! But nyeah. I shall promise you a happy ending because I could not give anyone (unless there was a Tadamu fan) a happy ending in Sing a Lunar Song. :(

Sweettera10: Hahaha, I shall write as fast as I can right now. My work is loosening up so I probably won't have as much to do, but I also need to keep up with my drawings.

(Chapter 3)

TheQueenOfMe: Thank you very much.

KeikoHayasaka: Yeah, I tried to update this fast but a lot came into my schedule. I'm going to try to update more but… Who knows? Depends on my work and how much attention people want. :P

Amuto15: Hahaha, you crack my shit up! Hahahah, you're fun. Anyways, I can guarantee you an Amuto ending because the end of Sing a Lunar Song killed me a lot inside as I wrote the ending.

LuckyStarWhich: Actually… I have an amazing crazy twist of the story… There's my problem! Well… my other problem? Hahahahaha. Also you're the only one who asked that and it's a great question. "L'amour brille sous les etoiles?" means, "Can you feel the love tonight?" :D In French.

Okay my reviewers and readers I'm going to try to update as fast as I can but I can't guarantee very much 'cause I don't know what's going to happen. Just warning you all.


	5. Don't just Dream your Dreams

**(Start Chapter)**

I lay in bed, gazing at the white ceiling of my apartment, only a little moon light shining in through a small window. I've been thinking about Ikuto all night, wondering if he is somewhere asleep under the same full moon that was keeping me up; or maybe he was stranded awake as I am now staring into some odd off distance. Memories of this morning flashed before me once again, my poor child Hikaru crying right in front of the door, trembling terribly.

"Mama!" A shriek came from Hikaru, almost instantly filling the hall with heads peaking out from doorframes. I quickly scrambled the boy into my arms and into our little hole in the wall apartment. I walked in a quick pace to the living room, which was about five steps, and sat him on my bed. At the same time I was trying to scramble to find tissue paper.

"What's wrong?" I asked Hikaru in a panic, trying to franticly go over his body to check for wounds while simultaneously blowing his nose.

"I didn't bring my key to my friend's house and I had a bad nightmare and, and, and mamma wasn't there when I woke up and neither was my friend and his mamma or dada, and I almost forgot where home was and I'm so scared mama!" Hikaru began to cry waterfalls to fill the Pacific Ocean if there ever happened to be a drought.

"Tell Mama about it while she makes you some warm breakfast, okay?" I tried to smile and encourage but inside I was a wreck myself. The loud growls coming from both Hikaru's and my own stomach demanding food this instant was beginning to drown Hikaru's tears out, so food was a necessity at the moment. I wrapped him in a blanket and said, "Stay here, I'll listen in the kitchen," and went into the kitchen where I began toasting bread and gathering anything I could find that might be considered a breakfast.

"It was horrible! At first all I saw was darkness, I was swimming in it and I felt warm and comfortable. Suddenly the area around me changed and I was flying through the sky but I saw that it wasn't me; it was me as a power-puff-girl! I didn't know what to do but I felt like it was just me. And the, and then I forgot how to fly and the sky turned all red and I fell into a bottomless pit and died and then all I saw was these wired signs all over the place saying, "Game over" and I didn't know what to do and I was so scared and I don't know why I was a power-puff-girl but I was and I forgot how to fly and I don't know what to do now mamma! What does my dream mean? Am I gay?!"

I think the toast is burning?

I looked between a big-eyed with tears streaming down his face Hikaru to the smoke rising from the toaster to the window and back to Hikaru. So many right choices to make: so many different ways to mess up. Let's see my options. Putting out the one thing that will end up in burning down the apartment building; letting the smoke go out the not yet open window; make Hikaru feel better. What didn't help was the loud music my neighbor was playing to drown out my child's crying, "Burning down the house" by Taking Heads, a classic.

I quickly filled a glass with water and poured it on the toaster, which turned into a blackout for the entire apartment building and stopping the music next door. I then opened a window that let all the smoke out, which attracted a pedestrian's eye to call the fire department. And then I quickly sat down next to Hikaru and wrapped my arms around his small body. This at least worked out of my three-step plan.

"Don't worry. Just because you had a strange dream doesn't mean you're gay." I couldn't believe my own amount of frankness with my words. I needed to cover my tracks quickly with better, child appropriate words. "Y-you know something? Your aunt used to tell me something when I was in high school. She was in middle school at the time, I was a naïve older teenager and this was the only thing I thought my younger sister said that was worth wild." Hikaru looked up at me, looking into my eyes. He was intrigued with what I was saying, and my 'blah blah blah' plan was working. "She told me that I needed to go catch some fireflies, and then I wouldn't have so many nightmares."

"You had nightmares too?" He is so innocent and cute, this child!

"Yes, even I have nightmares sometimes." I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. "I didn't believe her until I gave in and caught myself some fireflies. I kept them in a jar overnight on my nightstand and a week of nightmares vanished." I smiled down at my precious and only child. "We can go catch you some fireflies tomorrow night, okay?"

Hikaru finally smiled, filling the room with light. It wasn't until thirty minutes later when the manager and the fire department were at my door wondering what was going down.

It's been a long day.

I rolled onto my side, facing the window. I felt as if I should meet my eyes with someone else's but there wasn't anyone there. I felt depressed for a second, not seeing anyone there. My mind drifted back to Ikuto and stayed there for hours as I lay awake. Today is Monday. I have to go to work. Bummer. The clock resting on the floor revealed to me that it was time to get up. 4:30am.

I stood, sighing and went into the kitchen. There wasn't much I could make Hikaru with the power off. Instead I went to the bathroom and began taking a shower: shaving, washing my hair, washed my face, and body scrub. As I got out I wrapped one towel around my hair into a spiral on top of my head. I looked into the smoky mirror, staring at my naked body up and down. _Average_. I quickly shook my hair out, blow drying it, then drying the parts of my body that hadn't air dried.

When I exited the bathroom in loose black jeans with a brown belt holding them around my waist decorated in eagles, a long sleeve loose silk like cloth over a black tube top. I wrapped around a thin soft scarf around my neck and hoped to whatever god my toes wouldn't freeze with the high heals I was forced into. Though it was warming up during the day as spring took full effect, but the mornings were still freezing! I walked around the house, gathering a warm white jacket, gloves, and a hat. I couldn't get sick!

I left money and a note that read:

"Dear Hikaru,

I'm sorry that mamma can't leave you a warm meal to eat this morning but at least I can leave some money so you can get some food at school or no your way. Make sure to complete your homework before I come home and be safe on your way to school. Oh! And remember, when I get home, have your boots ready and a warm jacket. ;) We're going firefly hunting.

Love, Momma."

I left on my long journey, a day of work ahead of me. As I made my way down the hill towards the main rode my feet started to ache. "Already?" I asked myself, completely annoyed. I kept up with the pain just because I had no other change of shoes and it would be a little, well more than a little, painful to walk all the way to work barefoot. Main Street was in view, and so was a large clock, which read me being late. This is when I decided to take my heals off and run. I made pretty good time.

The shop wasn't fully open yet but I was late. I fumbled in the dressing room, trying to wash the dirt off of my cold red feet. I was secretly giving myself a foot massage but no body needs to know that. As I was 'cleaning' my feet I head footsteps. Okay, hurry, hurry, I got to get going before anyone realizes I'm late. When I looked up at the abrupt stop in step I saw one of the workers glaring at me. Today will not turn out good at all.

"You're late." Her words were full of venom.

"I'm sorry." My words were full of sarcasm as I rose to my feet and put the heals back on. Today's dress was more concealed. Pants… I guess. Our tops weren't so concealed, but at least we were wearing pants, unlike my other job that decided to use the spring as an excuse to do a "tease bathing suit day". I'm so exited!

"You know, all of us are mothers and we still make it on time. We have it even worse than you, we have more than one kid." She spat the last part of her statement like venom, trying to get it in my eyes and blind me. "You are so under us but you get special treatment, I don't even know why." She was really the only one to be this mean to me. The other girls and I were on very good terms, but this bitch was just down right… BITCHY!

I walked passed the girl, giving a small glare her way as she glared at me before I left the room. I quickly ran around like a frantic bird after that, cleaning and setting up tables. I had a little rest in the back as the other girls started serving the customers. I took some deep breathers, rested my feet, then got back on the road, ready to serve with a pleasant smile.

"Amu-baby, will you go and bring this to table five, it's you're right?" The cook who asked me this as I left the back room has always been nice on me. She often made pet names for all the waitresses but I always was "Amu-baby". Her explanation was that "Amu" was the best name for me but it needed a little "Pizaz!" "It's Kukicha tea, an odd order don't you think? We don't get a lot of these."

I nodded at her as I gently grabbed the tea plate and cup, walking over to table five where a person reading a newspaper sat. I couldn't really see, but the person was in very nice dress, maybe even a suit. "Here's your Kukicha tea," I said in a cheerful voice that turned into a 'jaw dropping wide eyes oh my god' voice. As the newspaper lightly fell onto the table next to the tea, it revealed a man in a suit, and none other than…

"Amu?" His voice was husky and surprised. He was just as handsome as he was the last time my eyes laid upon this man.

"Ikuto?"

Time stopped.

"Hey, that one is pretty nice." A man's voice behind me fell.

"Nah, I like brunettes better. _She _is pretty hot, don't you think?" And he has friends, great.

"Um, excuse me, miss? May I order?" I looked behind me to see a man. He wasn't in hobo status in the way he dressed but he was nowhere near almost formal dress.

"I'll see you around," I quickly said as I walked over to the three men sitting at the table, one I hadn't noticed. "How may I serve you?" I hated the wording but it was what us waitresses had to say.

"I'd like some Mecha tea," the third man said, being quite light spoken.

"I'd like the same, thank you." This man preferred brunettes.

"I'd like some of you, if I may?" This man had to be the most discussing creature alive, though I have seen worse.

"I'll be back with you're drin-" I was cut off by the lady I met in the changing room earlier in the morning.

"Non-sense doll, I'll get their drinks. You've been bought for the time being so have a break with these nice men." I gave a quick glare towards her as she did the same in my direction.

I sighed and was about to sit down with them but before I knew it a pair of arms were wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to a warm body. "I've already set an appointment with this young miss here, so you'll have to wait." His breath was brushing up against my ear, making a blush run across my face. I couldn't even come up with any words of protest, and I didn't even want to protest against Ikuto.

"Never mind," the unknown man said.

Ikuto guided me with one hand on my waist to where he was sitting at table five. His hand moved from my waist, gliding up my side, down my arm and grabbing onto my hand, sitting me down across from where he'd soon sit himself. "What have you gotten me into this time?" He whispered in my ear, in a playful voice. "You'll have to repay me somehow." His words sent a shiver up my spine, a fast blush forming on my face.

As Ikuto sat down across from me, I could over hear one of the men whisper under his breath, "He looks like he owns some big bucks, we can't jump even further into debt." I smiled lightly to this. Ikuto just went back to his newspaper, drinking his tea as I sat there, having nothing else to do but gaze longingly at him.

"If you keep staring at me like that, you're going to excavate a hole through my face." Ikuto glanced up from his newspaper, looking into my eyes now. I couldn't resist blushing lightly, and it didn't help that Ikuto then reached across the table, lightly caressing my cheek. This didn't help my blush. I flinched away from him, which I automatically regretted. A sad expression flew across his face. "Amu." He said my name so softly.

My blush continued, and shivers just continued to run up my spine, never letting me catch a breath. "I-Ikuto, uh, I don't think we should be doing this here." My voice was a little more than a whisper as Ikuto looked over my head, seeing that almost everyone in the café was staring at us. Ikuto was leaning across the table towards me and I found myself leaning in towards him. We were so close that our faces were almost touching. It felt like _everyone_ was staring at us and I suddenly understood his words of "excavate a hole through my face."

"I'll be on my way then," Ikuto moved away from my and stood. I felt a huge wave of disappointment wash over me. I stood as well, being a waitress, I needed to show my costumers off with a smile and continue doing my job.

"See you, Ikuto," I said while wearing a smile though I defiantly sounded desperate, pitiful, but gleeful at the same time. He smiled back at me as he left, one that read, "You bet" and it made me swoon.

The day went on. Halfway through my first job it started pouring like crazy and didn't let up even a little as I ran to my second job. There I did wear something like a swimsuit, sadly, and got asked out a few times. A model agency man who was visiting just for a chocolate cake and some coffee asked me to be a model and I somehow found myself being tricked into signing. I rejected his offer, multiple times actually. I think what got me was the promise of high pay and only needing to work for a few hours at night.

I was tricked! I swear, I'm not model material at all and I'm sure this man is just pawning me!

The weather cleared up as I walked home. It was dark and dry now. My feet got a little wet because I had to carry my heals again. I felt so happy! I spun round in the almost empty streets, gleeful and humming to myself. Everything was right, and there wasn't an, 'except there is this strange man following me' this time. I smiled to myself. I was so happy!

"Tonight Hikaru and I will go get fireflies for him." I smiled again at the thought. It'd been so long since I'd done something this fun. Yes, tomorrow would be very long but I didn't care. Hikaru needs to have some fun as a kid. These thoughts made me sad though, like a boulder hitting me in the face, to obvious to dodge. Hikaru, because of my lack of money, couldn't have a kid's life like he should. I sighed. "I hope he can forgive me."

When I got home Hikaru was fast asleep on my bed. He was curled up, covered in blankets. I smiled, thinking of waking him up, but chose differently. Instead I went back downstairs in slippers and got the mail. Three bills, two letters: one from mom and dad and one from Ami; and junk mail, junk mail, junk mail. I returned to my little hole in the wall and laid the mail down on the counter.

"Hikaru," I called out only seconds before I remembered he was asleep. "Of shit," I muttered, realizing. I walked as quiet as the squeaky floorboards would let me to the living room to peak in on Hikaru. He was sitting up now, glazed over eyes as he stared off into space. "You okay?" I asked in a whisper. He glanced my way, a smile quickly forming on his lips and a nod.

"I didn't have any nightmares, mamma. I think I'm cured." I smiled at him and turned off the lights in the kitchen. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, crawling under the covers.

"Then let's get some good sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I kissed him on the head, laid my head down on the pillow, and was out in a matter of two seconds.

I had many dreams this night. One where I was a popular model, making a lot of money and giving Hikaru all he's ever wanted. The next one was of Hikaru and I going firefly hunting, but it seemed like there was someone else there with us. A man? My third dream was of Ikuto. We were together, in a decent sized house, Hikaru was there, smiling and teasing the girl next door. Ikuto and I kissed, then smiled at each other, then to Hikaru playing in the yard with a big dog. It could be everything I wished for, all in one night.

**(End Chapter)**

Oh my gosh, so many chapter four responses… HOW?! Hahaha. I've been so busy with working on my art portfolio to help me for future college and in the midst of it all I gained inspiration.

DECLARATION!

I'm so sorry everyone. I have been so brain-dead, but one day, it hit me! I've been writing! And writing! But the beginning wasn't satisfactory. My best friend… let's call her Zane. She told me a story of her dreams, and Hikaru's dream came to be. There is a few alters between Zane's and Hikaru's but… It's still a laugh.

Responding to the Reviewers Corner!

oxCuteKataraox

Was this chapter satisfying enough? Well.. Not for me. :P I hope for many more… in depth Amuto moments to appear. :3

LuckyStarWitch

YES! Lion King is the best thing in the world next to Amuto of course but still! Hahaha, Yeah, you can use it, and if you need any help with the multi-lingual thing, I can help. I'm pretty out there with the language guru.

aquris

Not soon enough. I hope you can forgive me?

yukikittycatofwisdom

D: I'm soooooo sorry! Ah! Please forgive me. I am not worthy of such great readers!

DeathGirl742

Prego - Pregnant :D

TheQueenOfMe

You're too good for me. T-T I hope I have not disappointed.

Sweetloxie

Did I disappoint? I think not… well… maybe a little… but it's still pretty cool. :D

TheQueenOfMe

Please forgive me! I'll try to update as soon as possible for the next chapter. After Tuesday I should be in the almost clear and I'll be able to write.

CreativeJournalist

Things have been going pretty smooth lately minus the long LONG brain blah but all my stuff is on role again!

Thank you all, I love you!!!! Let's make lots of babies! (Not really, there's a lot of them all over the world… so let's adopt!) :D

Scarlet.


	6. I've been looking, I've been waiting

**(Start Chapter)**

I woke to two deep blue eyes staring intensely into my yellow ones. I jumped, dazed, thinking that they belonged to Ikuto. As my butt planted itself on the ground I found to realize that it was Hikaru. I sighed, a little disappointed. "Hikaru, why'd you scare mama like that?"

"Mama, you're late for work."

I took in his soft voice as he too fell backwards, due to surprise. He was now on his hand and knee as he rubbed him bum, a sign of pain. "What?!" I screamed, making Hikaru recoil from my voice. I ran into the kitchen, looking around for the calendar but because I was still dazed I forgot that the calendar wasn't in the kitchen, but the hallway. "Ah!" I slid into the hallway, slamming into the bathroom door, then retaliating into the wall, with the calendar. "Today is…" I looked, trying to figure out the date. "Ah! Got it. Uh… "Take Hikaru with you Amu, I warn you." What does that mean?"

"It's "take your child to work day", don't you remember, mama?"

Oh.

"Well, let's get ready then." I smiled sheepishly. As I went through my normal walk through of the morning, though a lot speedier this time, Ikuto never left my mind. All of our childhood memories, I blushed, _the hospital_. Tadase was pretty pissed and demanded explanations, and for a while, didn't talk to Nigehiko. It's been a long time.

Hikaru and I left the house. I gave him a piggyback ride most of the way to work, smiling and laughing. I didn't realize that today would end up pretty bad.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My heart pounded in my chest, it was pretty painful, but my face stayed neutral.

"Older bro-" Chiharu began as she tried to open the door. "Hey, older brother, why won't you let me in?" Truth be told, I didn't have a lock on my door, but whenever I felt like not being disturbed I would move a large dresser in front of my door, loaded with heavy junk.

"Not now Chiharu," I spoke out, just loud enough for the girl to hear. I was annoyed enough that she was bothering me, and the fact that she is the reason I had to come up with moving the dresser in front of the door, or considered a lock. Rolling over in my bed, I spotted the most ingenious object in my room, sitting right on top of the dresser. A large CD player with cassette and radio magnificently connected to two beautiful enormous speakers.

My motivation to drown out Chiharu's constant "play with me" became overpowering, which was a good thing. I sat up, a little slumped, and dragged myself over to the stereo. I looked through the CD's that were already in and played a random mix I'd made myself, years ago. Turning the knob for volume, the sound became piercing in my ears, a perfect pitch to drown out all life and leave me to my thoughts in silence.

Take me out by Fanz Ferinand slammed out of my speakers, leaving a nice turn to my thoughts. I was in a happy place, nearly to a nap mode when a part of the lyrics sent me in a totally different direction. It was only the beginning of the song but it crashed me through painful memories, I'd rather almost forget.

"So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you."

_Amu._

"I'm just a shot away from you, and if you leave here, you leave me broken, shattered, I lie."

"If there was a flavor for this girl's voice, it'd be 'strawberry milk." I heard my younger self say in my head. I nearly begged for no more. "She looked up at me with her gleaming golden eyes, her strawberry pink hair, and a smile upon her delicate pale pink lips and said, "Thank you," with her strawberry milk voice." I nearly cringed, rolling onto my side and glaring at the wall, hoping it'd burst into flames. "The feeling inside me urged me forward as I turned to face her completely; taking her chin in between my two hands that were freezing compared to her little kid warmness. She was looking up at m with complete innocence in her eyes as I gazed down at her, my face inching closer to hers." I growled at myself for remembering any of this.

"I laid down next to her, though not under the blnket like she was, and somehow ended up spooning with her, one arm around her waist. I laid like this for a while, running my face into the back of her neck lightly. I thought a few times that she was going to wake up. "I-Ikuto…" I flinched as she said my name, though it didn't seem like she woke up… So she was talking about me in her sleep? I chuckled."

"Go away!" I nearly screamed to the memories running through my mind.

"My eyes opened to the blinding light of the sun outside the sliding glass door, and slowly I realized the mistake I had made. I shot up, my eyes wandering around the room then landing on the empty space around me on the bed." I rolled over onto my other side, hoping it was the position I was in that was bringing all these things back. My next memory was of when Amu 'ran away' from home because of Easter and Ami was in my possession. "I left the house, locking it and jumping into a character change, leaping from roof to roof, trying to find the missing kitten that could get badly hurt at this time of night. _Kitten huh? That has a nice ring to it._ It made me smirk a little."

I nearly tried to fall off the bed, just to purposely slam my head against something.

My next memory not only pained me because of the events before hand, but because it was the first time I realized the power Amu had over me. "I-Ikuto!" She sounded so happy; she even made my name sound like it was worth multi million dollars." The crazy stories I told Amu about, the hospital blowing up and mushrooms, I'll never trust doctors again with Amu when medication was required. "Amu" I heard my memories voice say. "What is it Ikuto?" Her breath tickled my scalp and her voice intoxicated my mind. It was so soft; it was almost like she was ready for sleep to come for her as well." We cuddled in the hospital, our body's intertwined and giving the other warmth.

I decided to lay on my back, where I started, gazing at the ceiling as I gave into my memories. I was breathing abnormally from exhaustion, trying to hold back all my old memories I had for so long.

"I found myself so deeply in love with Amu, though anytime anyone asked about something related to it, she seemed to shy away from it. I wanted to make Amu mine forever with this kiss, and during this… amazing event, there was a voice in my head telling me I could d more, something to make Amu really mine. Something that'll make her never forget me, something that will probably hurt her for the rest of her life, and something I'd regret in time."

I tried to cut my memory again, but failed.

"Ikuto, you're hurting me!" Amu from my memory, her voice broke out. I winced, knowing what was going to happen.

"Amu's voice cut through every other voice in my head; now looking down at Amu in shock I realized I'm putting most of my weight on Amu's wrists. Quickly I jumped up off of her and stood across the room from her. I was so ashamed; she looked scared as she looked up at me. That sight will be in my mind for a long time, it will haunt me after I leave…" And it still does. "…and this is the reason I need to make Amu mine. If I don't she'll forget about me and when I come back I'll no longer exist in her world. I will just be a stranger, a shadow of the past that wants to come back and haunt her. I don't want to be a shadow; I want to be her future."

This time, I went through with my plan. I rolled off my bed and onto my floor where a hard ground awaited my head. On the way down I got the pleasure of slamming against the end table and cutting my head open. Just a little scratch. I rolled onto my back, feeling the cold of the floor and the wave of depression running over me. "Pathetic" I murmured to myself before turning off the stereo and loving everything back to its original spots.

Chiharu was nowhere to be around, and it was my time to escape. Where? I didn't know yet, but I soon found out where my feet led me. The same place, or perhaps person is a better term, that my feet always drag me to, Amu.

**(End Ikuto's POV)**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

Bored.

I sat at a booth as I watched my mom go around serving men and women tea, coffee, pastries, and other goods. I wasn't allowed to move from this booth, but it was defiantly better than going to school. _Ding Dong. _A group of people entered the shop, one seemingly very familiar, but blocked out from me.

"Tadase?" My mom's voice was so loud in my ears as the shop quieted at whatever seemed to be going on now. I glanced over the booth to see the group now more defensive. Mom looked my way and a man with blond hair and pink eyes followed her gaze. Tadase was his name? It was so familiar to me.

"You're taking him out of school?" His voice was angered.

"For good reasons!" Mom fought back. Why did this man care if I was in school? "And at least I have a job to support him. You don't do shit for your own child." Her words stung me a little, but I knew they weren't directed towards me but the man. He flinched away.

"Amu, go to the back room," the manager of the shop demanded, angry with mom now. As she walked passed me, she grabbed my hand and took me with her. "You may take the rest of your time off for you to cool your head." The manager's words were almost whispered, as trying not to embarrass mom, though everyone was quiet, waiting for the next hit.

She changed faster than I could imagine. I went to the bathroom and came back to see her waiting for me, ready to leave. "You ready?" Her voice was soft, gentle, but very quiet. I nodded, and then threw her a questioning gaze. "Don't worry, I called in sick for the other shop," she said, almost sheepishly.

As we walked out the back door I just looked at the ground, not feeling like looking up at the sky. It was only when mom stopped suddenly that I finally glanced up to see the obstacle of me running into momma's leg. What I saw was not as unpleasing as I thought it would be; I was unsettled by the man standing in front of us, not sure what to make of the situation.

**(End Hikaru's POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

"Ikuto?" His name seemed jagged on my tongue, like I haven't said it in many years. He gazed at me with a sad look. "Ah! Blood." My movements weren't thought of as I pulled a cloth out of my pocket and dabbed Ikuto's head. I wasn't looking at his face, afraid of a blush running across my own, but even if I wished his hair blocked the sapphire gems from view. My body stiffened as he flinched away. I had to ignore it. "What happened?" His hand cautiously move to my wrist, seeing if it was okay to touch me before I freaked out screaming for no reason.

"Amu," his voice was husky as it ran through my ears, teasing me.

"Mamma?" Dear god I almost forgot. I turned my head in Hikaru's direction. He was confused so I just smiled and winked.

I turned back to Ikuto, worry filling my eyes. "Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" He flinched away from me. I was worried. "Ikuto?"

"It's nothing, you should be going. Tadase is in there, huh?" He looked enraged from the glimpse I got. He started to move towards the shop. I let go of Hikaru's hand and quickly moved after Ikuto, grabbing onto the back of his shirt. "Amu? Please let go?"

"Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded. If he wasn't going to tell me, I'll make a scene. I swear I will, just watch!

……….Two Hours Later………

How'd I end up here again?

Hikaru was sitting on the couch that I woke up on at Ikuto's house, Chiharu sitting next to him, trying to amuse and get to know the poor boy.

I, however, was being dragged off by Ikuto; he told me not to ask any questions, so I didn't, but it still didn't mean I wasn't curious of why we ended up here. Hallway after hallway after hallway, does this house never end? Or, maybe Ikuto doesn't own a house, but an estate? Yeah, that's it. Rich violinist. Maybe? Uhg! So many questions, none of which will be answered because I'll forget them in a second. How I knew? Ikuto was dragging me into a dark room.

…

A dark room huh?

Ah! No! It's not supposed to be like this! I have a kid I need to take care of, and I need to focus on my two jobs! I don't have time for a relationship right now.

Ikuto turned on the lights. The room was quite big. A bed lying on the floor in the corner, the place he sat me down, and a couch on the other side of the room, where he sat. Was he trying to put distance between us? I don't get him at all.

"Amu, I'm sorry."

What?

"I don't understand," I said slowly, thinking he'd comprehend my words better this way. Stupid idea of course, but I thought, 'why not?' "Why do you have to be sorry?"

"I still haven't been able to forgive myself." All right, Ikuto. Smoke and mirrors, tell me the gig. He had a sad look in his eyes as he looked down at the floor between his feet. "I still wonder if I did anything to you that night, if you'd wait for me, but I didn't want to risk hurting you." All of this emotion, bursting out from Ikuto, it was all too strange to me. I tried to concentrate on Ikuto's words, though I didn't fully understand them.

His hand was covering his face now; his index massaged his right temple and his thumb rubbing his left. "I sometimes with I had, but the look you gave me afterwards, I still can't leave it alone." He looked at me with sad eyes; barely able to see them now as his hair veiled his face and his hands dropped. "I thought if I broke from Easter and left you, you would be safer. I also thought that maybe I could forget about you, but not one day has passed that I haven't been haunted by your image."

A shudder ran through me. Ikuto sounded so cold now, so intimidating, and so dangerous. I was looking to the side now, trying to avoid eye contact. "But it seemed that I was the only one plagued by the sweat memories we share." This was like a spear through my chest. He'd never been this cold towards me except for a few times that we were both deciding if we were enemy or friends.

I felt something, and as I looked up I couldn't help but see the crying child in Ikuto's form. No, he wasn't crying, but there was something that said he wanted to, he was holding it all back. "Ikuto," my voice betrayed me as I wanted it to be even, solid, unaffected. It came out as a whisper, wavering and fear riding it like it wasn't even a challenge. I stood before thinking, took some shaky steps, and kneeled down in front of Ikuto. I placed my hands on both sides of his face, like he'd done to me a few times, and pulled him closer to me. I gave him a light kiss, only a second, but powerful enough.

It wasn't Ikuto who cried, but me. Tears started to well up and fall from the rims of my eyes, leaving wet lines down my cheeks. "Ikuto," I whimpered. I felt a little pathetic though, but at the same time, I felt the need to do this. If Ikuto wouldn't cry, I'd do it for him. I was shocked as his fingers smoothly made their way through my hair. I looked to Ikuto, who was studying me. Gazing at the long strands of hair between his fingers. Glancing at my tear stained cheeks. Staring at me as if I'll vanish in thin air.

"Ikuto," I whimpered out, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him closer to me.

"I've wanted to see you. I'm sorry that I've forgotten and that I forgot. I've wanted to feel the warmth only you've shown me." I could feel his rigged body against mine. "I've wanted to see you," I repeated again.

He loosened him mussels and wrapped his arms around my petit waist. He stood suddenly, taking me with him. He was pushing me back, moving slowly backwards to somewhere I couldn't see. I let out a squeak as I fell backwards onto something soft, the bed I sat on before. Ikuto hovered above me, looking down at me with a sad look. I let into all urges. First, I gently rubbed my fingertips against his cheek, right below his eye. I then lifted myself, just enough to steal another kiss. Finally, I wrapped my arms around Ikuto, and hugged myself to him.

_Ikuto. Can you hear my heart beat for you? Do you hear the song it makes? Calling out your name._

**(End Chapter)**

A short chapter with a cliffy, I admit. It's a long read but I promise, next chapter will be fantastic! That is if the Ikuto and Amu in my head actually MOVE somewhere.

Amu: You can't push us too much! It's embarrassing.

Scarlet: Yeah yeah.

Okay, one thing, I didn't mean to have Hikaru, Amu's kid, and Hikaru, Gozen, to be related. I didn't even know that kids name! I laughed… then once it sits it cried a little. Hahaha. I looked around and decided on the first name I saw. Twala.

Responding to the Reviewers Corner! (Aww, only 2, but you guys ROCK!)

TheQueenOfMe

Café, Café. The first only hires single mothers. A male runs the other and he only hired people who can attract attention, Amu fits. (Pink hair!) He got a little bit angst and depressed this time, but he's always wearing a mask, he just needs to realize that Amu means well and wants… I was about to say in his pants but… well… that too. :/ Anyways. Crazy? Just a lot.

CreativeJournalist

I hope I have come to a fine deadline?


	7. The Church of Hot Addiction

**(Start Chapter)**

My mind flashed back to someone important, a memory I wish I'd never forgotten.

"…Ikuto cuddled with me even more, our legs becoming deeply intertwined, his face in my neck and his arms around my back, one holding onto my upper back, and the other holding onto the small of my back. One of my arms was wrapped around his back as well as my other hand was in his hair, my fingers making there way through the strands of hair.

While we were like this Ikuto even bit my neck. I wanted to scream, "pervert" at him but for some reason, I was fine with it. Sure I pulled at his hair a little making him bite down even harder as he sucked on my skin, but it felt nice. It was strange, but yes, I admit it felt nice. At the time I was distracted on what he was doing, but finally, when the nurse came in thirty minutes later and asked if I was beat, she gave me a mirror and I found multiple hickeys on my neck, complimentary of Ikuto. I would have loved to scream at him, but he looked so cute sleeping on the couch. He really did stay up the whole time I've been in the hospital."

I gazed up into blue sapphires longingly, just as I was being gazed down at. It only took a blink, only a second, and all I saw of Ikuto was his blue, silky hair. A gasp of surprise released from my mouth as I felt his tongue sliding from the bottom of my ear to my collarbone. A shiver ran through my and by back arched into Ikuto, my body asking for more. "W-wait," I mutter out before I felt a sharp pain that quickly turned into pleasure as he bit down and started sucking on my neck. "I-Ikuto." I meant it as a protest but his name turned more into a moan.

He flinched at his name coming from me, I'm sure it was hard for him to stop but when he raised his head he looked pained. "Amu, I'm sorry," He began to get off me though before I knew it my arms were around his neck, dragging him back down. "Amu?" This had to be the first time I've heard his voice so shocked. I'd once experience his shocked face when he tried to steel Su away from me when I was in elementary school.

"Ikuto," I whispered, moving my mouth towards his ear. "I want you, now." My voice was gentle but demanding. I slid my tongue along the rim of his ear then lightly nibbled on his ear lope. His breath hitched and one hand was sliding around my waist and other on the matrices, bracing himself further away from me. He was so cute, trying to get away like a cat being thrown into a bath.

I no longer felt Ikuto's hand around my waist, but I did feel my hands above my head being bound down. "Hey, have your heard of my religion?" His voice was in my ear, a soft singing tone to his words. I melted underneath him, licking my lips unconsciously and my breath becoming more prominent. "It's called the Church of Hot Addiction." My eyes widened in realization about the song he was singing and at the feel of his tongue sliding around my ear, then down my neck.

"I'm willing," I tried to say without moaning as he began sucking on my neck. Failed. "You're waiting," He paused for a brief second as the lyrics came to me, altered to the situation. I brought in a deep breath and finished the third line, "Turn out the lights." My breath hitched as he bit and sucked on my neck, closer to my ear that the earlier one. As he removed his lips from my neck I felt a cold shiver run through me. He had way of using his tongue after giving a hickey where he ran his tongue along the hickey right before he removed his lips and continues until his mouth is to far away.

His lips smashed into mine, a deep, intense and needing kiss. There was so much passion thrown into the kiss, our mouths moving in sync. I tried to move my hands but he kept them firmly against the bed and he lowered himself onto me, not trying to put too much of his weight on me. His fingers ran under my shirt, lightly doodling shapes onto my skin. His fingers were cold, sending shivers up and down my spine and I found myself doing the most unthinkable.

A strange sound came from my throat. A long purr? I felt as if I was just breathing out but it didn't sound like a longing sigh. I think the thing that was even worse was Ikuto's reply. He made a long purring sound as well. I could feel him smile into the kiss as, dare I ever get more drastic than this, I slid my tongue along his lower lip and gave him a little nip. He opened up to me and it was war. Our tongues fought with one another, sliding across the other, invading the other's mouth, and taking in the other's taste.

He tasted nothing like I'd thought. He didn't taste like milk, or the nights, but a warm-like taste, almost like the sun. After a while the taste changed, and soon tasted a mixture of the sun and a sweet taste of lollypops. At first it was an awkward taste but soon you learned to like it, then love it and yearn for it.

"Mama!"

Oh no.

Ikuto perked up, looking towards the same direction as I now looked. Hikaru was standing in the doorway, a look of shock, disgust, and I swear I could see his soul leaving his body slowly. Chiharu shortly appeared afterwards, standing next to my child. Her hand lightly landed on his shoulder as she tried to move his body, away from the scene. He moved slowly at her guide and as she almost moved out of sight she turned towards us and glared. Her glare, I knew, was directed at me.

"Amu, shall we?" His voice was in my ear and a shiver went down my spine.

"Ikuto, we can't. I need to get Hikaru fed." I looked off to the side, a little depressed. Sides of me wished I could continue with him, make our bodies one, but Hikaru _was_ first on my list of important things. No matter how close Ikuto was to that important line, Hikaru was just a little higher.

A short laugh was in my ear. Ikuto was laughing at me! "You sure are dirty, Amu." A blush ran across my face as he got off me, releasing my arms, and helping me up on my feet. "I meant, should we go out for dinner? It's about that time anyways." We were now on our feet and he pulled me into a close hug. "I've missed you so much," he whispered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging myself closer to him. "I lo-" I was stopped mid sentence by Chiharu, her screams muting my confession.

"You! How could you? If you haven't blinded the poor boy then he's defiantly traumatized!" I froze. Her voice could have thrown a spear through my chest if Ikuto wasn't standing in front of me.

"Chiharu," Ikuto's voice was so stern, so hard and cold to the point that it scared me a little. "Lower your voice and get some spare cloths to put Hikaru in. We're going out." I looked over Ikuto's shoulder to find Chiharu looking down at the ground. It was hard but I was able to make out a pained face.

"Yes, sir." She left with these words, leaving us in peace.

"Now, Amu. We're going to have to put something a little more appropriate on for you." He started to slide my shirt off my shoulders, "Looks like we're going to have to take this off." A blush formed on my face once more as I jumped back, away from Ikuto's reach, and attempted at covering myself.

"I-I'll dress myself thank you very much," I muttered quickly. I could only see his smirk as he turned around, his hand in the air. He muttered something along the lines of, "that's to bad," and called a maid over. She took me to another room, pulling out a beautiful knee length dress. The bad thing about this was when she turned towards me with an evil glint in her eyes.

…....30 minutes later……

"H-how did we end up here?" I muttered to myself, looking over to Hikaru who was in nice dress and admiring himself. I then looked around at the restaurant that Ikuto had swept us off to. It was defiantly high class. As I skimmed the menu I couldn't imagine anything Hikaru, or myself for that fact, would like. Or recognized.

It was just the three of us, sitting at a round table in the middle of a restaurant half an hour out of town. I could hear Hikaru's stomach growling from the time we left to the time we sat down. I gazed down at the table as the waiter set a plate of fancy French bred and two pallets of butter on a silver plate onto the table. I had to skillfully hold Hikaru's hands under the table before he could rip the waiter's hand off, going for the bread. It was a little scary.

Though, the dinner was tasteful and every few seconds I had to lean over and wipe something off of my child's face I didn't feel shamed when Iktuo smoothly slid the bill under the table, glanced at it, then went back to watching Hikaru as he explained his assignments he was currently doing in school. I'm sure he'd hear from Chiharu later about the bruises that were only faint now.

"That is very interesting. Amu, did you know that Hikaru wants to learn how to play the piano and violin?" His eyes seemed to cover my body, reminding me of earlier and how I wished that dinner hadn't gotten in the way, no matter how embarrassed I was to vocalize it.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief as the words sank in. I'd never heard of anything revolving what Hikaru wanted to learn or want to be. I looked at Hikaru, who was now looking off in another direction, a slight blush on his face. I smiled which turned into a small frown. I turned back to Ikuto who was staring intently at me, a small smirk forming. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Shall we go?" He stood, extending his hand out to me. I gently placed my hand in his, standing and looking over to Hkaru, who had already found himself to his feet and was waiting for us.

On the ride back, we rode in the same Mercedes Benzes we came in, Ikuto driving and Hikaru in the back, sleeping on my lap. We didn't talk, he just stared out the front windshield, and I looking down at Hikaru, running my fingers through his hair. When I glanced up a few times to look at Ikuto I found him looking through the rearview mirror at me with thoughtful eyes like they were making a decision about something that would be life threatening.

He dropped us off at my apartment building, helping me carry Hikaru up the stairs. I whispered a "Thanks" to Ikuto, he nodded back as a "You're welcome". We shared a short kiss and I walked him out. It was a bittersweet ending. I went to my window, trying to see if I could watch at Ikuto drove away, but found that my window faced the wrong side of the building.

It was hardly time to go to sleep, but everything about today was exhausting. I thought back to earlier that day. Hikaru's bored face as she examined the café. Tadase, making his appearance at the cafe and nearly ruining my day. Ikuto, who nearly beat Tadase to a pulp, though I'm sure he killed him in his mind. He'd taken Hikaru and I to his house, and then out to dinner. And, there was that intense moment. How I wish we could have finished what never started.

Tomorrow would be another day. Just another day after a night full of pleasure. So maybe tomorrow won't be just like every other day, but it might be close.

……Noon (The Next Day)…….

The café was pumping, bouncing with intense rhythm coming from newly installed stereo and forty-five inch speakers in the high corners. Today I was still off from my first job and was now doing a longer shift at my second job. Both of my jobs are waitress jobs. Today the café was only open to those over 18, mainly because of the music being played and today was club night. A new theme the manager was becoming fond of.

A new beat started through the speakers, one I knew very well. "You were a problem child, grounded your whole life so now you're running wild, playing with the good girls. No, that ain't your style. You think you're hot shit. Oh I love it, I love it." I felt my hips moving to the beat as I moved around the café, delivering orders. When I didn't have anything to do I'd just dance in a corner, feeling the beat run through me.

It was starting to become slow and I realized another Cobra Starship song filling the air. Some power must have been haunting me since the little slip of lyrics with Ikuto yesterday. "I know your type, you're daddy's little girl. Just take a bite. Let me shake up your world, 'cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm gonna make you lose control."

A small blush crept over my cheeks as I thought about the lyrics and how I was shy, and sometimes hid it beneath my stubborn side, that is until I met Ikuto. Yes, I was still shy, but not to the depths of my shyness as a child. It was Ikuto that, even though I'd forgotten him, tried at Tadase over and over, trying to get him to sleep with me or pay attention to me.

"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place. She's a looker, don't stand a chance." I heard a whisper come from behind me as I swayed to the music and sung along. I didn't notice him at all, in fact I thought he was just part of the music. Arms moved around my waist, pulling my body against someone else's.

"And he got away with the girls in the back, and looking too hot to dance." I sang along. I continued to dance, and the verse repeated, and the voice behind me sang about the girl, and I sang about the boy. I didn't think anything strange until I lined the dot to dot. A different voice in the song… coming from strictly behind me, someone's arms around my waist, and someone's body behind me, swishing to the music in sync with my own.

"Ah-" I was about to reach a high pitch scream before a hand clasped over my mouth. Shivers ran down my spine. Who could possibly think it was okay to assault a worker inside their work? I mean, sure, there is a lot of people here today but right now the shop's customers have thinned and this person wants to attack me NOW?

"Shhh, Amu. You'll make people think you're being attacked or something." His voice filled my ear, my mind filled with annoyance for him showing up at my work. How dare he scare me like this. How dare he! I tried to mumble out words but they only turned into slurred baby noises. "Aw, Amu, you're to cute." I could hear the smile in his voice. Oh, he was going down. "You also look quite tasty. Could I have a bite, if you will?" His lips rested on the arch of my neck, gently kissing around to the side. He sucked lightly and I received shivers running up and down my spine.

I flailed my arms around, trying to get the sign across that this wasn't okay, at all! Even if it was him, I absolutely won't allow something like this to happen! Another 'eek' sound came form my throat as my arms were forced down from the arm that was around my waist. Now, it was around my waist, and holding both of my arms close to my body. More mumbling sounds were maid as I tried to speak through his hand.

"Okay, break it up. I know you're her fiancé but would you please refrain from doing anything to her that might stay her from her work?" The manager now stood in front of me. He was looking at the mad behind me like he was a god. Yes, I'm sure my manager would suck his, but this man is just too…. FIANCE?!

I turned my head, only enough to see blue hair. I knew it was Ikuto a while ago, once he said my name for the first time. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he didn't lay off. "Aww, but I've missed her so much." How did he find out where I worked anyways? Oh right, the same way he found out where my house was when I was a little kid. Being an omega stalker!

"Ikuto, why are you here?" I asked as his hand uncovered my mouth. I was breathing a little heavy because of the fact that I'm a poor breather through my nose.

"As I said, Amu, shhh." He loosened his grip enough to turn me around in his arms and put a light kiss on my lips. "I'll be going now." He said towards the manager as he rested his head shortly on my head. "He then looked at me. "I'll be back for you though." With this, Ikuto gracefully left my work.

"Amu, please get back to work. While you and your fiancé were being all love-dovey more costumers came in." The manager was blushing slightly at the door Ikuto had left out of.

"M-Manager, I didn't think you seriously swung that way." One of the girls said, serving someone an iced drink.

I blushed. "Who said he was my fiancé?!" I asked, flailing my arms around again, until I just decided to stop making a fuss and get to work.

"That beautiful man," the manager said in a dreamy voice as he followed me.

"I-Ikuto did?" My face, all the more red, became dazed. I nearly ran into three consumers on the way to table five. I sighed, my manager sighed, and then we sighed together.

I started to think about Ikuto and I becoming engaged. I had one of those "dot dot dot" moments, and then decided it was probably impossible.

I glanced at my manager. He wasn't all that bad looking. Wild brunette hair with light brown eyes and a darker skin tone. His body wasn't slim, but it wasn't plump either. He wore a light blue striped button up shit with baggy brown shorts. His lets were shaved, which led down to his feet, in white and black vans. Not exactly the most color coordinated, but he was getting there.

I, however, was in uniform. I tight light pink tank top over another black tank top over a short sleeve red shirt. My legs were almost covered, shorts, that were somewhat baggy and black with pink rims around the many pockets. Around my wrists were glow sticks, that wouldn't work unless the lights dimmed a little more and it was night. I wore vans as well, but they were pink and black checkered on top with, what was white, bottom rims. I'd colored the bottom rims red with sharpie a while ago.

I was very grateful to my managers, who were somehow rich, for buying outfits for the waitresses. I'd never be able to work if we had to go out and get our own. Another bonus was that we got to keep the cloths and alter them to our will. This manager, however, often liked to bring us girls out shopping, give us a theme and have us choose what we thought best suited it. I don't quite understand how some of the girls around here still couldn't see how this man is gay.

"Um, miss. Could you please help me out a little?"

I looked over to see an older man sitting at a table. He wasn't in his upper thirty's or his upper fifty's, so I'm sure he wasn't going to ask for a quick dance to only be rejected like some other customers had tried earlier. I smiled, looking around the café, a beat moving people around in a rhythm that suited everyone.

My smile turned to the older man. "Coming," I said in an upbeat voice. I can't wait to see where my life takes me. I feel as if something big is going to happen soon.

**(End Chapter)**

Whew. That was exiting! I must admit, I can't wait until I finish the next chapter! Big things are coming for Amu and Hikaru!!!

Oh! And I know you all are loving fan of Now Truth Begins and Sing a Lunar Song, so please check out my new story, A Passionate Rose. :) Amuto! And soon I'll be writing another oneshot, also Amuto. Wow! There's a trend! YES! I'm so exited!

Loves!!!

Scarlet.

Also, TheQueenOfMe and CreativeJournalist, you two are my main reviewers. I love you both so very much. Thank you for having my back. :) I'm sure there are a lot of people who come and read this but you, who word out their feelings for me, thank you.

And to those who are either to shy or to lazy, in a good way, thank you. I love everyone.

Responding the the Reviewers Corner!

TheQueenOfMe

Someone let him back in! It's unrighteous! But this encounter will lead to something dealing with Hikaru. I swear Tadase will never come into this story EVER again unless he serves a short purpose. Nah, Ikuto didn't get to Tadase before Amu got to Ikuto. I'm sure Tadase would be near dead if Ikuto got his perfect figures around Tadase's neck. AND… Hikaru walks in at the heat of the moment, right as Amu is like, "Oh yeah, I'm so ready for you Ikuto." Enter heart in eyes here. Wow… this was an epic chapter. :) Thank you for your support, so very much.

CreativeJournalist

Yes, I admit this chapter did come to me slowly, but oh it turned out swell. The rhythm is a little ish, but I like it. Thank you for your support, so very much.


	8. Sweet Kisses, but Sweeter Promices

**(Start Chapter)**

"I'm sorry. You have been relieved of this job."

"You mean I've been fired?"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye."

_Pisser._

Yes, this is I, Hinamori Amu, getting fired from my first shift job. Why? Because of the fight between Tadase and I. Oh! And the bitch that sucked up to the boss and sweet-talked her. Better wording? She complained about how much of a whore I was and "She hasn't had many special clients lately so we should let her go." I hate her. I've never hated in my life before, I do loath but never hate. Oh, I want to punch her so bad!

What's worse than being fired from my first job is that I'm sick. Hikaru caught the cold and gave it to me. He caught a cold at school and brought it home. Soar throat, coughing, running nose, Godzilla headache, and I have all the energy in the world. I feel retarded half the time and I can't go into work because I dare not give this to anyone! What's better is that I got a personal greeting from the manager of the apartments I live in telling me I'm late on rent. Best. Day. Ever.

Not.

I ran my fingers through my hair, my chin tilted up towards the ceiling as I stood in the middle of my living room. So many sighs passed, just because I was bored. It was sunny outside, streams of light flowing into the apartment and the wind creating a nice breeze around the room. I'd cleaned the house at least three times and the fumes were getting to my head so I opened a window. It was sunny but the temperature wasn't the warmest. I was wearing loose jeans and a tight long sleeve white shirt with a black tank top underneath since the long sleeve shirt was almost see-through.

My hair was back, and it was then that I realized my pink hair had become a darker shade. It went down mid back and it had become darker, but no matter what I'm sure I was one of the only people in Japan to have pink hair. Pretty fair skin, a little above average looking, and still skinny even though I've popped out a kid. No… wait, for Hikaru's sake, it was a crane… or something. He was created from a wish and the [enter random animal here] delivered that wish, a baby named Hikaru. Hikaru, the light to guide me through the darkness: my sweet angel.

I leaned against the windowsill, gazing out across the town, well; actually I was just gazing at another building. But beyond that building, though, was a great view of town. Across the street from the building I gazed at now is a concert hall. A small concert hall, more like a tavern, but when a band played there I could almost hear every beat, every word clearly. Right now there was a band playing that had a classical sound. I let the music fill my ears. It was precious.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I sat, back stage, waiting for the classical band playing decent music to finish their set. I first, started to ponder why Yoru was still by my side. I was free from Easter, I was free to do my own thing, so why was Yoru still here? My mind pondered and pondered. I still couldn't find the answer, which was until my manager appeared. "Ikuto," he said in a stern voice. "Why are you just sitting there like there isn't a care in the world?" I just glared up at him. He was the answer. I didn't even know I had a show today until a loud pounding sound woke me up this morning.

I tried to ignore everything going around with me now, in this place. I thought back to a few nights earlier. Amu looked so beautiful that night. Sitting across from me, I could hardly look away. I was trying desperately to fide words to say, but it was hard. The distance that was between us so many years earlier didn't seem to matter to me much, but she just seemed so far from me, maybe when I couldn't see her I thought she was closer, somehow? No this logic is crazy!

I went outside for some air, only to look up to find myself staring into the sky, wondering what Amu was up to. I knew then, I needed to see her. Sure, I was giving up a gig, but I think it's worth pissing my manager off. If he doesn't quit soon, I'll find a way to get rid of him even if it's firing him and trying to do things on my own again. I went in, said, "See you," with a devilish grin, assembled my things and left. Just like that. I'm sure my manager was crying right now.

I find myself at Amu's apartments, across town. I heard classical music coming from a near by building. It was almost similar to what I was listening to not even thirteen minutes earlier. I looked up towards Amu's apartment, where her window should be. There she was, leaning on the windowsill, staring off. She looks so beautiful today. It's like every time I turn around I see her face and I just need to be with her. The thing I miss the most as a teenager was sometimes waking up to find Amu near by, sleeping peacefully. It'd break me every time I'd sneak in, and back out.

Our eyes met. I knew I had to go up and see her now. Her eyes beckoned to me, and I'm sure my own eyes beckoned her to come to me. She left the window and I knew she was probably rushing towards the stairs now. I quickened my pace towards the building, knowing how clumsy she is. And my keen instincts were right. I showed up right as she was about to fall down the stairs, or perhaps she was already in mid flight. I rushed towards the top of the set I was currently going up.

Just in time too. Her body crashed into mine as I caught her before she'd land on the ground, one arm out the window and a broken skull. My back crashed into the wall, the back of my head hitting the windowsill. "Amu," I found myself saying in a stern voice. Everything was suddenly turned upside down and my frown turned into a smirk. "Aren't you going to give me a "thank you Ikuto" reward?" Her flushed cheeks amused me so much.

"I-Ikuto!" She said, trying to turn in my arms and hit me on my chest. She was week or just holding back a lot because her hits felt like air. Really. They slowed down, and her face became a deeper red. "L-Like, what kind of reward do you want?" She murmured out as she looked at the floor.

She is so cute that I couldn't help but tease. "Kiss," I whispered in her ear, licking the rim. I received a shiver that ran through her body. Her shoulders rose as she tried to protect her face, or hide her blush, I couldn't decide. I really couldn't be so sick to her without an excuse. I'm glad she left plenty of openings for me. I felt my smirk widen. "I've been waiting along time for this moment to come, I'm destined for anything at all." I whispered in her ear, implying dirty things.

"I-Ikuto!" She tried to struggle out of my grasp but I just held her closer. I rubbed my face into her neck, breathing in her sent and got a bit higher. I was still trying to find my answer. I defiantly wanted Amu, I didn't know if I needed her but I am waiting and dieing to find out. I knew I couldn't make her stay with me, and I know there is nothing I could say to change any of this. What could I say?

"Amu, please stay with me, like this a little while longer?" I whispered, squeezing her a little to hard. I felt her body tighten from my squeeze then loosen. My body reacted to hers, loosening as well, but still holding her close. She leaned against me as I hid my face against her neck. Sometimes I'd lightly kiss it, sometimes I was taking in her intoxicating sent, and sometimes, I just sat there, leaning on Amu as she leaned on me.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"I love you, Amu."

"I-Ikuto!" She screamed out loud, her arms flailing about.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear from me?" I asked, moving my head away from her as I tried to look into her eyes. She avoided my eyes, looking at the wall or at some place on the stairs. "Amu, I love you."

"Don't say it just because I want to hear it," she said, trying to be her stubborn old self.

"I love you," I said again, whispering it in her ear. "I love you, I did back then and I do now. I love you." I continued to whisper to her as I kissed her neck and cheek. She was either enjoying it or getting really mad because her whole body was slightly shaking. I then realized she was crying. "Amu?"

"Idiot Ikuto," she whimpered out. "Don't say things that you don't mean. You're going to keep hurting people like that." Tears ran down her face. I couldn't help but feel bad, who wouldn't? I was being beaten down into the ground, or it felt like. I was hurting Amu.

I adjusted myself so I could move her face, my hand on her cheek and pushing it lightly towards me. "Amu," I started as I rubbed some of her tears against her cheek with my thumb. "Amu, I really do love you. I'm not just saying it." I could feel her heart pounding against me as I moved again, and picked Amu up bridal style. "I will protect you from all around you," I whispered to her as I walked up the stairs, still carrying Amu.

"Ikuto," she said my name so low, so seductively, so innocent that I had to control the urge to put her down and push her against a wall to take her now. There was an evident blush on her cheeks. I was slightly waiting for her to continue, which she didn't, and the other part of my concentration was on carrying Amu up the stairs and my balance.

We arrived at Amu's door in a matter of fifty-seven seconds, though to me it seemed almost like five minutes. I was about to fail at opening the door when the door slammed open on it's own. There, before us stood Hikaru, Amu kid. I had almost forgotten about him. Amu always seemed so innocent that I sometimes found myself thinking she couldn't have done anything except kiss or hold hands. She really was a woman now.

"Ikuto, you can put me down now," Amu said shyly as I noticed Hikaru glaring up at me.

"Yeah, put mama down now!" He began to yell.

Both of their commands didn't go over well with my mind like most commands. Instead I held Amu closer to me lightly kissing her cheek. "Why should I?" I was clearly teasing but at the same time, so serious about this. Hikaru's face was red with anger and Amu's was red from a blush. Then, a sound so loud in my ear made me squint my eyes slightly in pain. No, not a scream of protect; not a yell of anger, and not any form of aggravating "Uhhhg!"s. It was coughing. Amu was throwing a coughing fit. Hikaru moved to the side as I walked quickly into the apartment to place Amu on her bed.

I elevated her head on some pillows, looking down at her pained face. She was still coughing but not as bad. I then noticed that Hikaru was coughing lightly behind me. "You're both sick?" I asked like none of this made sense. I just received a glare from Hikaru and a week cough and nod from Amu. I sighed as an answer.

"Is there anything especially stressing you out?" I don't know what caused Amu and her son to catch a cold or whatever but maybe stressing out was a part of it. And maybe I could help.

"Momma lost her first job, now she only has her second, and we're back on rent. We're gonna have to move out soon." Hikaru spilt it all as Amu slowly sat up and slowly made her way to Hikaru to put a hand over his mouth but was to slow.

"Then why not move to a cheaper apartment building or to a friends or to families?"

Amu looked at me then shook her head. "This was the cheapest we found." She sighed, "And I don't really have any friends." Then she looked towards the window, light illuminating the room. "And my family moved to Sapporo City up in Hokkaido. I don't want Hikaru to move out of Tokyo, but I think a new school for him would be nice," she said, turning to Hikaru with a smile. He smiled back and I was a little confused on a secret they shared.

I sat there, thinking about this. "Then why not move in with me?" I didn't realize what I aid until I looked to Hikaru and Amu. Hikaru's eyes shined slightly, he seemed to like the idea a little. Amu, however, was blushing and her eyes screamed yes and no at me. "Uh… Or I could find you guys another place… to… live… or something…" I was spacing out, not really knowing what to say. I wasn't used to trying to help people knowingly. Usually when I helped I hardly realized until after it was all done.

"Mama! Let's do that."

Okay, so Hikaru was all for the idea. I began to wonder if he was thinking about robbing me blind. He was his fathers child, but I'm sure Amu had more of an influence.

"Hikaru, are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Ikuto, are you sure you're okay with it?"

I looked to my side, avoiding Amu's piercing eyes that shone with innocence. "Uh, yeah. But you'll probably have to wait a week for something." I hated to admit it, but I was going to move myself. The house I lived in was way to big for some maids and me. The maids wouldn't be living their anymore either, but half of the money the house is selling for is going towards their living expenses until they can find another job.

"Really? Then you don't mind?" God, who could get anymore innocent?

"As long as you don't mind." I felt like now wasn't a good time to tease her and have her think she needed to go back. She really needed some help. "By the way, where are your charas?" I hadn't really noticed it but her charas weren't really around all that much anymore. I'm sure they were constantly bored since X-eggs were rare now.

"Probably playing."

Amu and Hikaru had grown silent, the atmosphere becoming awkward. I stood, rolled my shoulders some, the looked at Amu with a small smile. "I'll be back to check up on you later, okay, sweetie?" I dropped my voice lower than usual when I called her the new pet name I decided upon.

"I-Ikuto!" She screamed back, looking at my back with a blush, or I imagined. I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. This was going to turn out a little epic in a week.

**(End Ikuto's POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

We watched as Ikuto left. Hikaru was happy that life would be a little easier on us, and he would be moving to a new school after he finished this year at his current school. We really lived in the wrong part of town and he goes to where all the "problem children" go. Really all I could afford was this school to send him to. It saddened me a little.

"Mama," Hikaru's voice broke me from my trance. "Who was that man a couple of days ago?" Tadase, his name was like poison in my mind.

"That was your father," I said under my breath.

"Was?"

I looked up at him, tears reaching the rim of my eyes. "Yes." I clenched back the pain in my heart. "Come here and I'll tell you the story, my sweet angel," I said, opening my arm so he could snuggle close to me while I was able to hold him close.

"It started when I was in elementary school," I began, telling him my childhood story. How I was in love with Tadase, how in high school we were official and started doing many bad things. I talked about how he was born and Tadase and I got married. How he began to go behind my back and cheat, how he is an alcoholic, and how he has become one of the worse men in life. Hikaru just looked up at me as I told him my sad story.

"Mama, it's bad to cheat, huh?"

"Yes, my baby. Promise me to never get close to a girl and cheat on her. Promise to never break a girl's heart. You must understand that girl's are so fragile, we break easily." I told him. He wiped some tears from my cheeks, and then smiled at me.

"Don't worry moma, I think girls are gross. They have cooties."

I laughed at him, smiling. He smiled back at me, then laughed along. I'm sure he wasn't sure why I was laughing but he wanted me to continue to smile, so he laughed.

**(End Chapter)**

Whew. Sad thing that this was a shorter chapter and it took longer. I'll hopefully update soon! Also, read my other story, A Passionate Rose. Amuto as well, but it's not going to be updated for a little. I'm working on three oneshots of Amuto currently because Ikuto refuses to tell me what is going on for A Passionate Rose. I love all of you! Look for upcoming chapters to Now Truth Begins and A Passionate Rose and more oneshots from me!

Responding to the Reviewers Corner!

TheQueenOfMe

Hahahaha!!! Oh, trust me, this story just might turn M… but I'm sure Ikuto is going to make a major move on Amu soon or he's going to explode… Or maybe it is going to be Amu becoming so daring to make a move? OH!!! Hahaha. Anyways, yeah, I was thinking of doing something with her family soon in the next few chapters but soon… oh so soon. :)

CreativeJournalist

Oh, trust me, all will see soon enough… as long as Amu and Ikuto start walking that is! Haha.


	9. All I've ever wanted

**(Start Chapter)**

The image in front of me was absolutely crazy. Nothing in this image made sense. Nothing. Nada. None. A week and a half passed by like nothing except for taking Hikaru out of school and registering him for his new school. I also told the manager of the apartments I used to live in that I couldn't pay, and thus moving out. He took it easily; if I remembered correctly he screamed for three minutes at most then just left. Ikuto didn't show up again for that whole week but when he did show up he was expecting Hikaru and I to be ready to go. Yup, three days to pack and we were ready to see our new home.

No. Just no!

I didn't quite understand why Ikuto sold his mansion and bought a new house. He said we should have had an understanding. It was a new beginning for us; we'd become closer and sooner or later have sex and have a kid, of course after marriage. I blushed a red that deserved a name of "marinara sauce" until I realized he was teasing me. This event happened on the way to the new house when I noticed it wasn't exactly… as close as I remember his mansion to be. "I bought a new house." I paused, asked why, and we're back to the new beginning thing.

"Yes, oh yes," a familiar voice whispered into my ear. It was Ikuto. I had a delayed blush because I was preoccupied with wondering if I said the, "No. Just no!" out loud. My cheeks only tinted pink, you know, that healthy glow of mine.

I didn't look at him but I knew he was there. His warm breath ran against my neck, his hair tickled my check, and his strong lean arms were skillfully wrapped around my waist. I looked at the front of the house once more. Feeling as if I was going to faint from the sight, I accidentally leaned against Ikuto.

I looked down at myself, remembering what I was wearing. Skinny light blue jeans with a V-neck tee that was mainly pink with flowers falling down my torso and kanji down the side. The tee was tight on my body and made me seem even skinnier. I wore Penthouse tattoo print quilted platform heels that features a quilted pattern, buckle details, stars and cherries on the heel and a tattoo print of sparrows, a heart and a banner that says, "Love & Hate" on the platform. The platform is one and one half inches while the heal is a whopping five and one half inches. I was surprised I was walking still. I loved the fact that I was gaining height on Ikuto, though not by much.

It was then that I realized that it was the old Ikuto that I knew. The Ikuto now was a complete stranger, and I, the new Amu, was a stranger to him. We were almost complete strangers starting out on a journey, starting at this beginning. I guess thing one I learned is that he really does have some sense behind what he says, no matter how insane it might seem at first. Note to self, listen to what he has to say, it'll be all worthwhile in the end.

I inwardly laughed at this. How can I be so dorky at a time like this?

"Ah!" I screamed out, making Ikuto twitch away from me. "Where's Hikaru?!" I started to franticly look left to right.

"Don't worry, he's inside, looking around." Ikuto sighed next to me, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking off to somewhere past the house. That! That right there! That will never change about Ikuto. How he can just look off into some place with his pockets in his hands and seem to be in such deep thought. I smiled at this, then again, him being a pervert won't ever change either and I don't really mind it all that much. "Hey, stop staring at me with such eyes, I'll start to think that you really do want to see me with all my cloths off."

I blushed to his remark and looked away, not really able to respond to this. Okay, so maybe his perverted nature wasn't my favorite part of him at all. More like I hated it just a little. Only just a little. When I looked back at him there was a gleam in his eyes, somehow sweet, and almost kind. My eyes widened a little, shocked at this look I'd never seen in his eyes. It dazzled me in many ways, this look he gave, and I couldn't look away.

"Mama!" Okay, now I looked away, good!

"What is it dear?" I looked back at my son, a smile on my face and a light blush on my cheeks. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ikuto made his way around Hikaru and I, who stood on the sidewalk in front of our new home, and up the driveway to the house.

"It's big!" I nearly choked on my own saliva as my mind went to far towards a dirty place.

"Sorry, what is big, my baby?" I let a deep breath out as I recovered.

"The house, Mama, what else?" He looked at me, full of innocence. I smiled down at him, nodded, and grabbed onto his hand. I asked him to show me around, what he found so interesting. He gladly did.

The entrance was small, a regular wood floor where people take their shoes off that lifted to carpet. When opening the door it was only allowed to go so far because it would run into another door, a closet. To the right of the entrance was a large living room, almost as big as the apartment I had just been living in, well Hikaru's and my room combined at least. To my far right was the largest window I've ever seen, taking up nearly the whole wall. To the left was a small hallway. Short because it led to a room but before that was a double door closet to our right, and a laundry room to our left. At the end of the laundry room, which was small, was a door to our huge garage.

When we went back inside, we started off looking into the first room. It was empty because we hadn't moved anything in yet, but like the living room, the carpet was a white slash cream color. When walking into the room, the door swung right and touched the wall. The room opened up to the left. A window was almost opposite to the door and a good-sized closet with two folding doors on the right wall. When we walked out we turned left down the hall that turned at the room we were just in.

Another room with the same set up, except for the closet being on the left wall, probably on the other side of the wall from the other closet. Also, the door swung left and the room opened to the right. There was a bathroom across from the small hall, opposite from the second room. Door swung left, to the right was a sink with a big mirror above, then a toilet next to the sink. Behind the door along the whole left wall was the bathtub slash shower. A white tub with white tile covering the floor, a white toilet, and finally a white countertop with a wood cubby underneath surrounded by white walls: that consisted the bathroom.

When we exited I saw Ikuto leaning against the final door at the hall before it turned again. "You can't enter here, it's going to be my room," he said with an almost shy look to him. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Hey, what is it?" he asked, a little anger in his voice.

"I can't help it," I managed between laughs. "You're like a little kid, demanding that "This is MY room" and all." I mimicked a little kid, pouting and all when I said, "This is my room." I laughed some more. Hikaru was beginning to get restless as he tried to pull me around the corner. "We'll be around," I said before I waved off, following my son on his 'adventure.'

The kitchen was around the corner, and it was amazing. "By the way, you're not allowed to cook unless you're supervised," I heard Ikuto say. Before I could face him the door to "his room" closed. It made me just a little… no, a lot mad. Yes, it's not proper grammar, but I'm just a lot mad at Ikuto for that comment, just like I only like Ikuto's perverted nature just a little.

Anyways, the kitchen was shaped… oddly to the regular rectangle or square I was used to. From our opening, we were by the stove, which was under the microwave. The counter had cubbies underneath and above was cupboards. I now realize that this house has tons of space to put things. It's great! At the end of the cupboards and cubbies was the fridge and freezer, the two next to each other in long rectangles. We were standing on tile again. White, this house was white, was another thing I realized. On the other side of the kitchen were more counters with cubbies, and the dishwasher, sink, with one cupboard on the left wall. As I walked forward through the kitchen I found that we'd done a circle, and if I turned right I'd be back in the living room.

In front of us was the small, what I guess, dining area? The wall sank out, a window on the right wall, window in front of us, and a door on the right wall. We turned right, wanting to see the remainder of the house before going downstairs. I found out that the small wall that was behind the counters that were on our left was actually a 'bar' area. What amazed me more was the size of the family room. "Huge!" I screamed, and in turn heard a faint laugh that could only come from Ikuto.

On the far wall was the second largest window I'd seen in the whole house and a large sliding glass door that led out to a large wood deck! I was so excited. The house seemed so overwhelming from what I was used to, even as a kid. Hikaru pulled me back towards the door, that I guessed lead downstairs, which did in fact lead to wooden stairs. It was dark, until Hikaru found the light that I was oblivious to, and walked me downstairs. There was a door leading outside that was locked, and when I tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't budge.

The basement was… not what I was thinking it'd be. There was a window next to the door but it was way to dusty to look through and I think there was a large piece of wood on the other side fully covering the view. The only part that was finished so far was the room that we currently stood in and a large Japanese style bathroom with wood floors and a bath just beyond a door. I looked through the arch into the next room to find it still needing quite a lot. It wasn't painted, there wasn't any carpet like the other rooms, or wood or tile floor, just cement. On the far wall was a large square hole, which Hikaru was most excited about. He was just tall enough to crawl into. He beckoned me over to see, and it was like a small playroom. He crawled around, showing the space, but soon jumped out at me screaming.

"Mama! Spider! Spider!" I quickly backed away, slightly scared about a spider.

"L-let's go back upstairs," I said to him as I put him down. He grabbed onto my hand and we walked back up the stairs, turning the light off when we left.

"How was your adventure?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and immediately froze as Hikaru let out a loud scream. Ikuto rubbed his ears and sighed lightly, "Like mother, like son." As if on cue, Hikaru and I raised our right hand over our heart and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Anyways, we should really get your things moved in," he said, turning and walking towards the front entrance.

Hikaru and I smiled at the other, then at Ikuto's back as he ran after him. It wasn't that hard moving boxes into the house, but when it came to my flimsy matrices and my uncaring of where my room be, Ikuto had to take a break. It made me laugh. He said that it wasn't that hard. "That room, or that room, which one do you want?"

"What about downstairs?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I plan on that being _our_ personal space," he said with a wink and a smirk. I attempted at throwing the matrices at him but no alibi.

"I want that room, mama," Hikaru said, pointing to the one across from the bathroom. I smiled and nodded, giving an "Okay, my baby," before looking back at Ikuto to see if he'd calmed down enough to help me move the matrices.

I didn't realize, but there wasn't anything in the house except for the stuff Hikaru and I brought. "Ikuto, where's your stuff?" I wondered more to myself, but that's just dumb because I said it as if towards Ikuto. Huh?

"Some of it is already in my room. I was waiting to see how much you had before I moved everything else in." We were all sitting in the family room now, Ikuto and I leaning on the wall as Hikaru had his face in my lap, resting. I gave just a "Hmm" before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"When are you thinking of moving everything else?" It seemed like a reasonable question.

"Tonight, when you two are sleeping probably." He looked almost bored when I snuck a peak up at him. "I'll make sure to be quite, but Hikaru won't have a bed until tomorrow so let him sleep with you tonight. I can't imagine the carpet being to comfortable."

"So you are caring?" I heard little Hikaru's voice but it seemed a little wired to me. It was teasing.

"And if I am, kid, what's it to you?"

"Nothing."

I sighed as the two began to bicker, getting into a slight fight.

Later that night, I woke up cuddling with Hikaru on my bed. I heard some kind of bang and a line of curse words. I knew it was Ikuto, but I had a momentary freak out because I had no clue where I was, where the voice came from, or who it was. It only lasted shortly but long enough to stir Hikaru. "Shhh," I told him. "I'll be right back." I got out of the bed, shivered and longed to just role back under the blankets to the warmth but resisted.

When I walked out there was Ikuto and another man moving a couch. The living room already looked amazing. A couch on the far wall from where I stood at the end of the hall, some fake plants on the side and in front a coffee table. There was a good-sized TV and I saw a few game stations underneath the TV stand. Nothing was hooked up yet. In the kitchen were loads of boxes and in the dinning area was a table with four chairs around it. There, in the large family room is where I found Ikuto and the man.

The man was on Ikuto's side, trying to lift up the couch as Ikuto angrily pushed the man away and pointed at the other end of the couch. He was about to move to that side when I lifted it up while the two men easily got the other side. We moved it to the middle of the back wall and placed it down lightly, trying to avoid Ikuto's feet.

"Amu, what are you doing up?" Ikuto asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing really. I just woke up to you cursing. I guess the couch attacked your foot?" I asked teasingly. He huffed at this and went back to what he was doing. I followed but was only able to carry little things like speakers to the entertainment center or the DVD holder. "So what have you done?" I asked, resting on the couch with Ikuto as the man I still didn't know moved some little things.

"The downstairs is done, front room, dining room, kitchen just needs food and clean dishes, and this room." I felt him lean against me and I knew sleep must have been begging at him.

"Busybody," I muttered under my breath. He just laughed it off lightly.

It was probably three in the morning when I woke up and now it was around five, the sun already rising. Hikaru now had a bed, a desk and a computer, a TV stand and TV to match with a DVD slash VHS player. We unloaded the dishes and started loading the dishwasher but didn't run it because we needed soap. The guy that remained unknown and unnamed left and Ikuto slid into his room without me noticing. I sighed; feeling satisfied and went back to my room.

Hikaru was sprawled out across my bed, looking too comfortable to disturb so I decided the next best thing. I went to Hikaru's room and stole his bed. I tried but failed to suppress a yawn. "Night night," I said to no one as I curled under three blankets that I added to the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to an unusual scream, or maybe it was clocks going off… or just people running around like elephants. Whatever woke me up, it was a loud noise. It went away shortly and my body was very exhausted, so I justified going back to sleep fine. Sadly even though my wish couldn't be granted because of the long, bright streams of almost blinding light on my face. I chose maneuver: move. Maneuver move turned into maneuver location, location, location. It was out to get me!

I shortly found myself rolling off the bed with a light thump and caterpillar crawling towards and into the closet. I found a way to close the door and a comfortable spot on the carpet. I heard a light snore come from the other side of the wall that made me jump, only to be brought into thought that Hikaru was defiantly like me in the ways of sleeping in. He was also like me in the way of, if-there-is-space-where-I-can-crawl-and-get-out-of-the-sunlight-I'ma-crawl-over-there. I really need to put things into code so I don't have to say the whole thing. But. Then I'd have to explain it, so wouldn't it be easier to just say it the first time?

Damn, now I'm completely and totally awake after I found the perfect space to crawl into to rid myself of the sun. My mind wandered back to the crash or something that had woken me up in the fist place. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands before stretching then exiting the closet in the same caterpillar way I had entered. I stretched out once more, yawning while I rolled over and stretched on my back. I arched my back off the ground and did a successful 'bridge' then twisted my torso one way then the other and finally twisted my lower half so I was sitting on my knees while I stretched my arms up.

I looked towards the door that was open only to see Hikaru doing the same caterpillar motion along the floor and moving towards the kitchen. I held my laughter in at the anime-like motion. I didn't know I looked that ridiculous. Quickly, I looked for a camera but found nothing of the sort. Disappointed, I walked around Hikaru and into the kitchen. Cupboards were empty of food. Fridge? Empty. Freezer? Empty. Cubbies? Empty of food. I moaned in displeasure as my stomach growled in hunger.

"What's wrong mama?" Hikaru asked, now lying on his back on the tile floor of the kitchen.

"Mama wants num-nums." I said in a sad tone. Hikaru just looked up at me and stared. Instantly I had an image of him caterpillar crawling along the floor and started laughing. Uncontrollable laughter rippled through my body as I tried telling Hikaru why I was laughing. Instead I pointed at him, and then began to caterpillar crawl myself. He began to laugh as well and lay next to me and joined in all the fun.

We were making our third round of the house, crawling around in the family room when I heard the glass door open, Ikuto staring at us like we were both mad. He was covered in dirt and saw dust. I had to admit, he looked really hot. He wore a black tee with blue jeans and boots. "Do I go back downstairs and act like I never saw this or just ask?" It was a question directed at himself. As if Hikaru and I were on cue again, we rolled onto our backs to show off our stomachs, and as we arched them into the air, they growled.

"Mama and Baby wants num-nums," we said, nearly together.

There was a definite blush on my cheeks at this action, especially showing Ikuto this playful side of me. He just let out a single, light laugh before brushing the dust off of his shirt and pants. "Then we should go out and get something to eat." He walked over to Hikaru, picked him up easily and brushed some imaginary dirt off of him, then walked over to me, who was already getting up, and slid his arms around me perfectly to do the "I'm a prince picking up his princess" thing.

"By the way," I heard his voice in my ear and a nice blush began to form on my cheeks. "I like the view." I noticed for once what I had put on before I went to sleep. A "V" neck tee with a flower printed on that looked like it was sketched with charcoal. I was wearing long skinny pants so I didn't care there, but the V-neck was a bit of a problem. My long hair had been tied back into a messy bun.

His words finally took root and my usual blush spread across my face. I didn't fight in his arms; in fact my body went rigid. A younger me, her voice filled my mind at this instant. "I stood shocked. Not at the fact that he almost took my first kiss, but the act that as he jumped away, I got a glimpse of how lonely Ikuto really is inside. I slowly walked into my room, leaving the balcony door open as I turned off my lamp on my desk and let the moonlight guide my way to my bed. With my balcony door open along with my curtains I viewed the moon from my resting place, full with a fresh coat of snow. Somehow I couldn't go to sleep no matter how tired I felt, I was too mystified by Ikuto's eyes. _Great, he doesn't even have to be here now to control my mind, Amu. Get a hold of yourself!_"

"Hey, my little strawberry, what do you want?"

Ikuto's voice broke me out of my trance and I noticed we were now at a restaurant, ordering food. A blush flew across my face and I looked down at the menu and ordered the fist thing I saw. Later I realized what I got and found that it was something I've never had, and surprisingly, it was very good. Ikuto told me that I had spaced out and only answered with a "Uh hu" or a "Yeah". Hikaru looked at me with a smile, beginning to say how Ikuto said, "Amu, do you want…" and before he finished Ikuto shushed him, saying, "She doesn't need to know what I said until later." They gave each other a short smirk, which did not go unnoticed, and we all went back to a casual conversation.

When I got home Hikaru instantly went to his room across the hall from the bathroom and started playing music. Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon, a CD I had inherited from my dad. I instantly heard the loud singing of the last track, Eclipse. "All that you touch. All that you see. All that you taste. All you feel. All that you love. All that you hate. All you distrust. All you save." The lyrics flowed through the house, slightly shaking the rooms.

"Come with me," Ikuto's murmured voice in my ear was hardy audible. It made me shiver and I knew he felt it as he held my hand and the shiver went down my arm to my fingertips. My fingertips tingled extra because I was holding onto his hand as he led me to the door that led to downstairs. "You need to let go of me now," he said. I unwillingly obeyed, letting my hand slip from his. "Step when I tell you too."

He covered my eyes with a cloth, then his hand, ensuring that I wouldn't be able to see whatever it was he didn't want me to see. His other hand was on the small of my back. Every time he said, "Step," he'd give me a small budge with his hand on my back and I'd take a step down. "Step," and another little budge. "Step," and another little budge. "You're doing great, Amu. Okay, Step." I finally felt carpet underneath my feet and Ikuto whispered into my ear, "Promise that you won't kick, hit, or try to kill me." I nodded, becoming wary. "Say it out loud so I know you won't go back on your word."

"I won't hurt…"

"Kick, hit, or try to kill…" He corrected me, cutting me off.

"I, Amu, will not kick, hit, or try to kill Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said out loud, though it came out warily.

"Okay then, now remember Amu, you can't go back on your word." He pulled his hands away from me and untied the cloth around my eyes. I stood shocked. I didn't know weather to run, scream, kill Ikuto, or feel wooed. I deciding that between killing Ikuto and feeling wooed, what would be my best options… The scene was almost blinding, not in a god way either. I wanted to look away from the car crash that was bound to happen.

In the downstairs room was a bed, king sized, with, what seemed to be, bamboo sheets and a blue and pink-checkered comforter with four pillows. White and red rose petals surrounded the best, some even on the bed and full roses laid around the room. There was incense burning in this room and the bathroom. Everything was very laid out, perfectly placed. The bed was inviting, the bath was warm and ready, and Ikuto was behind me hands already pushing my shirt up.

His warm breath trickled down my neck. "All I ever wanted was to see you smile. I know that I love you, oh baby, why don't you see? All I've ever wanted was to make you mine. Why don't you see that all I've ever wanted was a you an me?" He ran his tongue along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "And every day, you are in my head. Oh how I want you in my bed. You are the one, the one in my eyes. The only one I want in my life." His words cut deep into me. There was no way that he was begging even if he did use begging words. His voice was demanding, needing, ordering.

**(End Chapter)**

**NOTICE! A must read to Now Truth Begins readers!**

**YOU! Yes YOU! You get to choose if you want this story to move up to M or stay T. Now! Here is the important part! I will not update, or think of updating until I get TEN or more reviews telling me what YOU want! Now press that Review button… Hey! Hey! Wait there! I'll make it easy on you. Press "Review" and place an M or T and press the Review button. Okay? Now, if you want to give more than that in a review, give it! Come on guys! I just need TEN or more to update Now Truth Begins. I'm raging, I'm raving, I want YOU!**

Responding to the Reviewers Corner!

TheQueenOfMe

You can vote now, so it's all up to you. Hahaha.

She's just really disturbed but you know, she won't be heard of again, muahahaha.

Haha, thank you, I do tend to be funny some times too.

Haha, I think you did, but it's good to know.

Kyaa!!! Have I told you how much I love you right now?

Yup… Well, their new _family_ home. :3

AAAHHH!!! He's just like me when I was a kid, except I thought I was a boy, not was one. Hmm…

Cobra Starship, a huge inspiration for that chapter.

CreativeJournalist

Hmmm… We'll just have to see what kind of relationship Ikuto and Hikaru manage to build. Hate? Friendship? We'll find out. Oh! And please rate M or T. Thank you.


	10. You Are The Only Exception

**(Start Chapter)**

Mind racing, heart pounding, and my flesh crawling; all of which were activated by Ikuto's tongue on my neck. It's amazing how much you want someone who, at one point of time, was just a memory. His fingers touched, trailing marks into my skin while mine carved into his. A sound escaped my mouth and my eyes met with his, a shimmering blue just as they were when he was a teenager. My breath hitched, shivers running throughout my body, back arching, all while Ikuto's breath ran against my neck.

"You seem happier today, Amu."

They're back. I almost couldn't help but frown and smile at the same time. My little chara's are back. Ran, Miki, Su, Ritsuka and... "Dia?" I was in complete shock that soon I found my face on the floor. I was sitting on a bar stool at the "bar", key word "was", when my guardian characters appeared.

"A little clumsy there, aren't we,_ dear_?" I felt two hands wrap around my upper arm, picking me off the ground and sitting me back onto the stool. i flinched slightly when I made contact with the stool. "Still sore?" Ikuto asked me as he ran his hands down my sides to the top of my legs, then to my inner thigh.

"I-Ikuto!" It came out as a gasp mixed in with a moan.

"Mama, is he going to be my new dad?" I heard a gasp come from the chara's in shock from the news they were just receiving. I stiffened as I could feel Ikuto do the same from behind me. I had no thought that made sense in my head at this time, and I think Ikuto was just as baffled by my son's question. All I could think of was, "Uh...". Uh. Um. Herr... I had nothing! No answer to this. I could feel not only my son's eyes on me but Ikuto's too.

I had no answer. I mean, someday maybe but right now I am not ready to be in another marriage. I just wasn't mentally prepared or physically. I felt so bad, being this indecisive. I wanted Ikuto, I really did, but... I don't think I could stand the thought of a lover having another child from a marriage before and getting married without having an awkward relationship with the child. I worried about this with Ikuto.

"Um..."

"It's okay," I heard a light voice run into my ear. Tears where nearly brought to my eyes at the pain in his voice. "We're not really sure yet. Your mom has a lot to consider."

"Why?" Jesus! Why did my child have to be so blunt at times like this?

"Because she's a girl, and girl's are very fragile." He nearly whispered before moving his hands out from between my legs and walking off to where I think was his bedroom door closing with a slight "bang".

"Mama, is daddy okay?" I looked over to my son who had pure worry in his eyes. I was so confused.

"I think he's in jail..?" And then I realized it. Hikaru already thought of Ikuto as his dad. "Oh, you mean Ikuto..." I sighed and stood, walking over to him. "I really want to, you know, but I have to consider his feelings too."

"Mama..?"

"We need to go to your school, then we need to make a dentist appointment. Come on, Hikaru, we're going to be busy for a few hours." I grabbed his hand and walked through the kitchen and to Ikuto's room. "We're leaving for a little," I said, trying not to chock on what he had said earlier.

"School and dental stuff," Hikaru shouted, a sorrowful sound to his voice.

"Would you like to come?" I asked. We didn't hear anything. No sound... no yes or no... nothing. So I could only sigh and say, "We'll be back by dinner." I let go of Hikaru's hand and turned around. Hikaru walked in front of me, talking to the chara's about them coming too. They laughed together and smiled, but I could only feel a little sad.

When Hikaru the the five little beings turned the corner I heard something which made me nearly stop. I couldn't identify the sound until I felt a hand grab onto my arm with strength and another cover my eyes. I was pulled back into something firm, a human body. I now recognized the sound as a door opening. To slow Amu. I felt a light breeze move slyly around my ear which, in turn, sent shivers down my spine.

"Amu," he began to whisper, "It doesn't matter if you don't want to marry me now, but I guarantee you that I won't ever let you go. You're my prisoner now." And then I felt his lips on my neck, moving up to my cheek, then to my lips. It was short, but a subtle kiss turned to a passionate one, then suddenly he broke it off and I felt something cold against my right wrist. He released me so I did only what natural people do and set my gaze downward to my wrist.

I saw there the most damned, hilarious, unimaginable, pisser of a thing; one cuff on my right wrist to one cuff on Ikuto's left. "Kinky, right?" He said to me with a wink.

"B-but..."

"Even if I didn't want to go with you, now I really don't have a choice." He said, looking forward, pulling me along. I couldn't help but smile at his back. "Oh, daddy's coming," I heard Hikaru say. There was that smile on his face, the smile that shone above everyone else's. I noticed this glint in Ikuto's eye though. He smiled but was still hurt. After last night.. and my stalling...

So... We went to the school. It was a little embarrassing... Okay, not just a little, but quite a lot. When I was getting some papers signed for Hikaru, Ikuto was sitting there, right next to me with that same smirk as I tried to write on the paper with my right hand. My hand was shaking, I'm sure the principle was curious as to why we were handcuffed as he intently looked us over.

After a while of paperwork signing, I was getting into the "parent's information" section. Ikuto was bored and looking out the window as I started to sweat. My information was fine... but I did not want to put Tadase's information in for the "father's information". Ikuto somehow, as always, noticed this. He took the pen from me and slid the paperwork over so it was no longer in front of me but him.

He swiftly wrote his name in, security information, mobile and home phone number and any other information the school seemed to need to know. He slid it back to me so I could finish filling it in. I was amazed to put it simply. His handwriting was so neat. I scribbled in my information and continued with the paperwork. Whenever something dealing with the "father" or a "male influence" Ikuto slid the paper over to himself and stole the pen.

When I slid the paper and pen to the principle he looked at us skeptically. "Hotori Amu and... Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said our names slowly. "You're not married." He looked down at the paper, then to us. "Is Hotori Hikaru your son, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"No."

"Then why have you filled out the father's section?"

"Because he is currently in my custody, and I am considering a date as to when Amu and I will wed."

"Why is he in your custody and not his real father's?"

"He's in jail."

Ikuto spoke so sure of himself, as if the date of our wedding is tomorrow and Tadase was already dead so Hikaru could only be Ikuto's son, or if he really was the blood son of Ikuto. I almost believed him! I could see the shocked face the principle made from the corner of my eyes as I looked to Ikuto. I was just glad that Hikaru was in the school, wandering around to find his classes.

I turned back to the principle who just sighed. "Fine, I'll let this pass, but know that if your boy does get a low "B" or any lower, he's being kicked out." We both nodded, stood, and tried to go opposite ways which led us into being pulled back into each other and nocking heads. We bowed to the principle again and left.

Hikaru was waiting outside, talking happily with the charas. "Did you find your classes okay, Hikaru?" I asked him, bending down so I was eye-level with him. He looked at the handcuff on my wrist, which was held in the air because Ikuto refused to take his hand away from his neck. He'd done this in the care as well.

"Is mama in trouble with daddy?" He did that tilt-the-head-to-the-side thing.

It was a long conversation to the dentist. The chara's giggled, Hikaru was extremely blunt, and Ikuto continued to drive, making comments that were fun, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

So... The dentist said he could see Hikaru "now." Ikuto and I, once again, signed paperwork and had to explain our, "situation." It was surprising that I remembered every word Ikuto had said because this time, he made me say it. I might not have been as convincing, but I tried.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

So before the dentist is ready to see me he hands me a toothbrush, some dental toothpaste, and mouth wash, saying he needed to, "speak some words with my parents." I'm here, looking in the mirror as I brush my teeth. I nearly choke from laughing out loud because it looks like I'm smiling the hugest smile I could ever possibly make. Reason: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are sitting here tickling me! I just looked down at them, an instead of making a nasty looking face, I just smiled. Toothpaste all over my teeth. The chara's laughed, including Ritsuka.

"At least they're pearly white," Suu and Ritsuka nearly said together.

I was then shown to the room I'd be staying for this "cleaning." The nurse asked me if I'd ever been to the dentist and I replied, "I've been to the dentist before so many time so know the drill." I tried to be funny. She didn't laugh to my disappointment. So I just crawled into the chair, smoothed out my hair and sat back. Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine and it was almost as time stood still and slowly you turn to see what just caused the air to get so cold. I wish there was dramatic music for this kind of event.

"Have a seat," he says to me pleasantly. He walks over to me and I can just hear the sounds of other children's cries for sanctuary. He puts his hand out and we shake, he does so while practically laughing at me. He drags a chair over, pulling with him a tray of tools that looked directly out of some horror movie I'd seen recently. "Open up nice and wide," he says while peering inside my mouth.

And then it comes. The hook. Sharp and silver. I gulp hard, trying to withhold a shiver as another kid screams out in pain in the room next door. The dentist notices my freaked out expression and smirks at me, saying, "Oh, don't have a fit. This will just pinch a bit." He says this while trying not to grin. Do I hear that horror movie music now? I think so...

**(End Hikaru's POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I know how it is, the pains of the dentist. Once after getting home from the dentist, this is after the vicodin wore off, I found that talking only brings the toothache on because sometimes, honestly I just say the stupidest things. "Utau, just fuck him will you? Have loads of babies so I don't have to and mom will be happy." So... if my resolve goes south I'll just swallow my pride with an aspirin and shut my mouth. So maybe I took some vicodin then too... Utau does punch pretty hard, and she never just stops with one.

So, lesson learned. A few days later, still had the toothache and drank a little. Bad idea when dad wants to go golfing. And this, ma`dam or sir, I do not drink and drive because I'd nock out my teeth with one swing. I just shook my head and stayed in the cart. Bored, yes. Injured, surprisingly no.

I've been to the dentist many, many times so I know what happens behind those walls, I know the drill. That poor child will wish he got dentures instead. And as I think of all of this Amu is just sitting next to me, a light blush on her face as another family waiting to be called in for dentistry work gazes at the cuffs connecting Amu and I. I gaze up for an instant and see Hikaru staggering back to us. I lightly tap Amu on the shoulder and point in her son's direction.

She's up. She's running. And I'm digging my heals into the carpet to make it all the more pleasurable to me and harder for her. What? It's like being on skies. (Do not try at home for these stunts are only done by professionals.) When she finally gets to Hikaru, holding him by one shoulder and tugging at the cuffs with the other. "Honey, are you okay?" She asks desperately. He just nods his head in an almost retarded way.

"It's just some drugs. Would you rather he be medicated or crying in pain?" I say this as if nothing is wrong with it, but... then again nothing is wrong with this fact. I don't know how much he takes medication so maybe it has a higher affect on him but at least he isn't in pain.

"Let's just pay and get him home." I smile as she holds Hikaru's hand, trying to avoid shiny things and colorful things. They seem to be a heavy attraction to both mother and son at the moment.

Once we're at home I see that it's nearly four o`clock and dinner tonight will be sushi that I bought yesterday and is in the fridge with some rice and teriyaki. Oh, but it'll be just to easy to do this wile dragging Amu around, so instead I'm going to make her think otherwise.

"Amu, will you close your eyes for just one moment?" I say as I slowly lean towards her. She does with a light blush. As I lay light kisses to her neck and ear, lightly nibbling here and there I do something just... naughty. Without her realizing it I took the cuff of of my wrist, put it around the over door handle, and put it on Amu's other wrist. When I pull away from her, her face is flushed and has a dazed look to her.

Won't. Last. Long.

**(End Ikuto's POV)**

**(Amu's POV)**

How did this ever happen? Why me?

Oh, and Ikuto has officially made a number one house rule. Nicknames.

"So, Angel Eyes, how do you like your new accommodations?" Ikuto asked, standing next to me while he gazed at the rice cooker. What really got on my nerve was that he was just sitting there, yes sitting on a bench, while watching the rice cook. First, he get's to sit and I am forbidden from trying to do so. Also, everyone knows that a rice cooker never cooks under watchful eyes. Finally, Hikaru is just sitting over on the other side of the kitchen doing something! I don't even know what he's doing but he's doing something that doesn't involve helping mama escape.

"Iku- I mean, Commander Sexy," I say reluctantly then continue, "Can you oh so pretty please with a mountain of chocolate ice-cream with fudge, chocolate syrup, chocolate chips with a side of chocolate covered strawberries and cherries on top un-cuff me so I can go to the bathroom?"

"What do you think, Gostoso?" Poor Hikaru, he just might have the most uncommon nick name out of the three of us. But, he likes it. He said that he wanted to learn Portuguese and maybe live there a few years after he moves out in the future, hence the nickname meaning "delicious".

"I think we should let mama go to the bathroom," I smiled gratefully at my son, so proud! "But I think someone needs to escort her so she doesn't run." And just as fast as my smile came, it was gone.

"B-but I'm a mama," I began but was cut off by Hikaru.

"Daddy's seen you naked so it's okay."

Was this a joke?

"Alright, let's go, Angel Eyes," Ikuto said as he unlocked on my the cuff and put it back around this own wrist. It was so sudden, but I thought of taking the key from him, and escaping... but there had to be a catch, it couldn't be as easy is in the movies... "And just in case..." That's it, that plan flew out the window before it was even fully done being thought of. He expanded his waistline just enough to let the key slip down into his pants. No, not his pocket, his pants. He turned his head towards me and winked. "You'll have to do a lot of convincing to get that key."

A blush spread across my cheeks and did the one thing that came to mind... Ran. Not only was I having a panic attack but I was going no where. Literally. Ikuto just decided to sit down when he saw me make a run for it, and in turn made me begin to clumsily run in place while holding a, not only uncomfortable, unladylike, and bazar, but just plain... Just... Yeah. It probably looked as if I was trying to attempt a summersault while balancing the statue of liberty on my back and trying to work the moonwalk.

"Amu! Character change!" Before I knew it I had that surge of power form in my chest and spread to my legs every time I character changed with Ran, and that thing happened... I was OFF! Ikuto trailing along behind me barely making it to his feet as I ran around the house in circles.

"Ran! How is this helping me?" I screamed at her. Every time I passed Hikaru, however, I screamed, "Save mama!" No, he just seemed amused.

"But Amu! This might be our last chance to do these kind of things with you!" And as if my world just stopped my mind couldn't comprehend what Ran's words meant. However, at the same time as the world stopped turning, I continued to run, not noticing one bit that I was slowing down and eventually stopped.

"What do you mean?" All I could do was stare as my chara's gathered.

"They're leaving soon. Going on a long trip," Hikaru said, rounding the corner. I looked around and saw that we stopped in front of the hall bathroom and Hikaru's bedroom. "We won't need them soon and they'll return to where they came from."

"Hikaru?" Ikuto's voice seemed so loud behind me. "What do you mean?"

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru, and Ritsuka; they're all going to disappear soon." I was shocked. My son understood this kind of stuff? My son is actually mature? My little boy isn't my little boy but a, somehow, older, mature man? I don't understand to much right now. It seemed as if they spilt without my knowing or approval.

"Leaving?" I asked, my voice cracked. I felt as if I suddenly fell, out of my own body and into a sea. A viscous sea where a storm was hitting. "No...way..."

"When?" I looked back to Ikuto who stood, leaning against the wall, his arm officially free from the handcuff. His eyes told it all, I wasn't the only one who was devastated by our other selves' disappearance.

"We don't know." Dia muttered.

"It'll be soon though," Miki said, looking to Hikaru, then to me.

"Why... How does... How do you know Hikaru?" I had extreme difficulty trying to figure what I really wanted to say. I looked from the would-be-selves to Ikuto, to Hikaru. I felt like I was in the center of everyone, being cornered into a lion's den to be shredded to pieces then pleasurably eaten.

"Just a feeling." He had a dark look in his eyes that made me worry that maybe he was sick, or had a mental disorder.

As if reading my mind Ikuto asked, "Is this feeling something we should worry about?" He paused for a second then re-worded it. "I mean, for you. Is it something we should go to a doctor for?"

"No, I'm fine, I just get bad feelings ever since... I don't really remember when." He paused, thinking about it. He seemed to give up as he shook his head. "Since when I was a baby maybe?"

Ikuto nodded, and I was beginning to feel a soar spot beginning to grow in my spine as I swiftly when from looking at Ikuto to looking at Hikaru. I shook my head and decided just to look down at the ground. I wiped my eyes, fear that at some point I would cry, but there was no sign of tears, or the threat of them.

"Dinner should be ready. Let's eat and we can look deeper into this later over some popcorn and a movie that no one's interested in." His voice sounded worried, and close. Made sense as I felt hands under my arms, lifting me up. "Maybe some food will make us feel better." I could only nod at him.

**(End Chapter)**

I can't begin where to start. "Sorry it took so long?" Hmm, maybe a, "This was my third out of 2 billion drafts and this one just happened to be finished first and the best one?" Well, whatever it is, I'm trying my hardest! :)

Responding to the Reviewers Corner!

TheQueenOfMe

Please don't cry. It'd make me cry so much if you did! D: I just hope this chapter can be a peace offering. :) I will have the time soon to type the next chapter up. Going on major vacation! I'll make it so it comes sooner. On top of it all, the house explained in the story was a house I once lived in. :) Most of the houses described in my stories are houses that I've lived in. I think bringing awesome architecture into a story and not always worrying about the cloths brings more of an understanding of the surroundings. :)

aquris

Look, we have something in common, I like this story too. :D Sorry about the lack of M though, maybe another a later chapter? ;) Hope that this story only gets better for you.

Again, sorry about the lack of M, forgive me! And for the part about updating soon... didn't really happen, but, I hope this chapter was just as good as you expected. :)

CreativeJournalist

Hahaha, was that an invitation? ;) Okay, going to chill on the creeper factor now... Anyways! Haha, hope this chapter was just as crazy as anyone could never guess. A little depressed at the lack of 10 reviews but I can always look forward to you. :)

_After thoughts!_

Okay, so it took forever to get this chapter out, I really hope you'll forgive me, but I also hope the next chapter will come out much much sooner. I do admit that I am very disappointed towards the lack of 4 reviews that I wished for, but I got through it. I'm also looking into the future and seeing only 2 to 4 more chapters. And, I plan to have a "dedication" chapter at the end.

Not to play favorites, but this "dedication" chapter will be dedicated to CreativeJournalist and TheQueenOfMe for being my most supportive reviewers for this story. If you'd like something special, just tell me. It's all for you two. :) I don't even know if I can say how much I love you two!

**Loves!**


	11. Like Shooting Stars

**(Start Chapter)**

Mornings past, and the days seemed to blur together. I put a lot of effort into the chara's and spending time with them. Ikuto was gone a lot, telling me, "It's fine, I'll be back after you and Hikaru are asleep so if you could be a dear, Angel Eyes, put my portion in the fridge." He'd wink and leave early in the morning, not coming back until... I don't even know when. I tried to stay up to wait for him, but always fell asleep before he came home. Hikaru was off, doing school stuff all the time.

I played with Ran first. I invited Nagi, but he couldn't make it today. I don't remember but somehow Ikuto got in contact with Utau and somehow got Kukai to come over. He said he felt super bad about all that happened and we mended things between us fast. We ran, played soccor, and did a lot of other things that made me sweat my light blue shirt into a dark blue one. We laughed like good old times, but I still felt incredibly hurt buy what had happened. When Ikuto came home he found me crying outside his door, waiting for him to come home. I guess he came home every morning around four, leaving at seven again.

The second was Miki, whom I invited Nagihiko over to do "artistic" things with. Surprise was that Utau showed up with somewhat of a schedule. We danced, we created music, drew on walls and painted on windows and we wrote little stories of the best thing that happened to us so far in life. And the worst. I was surprised to find Utau had married Kukai, but I didn't know that the worst part of her life was when her dad left her family and her mom fell ill. For Nagi he was blessed with Rima, to my surprise, but the confusion of what dancing meant was his worst things in life. Utau and I just side glance glared at him. For me... I didn't show or tell the two girls, I wanted to keep it to myself a little.

I then baked with Su. Hikaru and Ikuto came home to me... and a five layered chocolate cake with triple chocolate fudge chip icing and chocolate chips to decorate alongside a chocolate cream pie, chocolate chip muffins and vanilla cupcakes with rainbow frosting and sprinkles. I still wasn't done cooking. I made so many things from cookies to salmon to three different types of salad. Hikaru and Ikuto were on the phones for hours it seems as they invited everyone they knew over for dinner. Ah, what a nice dinner that was. I got to see everyone again, except for Tadase, which I was overly joyed about. I mended a lot of ties that night, which brought me to my next character change.

Dia. Sweet smile, head cocked to the side slightly, and that shimmering air around me. It helped a lot, seeing people I was close to at once and now trying to mend ties, trying to socialize with adults I didn't know, and children who seemed to be trying to destroy my new house, my sanctuary. Without Dia, I might not have been able to make it, I probably would have broken down from the stress. But I smiled. I continued to smile as I served dinner, entertained the guests with music which Ikuto, Utau and I created together. It left me exhausted.

Ritsu said that I needed to rest, and we'd see each other in the morning.

That was the last night I saw any of them.

I remember having a dream; it was warm, rainbow colored, every little move I made it felt as if my skin rubbed against silk, but cashmere feeling as well. I heard voices off in the distance as I struggled to swim towards them. Then, voices came behind me. It felt like I was in happy-happy-land with some horror movie mixed into it until I started to recognize the voices. There was Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Ritsuka on one side, and Ikuto and Hikaru on the other side of me.

I was torn. Go towards the giggling and laughing of my chara's, or go towards Ikuto's and Hikaru's saddened whispers. I turned from my smitten chara's and started to move the other way. "Hey!" I wanted to scream though it came out muted. I struggled through the 'cloth' as I tried to swim. "Ikuto! Hikaru!" No sound came. I began to thrash, punch around, kick, and try to move closer to the sad murmurs.

"Ah!" I looked to my right to see blue. I couldn't really see, it was dark and everything was blurry. "Are you okay, Amu?" This voice seemed so similar to me, this feeling on warmth on both sides of my face.

"I-Ikuto?" The warm on my cheeks shifted as I felt pressure under my eyes, rubbing something away.

"Yeah, I'm here." He gave me a light kiss on the cheeks, then kissed me on my eyes, then my forehead. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his body. My vision was almost clean but became blurry again. I buried my head in his neck, nussling close to him. "Are you okay?"

"They're vanishing," I said this, though my voice was muffled so I wasn't so sure he could hear... But he is a cat.

"I won't ever vanish from you," he whispered to me. "I won't ever leave you." With those last sweet words I slid back into a more peaceful dream.

When I woke up I felt soar, my eyes especially hurt and Ikuto was, for once, sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful. My eyes made circles around the room but something was off. It wasn't a room I'd ever been into. Ikuto's room. I jerked up, then looked down at Ikuto to make sure he hadn't woken up. Nope, he just seemed to roll over.

I tried to get up quietly from the bed, which worked except the small noise from the springs. My eyes gazed around the room, amazed by the size and what Ikuto had done with it. The walls were white on the bottom, but became a light blue as it made its way up the wall, then to a dark blue on the ceiling. White specks were left on the ceiling, which made small little stars. I smiled at this, how Ikuto liked looking at the stars.

I moved my gaze back to Ikuto, who was still sleeping, and realized he didn't have a frame for his bed, or a box-spring for that matter. Just two matrices. To the left of the bed, the side Ikuto always insisted on sleeping, were two fake bamboo plants next to each other, then a big dresser pushed up against the wall. The dresser was made from a light wood and had six drawers. On top of it there was a stack of papers and a prize of some sort that was tipped over.

On the side of the dresser was some stacked boxes and then another wall. I looked on, running down that wall. There wasn't a lot of stuff, just some violins that leaned on the wall and a door, which I presumed when out to the house that I knew. I moved my eyes to the wall across from me, which was short, then indented to a bathroom looking area. There was a counter with two sinks and a large mirror. On the counter was some more fake plants, maybe some real from the look of the soil and not just 'plants' in 'cups'. To both sides I saw doors. I'd have to find out which one was the bathroom and which one was a closet. I continued over and saw a television in the corner of both walls. It wasn't all that big but it looked to had surround sound and DVD and VHS players.

When I looked over, nearly completing my circle, I almost gasped, but covered my mouth before I could. There was a large desk with a desktop and a laptop, in the center was a picture of me when I was younger, and a newer picture of me now. I didn't know if somehow Ikuto had taken them from me somehow, or he'd taken them himself when I wasn't looking. In both pictures I had pink cheeks and was smiling sweetly. To who, I don't remember. I also couldn't put my finger on where they were taken. There was fake plants around the computers as well, and I think a real one behind my pictures. When I turned to make a complete circle around the room I hear shuffling, and saw Ikuto moving back and forth.

He reached his hand out, patting the place next to him as he blindly felt to see if I was still there. I sat down on the bed, right out of his reach, to see what he'd do, thinking I'd vanished. He shot up, looking around the room almost as if he was in a panic, then his eyes landed on me and I swear I could see him visibly relax. "Amu," I heard his voice ring out in the silence of the room and it surprised me how silent it seemed without his voice. "Are you okay?" He lightly shifted so he could put his hands on my cheeks.

His question surprised me. "Yeah, of course I'm okay. Why?" He gave me a look. Oh god what happened? He gave me a look. Not a, "you're appealing" or "hi sexy" or even a "your in trouble" look. Just... A look.

"Last night..." but then he stopped... He wouldn't say anymore. He just shook his head and looked at the door that I guessed led into the rest of the house. "Let's make breakfast. We can eat and I'll take you to your job." I nodded and we stood, walking into the main house.

When we went into the kitchen we were greeted by the smell of hot food, we turned to see Hikaru making pancakes. "Breakfast, since I didn't know when you two were getting up." We smiled and sat down for some strawberry banana blueberry hotcakes. We talked mildly... like how Hikaru was doing on his school work, and how the class was treating him, and so on. But right as I was taking my last bite of pancake Ikuto had to say something "important" so I put my fork down and listened.

"Amu, can you promise me one thing?"

I looked up at his sudden seriousness. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you please quit your job?" I just looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean, I want you to work at somewhere I won't have to worry about you being looked upon like a meal by other guys." He sighed. "I would like you to either work here at home, I can get you a job for something here at home based, or I'd prefer something that didn't involve other men looking at you like you're a delectable cream anmitsu, no matter how mouthwatering you may be."

A deep blush materialized onto my face and instantly I looked down to my hands, where I was playing with my napkin. I gave a glance to where Ikuto was and immediately looked down. He had a look on his face that said it all. "I only want you, and I only want you to want me. Please, don't let other men see you in that kind of vulnerable state." I didn't need to hear him say it, his eyes gave him away.

"O-Okay... I'll see what I can do."

So... Here I am at my work... Not dressed up and sitting in my bosses office as he grabbed for another tissue to wipe his tears. "I'm sorry, Amu dearest, my daughter... She just said she ha-... Hated me for... For... For not letting her have a slumber party." He cried harder. "I just can't stand my baby not being near me."

"Um... Boss, I wanted to tell you that I'm resigning. I won't be showing up to work ever again..." I looked down for a moment, afraid to look at the boss, but when I did look up I sighed. He was just looking at me with a "What?" expression. I sighed and explained my situation, though when I mentioned Ikuto I stuttered out a "h-h-hu-husband". He sighed and nodded. He told me if my other job didn't work out he'd gladly take me back.

I walked home, looking up into the sky. It was a long walk there, and a long walk back to the house so I stopped at a few parks and relaxed. When I walked out of one park I happened to look over and see Hikaru's school, so why not wait around for him? I went to a close coffee shop and had a cup of coffee, then went back to the park for a short while. When I finally heard the bells ring I went to the front entrance of the school.

"Look at that hot babe..." I heard a boy say as he walked past. Of course the high school and middle school would be right next to the elementary school. "Hey, you waiting for your little brother? I'll take you two out when he comes, you wanna?" I looked over to him and nearly laughed. He really wasn't my type.

I quickly shuffled in my pocked and put on the "weapon" of choice that Ikuto gave me. I quickly pulled my left hand out of my pocket and showed him my ring finger. I made a disgusted look at him and smoothly said, "Ew, gross. Married. Bye." Hikaru showed up right on time. I grabbed onto Hikaru's hand and walked off, though Hikaru didn't leave without saying a few words.

"Don't ever try to hit on my mom again!" I nearly fell into loud laughter as I heard the boy earlier nearly stubble over the words, "married" and "mom". Hikaru and I laughed the whole way home. Though, when we got home I found a note from Ikuto. "I'll be back soon. Make sure you take good care of yourself and Hikaru. Be a good girl and wait for me to come back. Love, Ikuto."

Now that I think about it... I've only been living here for... a week? Maybe? And now Ikuto's leaving and I feel as if I should be running around like a scared child. I don't think I know what to do without Ikuto right now. I feel so torn between the feeling of devastation, of the fact that I'm clueless without Ikuto, or loneliness, because I'm well lonely without Ikuto by my side now.

That night I had another wired dream. It was like a normal day, though at the same time it wasn't normal. It was normal for the dream world. I met up with Ikuto at the food court in the closest mall, smiling, holding hands, and kissing each others cheeks. We went window shopping, saying how this necklace would look amazing around my neck, how these earrings would look great with my hair and eyes. How this wallet screams "Ikuto" and how this ring would be something Ikuto would give a girl he loved.

We went to my house, one that I've never seen before but was very comforting. We laid down and cuddled for a little, listening to music and talking about nothing at all. We kissed a few times, but other than that we fell asleep in each other arms as we laid on the living room floor, looking at the ceiling with glow in the dark stars.

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing something. Not only did I hear, but I felt it as well. A wet, slimy, fleshy like thing rolling down my neck. A growling sound emitted from some throat very close. When I looked down I saw blue hair and when I gasped he looked up. Ikuto. He looked down again as I did. A huge red, irritated spot was beginning to spread across my chest. I looked at Ikuto in horror, as he looked up to me. "Sorry," he muttered. It was like there was a flash of light, and instead of Ikuto, there was a demon. When the light vanished, Ikuto was back, but looking at my chest now.

He bit in. Tearing at my flesh and gnawing into my mussels. He broke through my ribs, and all I could do was scream. My heart was pumping so fast, trying to keep up with the pain. He looked up to me quickly, then between my heart and my eyes. Another flash of light happened and I saw that demon again, but it was gone. He bit down again, right into my heart this time. Slowly but surly, he finished off my heart, and the last little glimpse I had of Ikuto was that demon who wasn't Ikuto.

I woke with a start, my hands gripping the bed sheets, sweat running down my face. I heard a banging on the wall and knew Hikaru had heard me scream and woke up just enough to bang on the wall to let me know I was being too loud. He never woke up to know what the sound really was, just that it was loud and woke him up. I sighed, looking around my newly decorated room.

My bed lay along the wall under the window, where I now knew was not a good spot because when the sun came up it was shone directly in my eyes. My closet doors were closed because recently I'd just thrown stuff into the "abyss", as the paper said that was taped to the door, that I didn't know where to put at the moment. A five drawer dresser that was filled with my underwear, bras, lingerie (that was accused to be "sexy"), pants, shorts, skirts, some shirts, and some posters, notebooks, pens, pencils, and other "arty" things.

Then the door, closed, with a mirror just in case Hikaru was in the bathroom and I needed to put on makeup or fix my hair. Finally across from me was a black desk. On top of the desk were pictures, such as the two from so long ago that I recently found, some books, on cooking, drawing and painting, and some romance books I like to read. The desk looked so big opposed to it's contents. There was something missing. And I might know what.

It was still dark outside so this was a perfect chance. I left my room and, as quietly as I could, walked into Ikuto's room. He didn't like it when I did this, which I only did once, but he wouldn't know. I went over to his computers and grabbed the item I needed for this project. His camera. I walked out onto the back deck and aimed it up towards the sky. When I took the picture nothing but cloudy gray and black showed up. I went back to my room where I drew a bad star on a piece of paper, took a picture of that on my floor with my laying next to it. I did many other things to create a "star" and photographed it.

I went back into Ikuto's room and printed off the photos. I erased the photos on the computer and camera so he wouldn't find out and placed the camera back where I found it. I went back to my room, with the pictures and cut them out precisely. I taped them to my wall, a colleague of stars, moving from my desk up to my ceiling, them spreading out half way. Later I'd have to buy those stars in my dream, the glow and the dark ones, and have them intertwine with the photos and spread past them.

Later that morning, after I'd stayed up all night, I was back in bed, ready for sleep to overpower me and take me under. No luck. I just stared at the ceiling and what it will become, and what it was at the moment. I also thought of Ikuto a lot. Never did the dream I'd had that woke me with a start cross my mind. Only that Ikuto would be home soon.

I felt shivers as I hear my door open, though when I sat up and looked over to the door, it was Hikaru standing there, not Ikuto. He looked at me, then around my room, then behind him, and back to me. He repeated this for a while before he pointed towards Ikuto's room. "There's a monster in there, and I'm hungry." I looked at him and laughed. I told him that I'd been in Ikuto's room, that he didn't have to fret about any monster. "Hungry." He repeated a few times. I nodded and sighed, getting up and made his some breakfast. Milk. Cereal. A bowel. And a spoon. I smiled proudly at myself that I hadn't burned anything down.

"Have a nice day at school," I said as I waved my son off as he walked to school. I smiled at his back that was moving farther and farther away. I felt arms wrap around me as a breeze moved across my back. When I turned around, no one was there. I thought for a moment I'd felt Ikuto's arms around me, and he turned out not to be there. I must have been tired.

I walked back inside and laid down on the couch for only a few minutes before I completely blacked out. When I opened my eyes again I thought I'd blinked myself into mid-day. No, I'd fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around the room. Nothing had changed except for this smell. It wasn't anything on fire, but it smelt nice. I stood and stretched as I walked into the kitchen, smelling around. I couldn't find anything that was cooking.

It wasn't until later that I noticed Ikuto's door being open, though no sign of him actually being home. I decided I was becoming paranoid, so I took a nice long bath, blaring music as I did so. Some were slow, soft but with a pounding beet, or some were even fast with a metal feel behind it. The hot water with a thin layer of bubbles and some music really put me to sleep, because the next thing I recognize is the water being really cold. Goose bumps formed on my legs and arms even under water. So I got out.

After being dried and clothed I went to my room where I laid down under the covers, and right before I fell asleep again, I noticed it was getting dark.

**(End Amu's POV)**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I walked home from school, just like normal, except it wasn't that normal at all. Normal in the sense that I'm walking the same way, at the same time I always do. Not normal in the sense that someone was following me. I turned to see who it was and it was that boy who hit on my mom some days ago with a bunch of friends this time. I just walked faster. This is were my normal day ended. I went into an ally, then turned from that ally to another. I jumped a fence as I tried to get rid of these guys. Eventually it worked.

I made my way back to the house, and when I get there my mom's no where to be found, but the bathroom door is locked with loud music emitting from the small space inside. Found mom. I pounded on the door some, though no one answered. God I really had to pee suddenly. This wasn't fair at all. I had two choices, both very dangerous. Go in Ikuto's room to see if there's a bathroom in there since it is the maters bedroom, or go downstairs, through the "love nest" and use that bathroom. I also had the option to go outside, though that was less appealing to me.

I ended up going outside in one of our back yard bushes.

When I came inside I wondered back to my room, though when I passed Ikuto's room, his door was open. It was strange I hadn't noticed it before. I felt someone behind me and found Ikuto standing there. He put a finger to his lips, shushing me. I just nodded and passed each other. He went into his room, and me into mine. Later when I walked out, the door to the bathroom was open and the music was off. Music of my own and homework really does drown out the world, huh?

When I looked over to Ikuto's room his door was closed, and them I looked to the other side of me and found my mom's room door closed as well. I walked out into the kitchen to find something to snack on, but found Ikuto making dinner instead. "Hey," I said, looking into the pot he was stirring.

"Your mom's alseep," He said, "Why is she sleeping so much?"

"I didn't notice. I was at school."

"Ah. Well, when I came home she was sleeping on the couch, then fell asleep in the bath, and now she's sleeping in her room."

"Ah."

"So... Do you like curry?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Never really had any other curry than the kind grandma makes when I do see her."

"Grandma? Your mom's or dad's?"

He seemed really curious in my curry eating life... "Mom's. Sometimes I see aunty too, but she's off being "glamorous". Mom says she's wanted that since she could talk and understand."

"Haha, seems nice. What about your Dad's side though?" He looked over at me, and something told me that he was having a heart to heart mature conversation with me.

"I don't really remember them, but I do remember mom's forced smile every time we saw them, and the glares she received in return." I looked down then back up at Ikuto was was just cooking, looking at the supposed curry.

"Ah."

That's all he said for the rest of the night about that topic. Other than that he asked about school and homework. We talked some nice chit chat over dinner, which mom slept through and Ikuto didn't want to wake her, she must have had a rough night or something. We played some video games in his room, something that astounded me, but was not commented upon. Later I went to bed, just thinking about all that had happened when Ikuto was away. Not. A. Lot.

**(End Hikaru's POV)**

**(End Chapter)**

Not a cliffy! I'm proud of myself. Now I'm going to have a little bit of a hard time getting together the next chapter... but I think that there is going to be something juicy. It might take long again, I'm not sure. Oh! And vacation is a blast. Sun, so I'm tanning my pale skin, something that runs heavy with the (proper) english blood. Not burning, surprising! And eating smors every night. Yum. I have to say, waking up at 8:30 in the morning on my own, that's a new, but it takes me at least three or four hours to actually become "awake". Man, this is something cool.

Anyways, I hope to hear from you all, even those who don't like to review (I'd be a hell of a lot more inspired if you just lend a word or two but NOOOO! I'm joking, I know you still like the story just don't know what to say.) and see what you have to say. I'll help you a little, tell me what you think of the story so far. There's a hint. Haha.

I love all of you, the readers, the reviewers, and the people, music and events that cause my inspiration to spark. Loves!

Responding to the Reviews Corner!

TheQueenOfMe

I'm not really sure what to say, you've said it all. Haha. Glad you found the chapter funny and delighted you liked it so much. Do you have a preference as to what the dedication will be about? Pairing? Anything special? I'd love to know or would you prefer me to just make something out of produce? :) Let me know. Haha. Loves!


	12. I'll Be All You Need and More

**(Start Chapter)**

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up in the morning, warmth all around me. I tried to shift but couldn't find out how. It was like I was almost being held down. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in my room anymore, but somewhere else. When I was able to fully focus my eyes, I could easily tell where I was, Ikuto's room. How I got here I had no idea. It wasn't until I felt the two arms that were wrapped around me, holding me close to him.

"Ikuto," I whispered, trying to wake him up. "Ikuto," I said louder. "I-ku-to!" I pernouciated his name, almost yelling in a whisper. He only buried his head further into my neck, cuddling closer. "Ikuto!" He jumped awake, startled. I turned around, now free from his grasp. "How did I get here?"

"Huh?" He looked at me, confused, then around his room. You'd think the man was either having a really good dream or a nightmare at the way he looked around his room, trying to place himself.

"I asked you how I got here. I was sleeping in my room the last time I recall." He looked at me, trying to place my face with a name, or so it looked. "And when did you come home?"

"I carried you here," He said, still focusing on my face. "And... I came home..." He turned around, looking at the clock he'd placed on his desk that I'd never noticed. "Yesterday." He looked back at me then cuddled close to me once more.

"Hey! When yesterday?"

"When you were asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake you. I must have been somewhere when you changed to a bath and fell asleep in there." He yawned and pulled me closer to him, rubbing his head under my jaw and against my neck. "You slept a lot today, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well the night before so I was just caching up."

"I saw. Your decretive skills are amazing."

"Yours aren't to bad yourself."

He let out a light chuckle before pulling away and looking up at me. There was a look of shame in his eyes before he started to kiss along my neck. He nibbled on my ear, pressed closer to me, and let his hands move all over me. I broke into him, giving into the passionate kisses he laid upon my lips. His hands began to move under my shirt but he quickly retracted when my body stiffened. He moved away, looking down at me with concern.

"No," I said in a low murmur, "Ikuto, please don't stop." I could feel the flush on my cheeks, like I was twelve again, being teased by him again. He wasn't shocked, but he did caution on his movements. Taking things slow.

He laid shy kisses on my cheeks, then my lips. He placed both hands on either side of my face, holding me closer to him. Soon though, it was agonizing him and he demanded entrance. His shy little kisses becoming deep french kisses. Soon after, I had to take initiative and take his shirt off before he'd think of taking mine off. He was being to overly cautious with me and my nerve was beginning to stretch to unreasonable

I rolled on top of him, rubbing my chest against his as I began a new kiss. He shuddered underneath me and that is when I knew I was beginning to break his control. I moved away from his hungry kisses and started on his ear. Blowing on it, kissing it, and sucking on it. Before I knew it I was on my back again, Ikuto laying kisses from the edges of my lips to the bottom of my collar bone. He sucked on my neck and blew on my ear.

I moaned, tangling my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He slid his hands down my sides, slowly moving them up my stomach, then down again. "Ikuto," I called his name through jagged breaths. He stopped and looked at me. "I need you, Ikuto." He looked confused, it could be taken so many ways and in this situation it might just mean something more than, "I need you inside me." "Ikuto," I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself close to him. "I want to be yours," I felt the tears begin but I continued, "I want to be yours and no one else's, and I want you to be mine." He pulled away from me a little, kissing the rim of my eyes. He would hum, "Mhmm" as I continued to talk. "I want to only be touched by you. I want to be all yours and no one else's. I want us to be together. I don't ever want to be separated from you."

He continued to kiss my eyes, my cheeks, my lips, and my neck. My words seised when he bit down on my neck, sucking and then blowing lightly on my ear. I released his neck, moving my hands closer to his belt line and surprise, surprise, he was making it to easy for me. He had slept in only a teeshirt, which I'd discarded of, and boxers. He sucked below my collar bone and thats when I knew that many things would go bump in the morning.

It was nearly half past two when Ikuto and I woke up, closely cuddling to each other. A blush crossed my face as he cuddled close, burring his head into my neck. "I-Ikuto," I hissed the whisper, trying to bring his attention to me. He just shook his head, rubbing against my neck some more. "Ikuto!" All I could hear was an heavy sigh as he moved away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" He whispered back, hissing.

"We don't have to whisper," I said, whispering once more. He just glared at me, a glare that was short lived, a smile replacing it. "I need to take a shower, you made me all sticky."

"Me? Made you sticky?" He looked at me as if I was saying something absurd. "Well then I need a shower as well," he gave me one of his smirks.

"I called dibs though," I told him, looking at him like he was mad for trying to take the shower from me.

"Since you want one, and I want one..."

"I'll use the other one. Or you can use the other one." I said, inching away from him, trying to scan the floor for my cloths. Did not find them and decided they were either on Ikuto's side of the bed, at the foot, or vanished in thin air. All were possibilities.

"...We can share the shower," Ikuto finished, less hope shone in his eyes. I just blushed and scampered off, grabbing onto his rob that hung on the back of his door and wrapped it around me. I went to the bathroom that was across from Hikaru's room and quickly got in and locked the door.

I turned the shower on then turned around to see my reflection. When I slid off the rob I gazed at myself and saw how un-average I'd become. My breasts were slightly swollen from Ikuto's sucks, my curved had become more defined and curvier, my stomach smaller. I cursed and thanked Ikuto for this all. My face seemed to mature even after I should have stopped my growth or structure. I swiftly turned away and jumped into the shower and nearly jumped right back out.

The water was so cold. And then really hot. Then freezing again.

I quickly washed myself, my hair (shampoo twice, conditioner three times), my body (four times), and my other hygiene, shaving. Okay, so it wasn't quickly but after forty five minutes the water became regulated and taking a shower started feeling nice. For about ten of the minutes I was in the shower I was just standing, letting the water hit my face. Enjoying.

When I walked out my body felt clean and refreshed, a nice warmth left by the hot water made it so when I walked back to my room, only in a towel, I slid on a pair of shorts that were attached to a shirt. Now, it wasn't like overalls, but came up in front , splitting like a V-neck and wrapped around my neck, my whole back was exposed from the black cloth. I left my hair down to dry naturally while sliding some black bracelets around my wrists.

When I walked out of my room I was face to face with Hikaru. "Mama, let's go out and play or something." He didn't seem happy recently but before I could answer Ikuto was coming down the other side of the hall. His face was serious as well.

"I'd like to talk to you as well." I looked between the boys and sighed. I couldn't choose. But Hikaru did ask first, first come first dibs. But Ikuto's face was much more serious. I just looked between the boys, backed up and slammed my door close, quickly moving things in front of it so no one could enter.

"What the hell, Amu?"

"Mama, that isn't cool one bit!"

I heard the two yell as I tried to think of a way to escape. "Maybe another time, Amu isn't in right now," I said, trying to make another kind of accent. Did. Not. Work. I lightly scratched on the walls, trying to escape but was yelled at in return. Hikaru's and Ikuto's voiced rose, fighting one another. "All right! All right you hear!" I said, moving things away from the door. "I can't chose." I said in a whisper, a faint pink staining my cheeks as I looked down at my hands.

"Go with Hikaru first, I'll talk to you later tonight." I looked up at Ikuto, his face was still incredibly serious. I nodded and held onto Hikaru's hand as he walked me outside the house. We went down to the gravel road and walked into the forest behind our house.

"Hikaru, what is it? Why have you been so depressed lately?"

"I have a confession..." He paused, then looked up to me, stopping dead in his tracks but never letting go of my hand. "I..." He paused, then looked away, down at the ground. For only a moment I thought I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hikaru, you can tell me anything," I told him, bringing my hand that he wasn't holding up to his face to rub his cheek with my thumb.

"I think I might like a girl I played with..." He said it so softly I almost didn't catch it.

"Played with?" Past tense, so it has been a while since he's played with her? "I don't understand..?" I said, cautious as to what he was really trying to say.

"Before we moved, I think I like this girl that I used to play with..."

Call me dense or stupid, I really couldn't understand what he meant by that. "We can go and see if she wants to play this weekend," I said, his blush was now evident on his cheeks.

"Mom I think I love this girl!" He screamed, heavily breathing afterwards. His face became bright red, a pink hint hitting his neck and ears. I could only stare at him but soon we were walking deeper into the forest, an awkward silence fighting over the atmosphere of the calming forest.

Hikaru stopped in front of me, making me nearly trip. He shushed me, pointing off into the near distance. When I looked where he was pointing I couldn't really see anything, but then a head moved. Deer. There was a mother and her two fawn eating, and when we looked to the left, papa deer was watching us closely. The two fawn were oblivious to our presence while papa deer and mama deer watched us closely. We didn't move, and I could feel my lungs burning for air. Realizing I wasn't breathing I let a light puff of air out, and another in.

We stood there, watching the deer, as the deer watched us. Hikaru's hand was still holding onto mine and he gave it an excited squeeze. "Mama, deer," he whispered. I nodded slowly, trying not to scare the animals away. We tried to slowly turn around so we could leave the deer to feed in peace and walked away, not looking back. When the gravel road could be seen again Hikaru stopped me once more.

"What is it?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I broke your promise, mama. I said I wouldn't fall in love, but I did." He was looking down, a saddened look in his eyes.

"I never told you not to fall in love, I told you... Hikaru... When you fall in love you shouldn't be threatened by it. Just float in it. You'll know if she's the right one in your heart." He looked at me then smiled, just nodding his head.

When we walked in the door Hikaru's face still had a hue of pink. He let go of my hand and scampered off to his room. I smiled at his back and walked to the front room, sitting down on the couch and resting my head back. I looked over to where the kitchen was, through the arched entrance to see Ikuto leaning against the wall.

"Can we talk now?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"You won't believe what Hikaru and I saw." I gave a pause, looking at his confused face, then continued. "I'm sure he'd prefer to tell you than me ruining the amazing view." I stood up, walking over to him only to interlock my fingers with his. "So what is it you want to talk about?" He just sighed, pulling me outside to the deck.

"I want to know what happened between you and Tadase." His eyes met with mine and he was being extremely serious. I sighed, looking into the forest, so pretty.

"I was in middle school, year two, when Tadase and I started hitting it off," I began, swallowing whatever little saliva was in my mouth creating a large 'gulp' sound. I took a shaken breath in, trying to continue. "I wanted... I thought that if I fell in love with Tadase again, I'd be able to forget the pain that was left in my heart when you vanished."

"How long after?" I looked over at him, confused at what he meant. "How long after I left did you and Tadase get together?"

"Two... Three weeks maybe." I looked away, to one of the trees in our backyard. "He was really mad that I wouldn't tell him why I was so upset, but over time I think he figured it out..."

"Two... Three weeks? You gave up on me after such little time?" He asked, bewilderment on his face, along with a hint of anger.

"I looked for you everywhere. I even went to your house and saw the "sold" sign. I looked everywhere." I emphasized the word, "everywhere" the second time I said it. "After two weeks of looking I didn't know what to think. I thought you abandoned me, left me to rot in my own skin. I didn't like how I felt in my own skin, Ikuto! Do you know how horrible that feels?" He just shook his head, surprised by my outbreak. "Anyways,.. Tadase and I started to get into a more serious relationship in the first year of our high school years.

"A few months before I turned seventeen, like... five or six months before, Tadase wanted to try something new. Now, I didn't know he had planned it but we had unprotected sex. I found that I was pregnant a few months later."

"And your lack of period didn't notify you of that?" He asked, interrupting me with a skeptical look.

"I was a little busy to care when my period came or not," I said, looking down, feeling a dark shadow coming over my heart. "Anyways, I graduated high school, and married Tadase. After a few years I divorced him and moved, trying to hide myself from him. Sometimes I had to move in fear, some in knowing that he would be waiting for me in front of my door when I came home from picking Hikaru up from daycare." I took an uneven breath. "And then that night, it'd been a few months since I'd seen his face, but then you were there, saving me." At this I looked up into his eyes, trying to show him how grateful I'd been. "I thought you were a ghost, coming to haunt me."

He quickly pulled me into a tight hug and I felt if he ever let go I'd fall through the earth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding my body as close as I could to his. "Amu, I won't push you into it, but I want you to tell me every detail from when you were seventeen to the night before I saved you." I nodded against him, but my whole body began to shake from the memories. He lifted me up and brought me inside, sitting me down on the couch. "You don't have to right now, I need to start on dinner. But after dinner, will you tell me?" I looked into his eyes once more, nodded with a small "Yeah" escaping my lips. He smiled, laying a light innocent kiss on my cheek.

"Hikaru, what do you feel like dinner?" He yelled it out so loud I thought Scotland could hear him!

"Waffles!" Hikaru called back. What was this, a screaming contest? After Ikuto yelled, Hikaru yelled louder, and in response Ikuto yelled, "Okay!" louder, which made Hikaru yell "Yay!" extremely loud. After a few minutes there was a loud pounding on our front door, and when I answered it there was a couple who were simply pissed. They yelled about our yelling and how we needed to keep it down. I bowed, saying my husband was half def and my son was obnoxious and liked to yell back. They nodded and excused themselves leaving me to sigh and close the door, the yelling continued until dinner.

We made our own waffles. Hikaru had the most disturbing one, a "hot fudge sunday" waffle he called it. It was a thick waffle with two mounds of ice cream and tons of hot fudge. Ikuto talked me into letting the poor boy have a celebration dinner for still being in such a strict environment and not knocked some poor kids teeth out. Ikuto had a waffle with a mound of nattela, a chocolate hazelnut butter, with bananas and strawberries. These two boys were not going for a healthy meal, were they? Well... Ikuto's was a little healthy. On the other hand I had my waffle with tons of berries. Blue berries, raspberries, black berries, strawberries, some pieces of apple, whip cream and some crushed up nuts on top. I do say mine was the healthiest and the tallest.

After dinner I cleaned up the dishes and counters... and the table. Suddenly I was dusting the TVs in the family room and front room. Two arms slithered around my waist, pulling me away from the TV and in turn dropping my duster. There was the sound of heavy breathing that filled my ears and my thoughts turned to the worst. These arms were very familiar but what if... someone broke in with a similar built... Or Ikuto's a creeper... Yeah... I turned my head to see his eyes locked with mine. Ikuto's a creeper.

"Let's go take a walk or something. Hikaru is doing his homework and I need to talk to you in solitude." I nodded as he put me down, only to throw me over his shoulder. "Hikaru, we'll be back soon," He yelled, and again Hikaru yelled louder, "Okay!" back. He walked us to his car, which he nearly threw me in, tying my hands together and a bandana around my eyes.

"Where are you taking me that demands this kind of treatment?"

"It's to take your mind off of things for a little while," he said and soon closed the door. I was so confused, and then a door opened again, the car moved a little. Door closed and a 'click' sound rang in my ears which was followed with the car turning on and Ikuto shifting. I was starting to get ahold of my senses and what was going on. "Let's play a game, you have to guess where we're going."

"Blindfolded and handcuffed?"

"Yup."

I sighed, trying to think of just random places. "The store." He laughed at this. Okay no... "The park." Again, a faint laugh. I heard him say "No," when suddenly he took a sharp turn, making me fly across the back seat. "Ow," I complained.

"Guess again," he said, laughter hidden beneath.

"Can I have a hint?"

"It's an "our" place."

An "our" place? What was he talking about? I thought and thought, for about thirty minutes we were driving, or it felt like and all I could think about was what an "our" place was, or where it was. Ikuto slowed the car and, as ridiculous as this is, I turned my head from on side to the other, trying to figure our where I was.

"I'll give you another hint," he began, "Teacups."

It was like multiple lightbulbs lit up in my head finally. "The amusement park!" And then there was light bursting into view. Once my eyes adjusted I saw Ikuto right in front of me with a smile. "Why the amusement park?"

"We can be alone here and talk."

It all hit me. I was going to tell Ikuto about my past from seventeen to a day before I met Ikuto again. I bit on the inside of my cheeks as he helped me out of the car. He undid my hands, telling me there wasn't really a reason for them except to make sure I kept my blindfold on. We walked through the nearly demolished park. "They had to delay the destruction for a long time, rain and electrical wires." I looked at him curiously, because they made sure the electric wires weren't affected by the rain. "They didn't want to work in the rain and there was a huge problem with the wiring and taking things apart to fully demolish it." My face twisted into realization. "There isn't much left but where would you like to talk about this?"

"The teacups?"

"First thing to go, but I took some pictures," he said, a light pink hue forming on his cheeks.

I sighed, thinking about what else could be a place. "The merry-go-round?"

"Almost gone, not really the safest place to be," he told me. I huffed out in frustration.

"Then what else is left?" He thought for a minute and a sadistic smile formed on his lips. "What?" I almost backed away from him before he grabbed my wrist and started walking.

"The haunted house is really the only thing left," I heard him say and I gulped, scared for my life. He pulled me into the dark fun house and towards some random direction.

"I-Ikuto!" I screamed, holding close to his back.

"It's okay," I heard him say, "I'm right here." He brought me to the middle of the dark palace of screams and horrors when he decided that, "This is the place," he said in a cheerful voice. We sat down and instantly he was rubbing my back, holding me very close. "I'll be here so don't get scared." He rubbed my cheeks then moved his hand back to the small of my back, rubbing again.

"On my seventeenth birthday I told my parents..."

**(End Chapter)**

Okay! So this is the chapter, going to start working on the next immediately! I'm trying to get these chapters going again really fast because the end is nearing, though I guarantee the next is not it. :) A few more. Anyways, sorry about the cliffy but I don't really want to loose most of the next chapter in explaining everything in this chapter.

Next chapter, Amu's past with Tadase, thick detail... or such... The chapter may start off wired, it'll still be in Amu's POV but it'll be a memory in first person for most of it... or all of it.. Haven't written it so I don't know how long it'll be.

And Cg2 nenetwin, somewhere between Pages, Office and Fanfiction, your name was not allowed to be shown, or something.. .-. Trying to figure out that one. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but I did try to fix it many times. Many. Times. Haha.

Loves!

Responding to the Reviewers Corner

londonbridgesfalling

It's getting close, to my sad but cheerful dismay. A few more chapters... like... 2 or 3... 3 being the most. Haha. I'm glad that you're enjoying, it brings me great glee.

TheQueenOfMe

Yeah, the complexity of the relationship between Nagi and Rima is confusing. Rima got together with Tadase for a week in Amu and his relationship, then dumped him, started dating Nagi, cheated on him with Tadase who was cheating on Amu. When Amu said, "Enough" and left, Tadase and Rima made it official... Though after a while Tadase inherited some problems so Rima dumped him again. After a few weeks of hanging out with Nagi again, she and him hit it off again. Herf, that's some complex stuff going on there.

Ikuto is a violin player, though he's trying (and I believe by now in the story successful) quit the job because of his manager. He wants to do what he loves without some manager breathing down his neck.

Cool. I'll see what happens. :)

CreativeJournalist

Chapter10 - Thank you. :) Did you read about the dedication? I'd like to know if you have any preferences on it or what your thoughts are. When I was writing the eleventh chapter I was going, "Where's CreativeJournalist? Where's the review? :( I miss!" Haha.

Chapter11- Haha, you remember what the last dream meant? I'm still not sure myself... Haha. To be honest about that.

Vacation was fun, tried a lot of new things like white water rafting. :) Now I'm back, still on vacation but that was vacation away from vacation. Haha. Found out I can cook on whim better than reading directions... Woo hoo!


	13. To tears, to compassion, and to love

**(Start Chapter)**

"Mama, Papa..." I paused, looking down at my feet and playing with the hem of my shit. "I don't really know where to start except for... I don't know..." I paused again, then looked up to see my family. Mama and Papa sitting close to each other on the couch, cuddling, and Ami sitting on another chair, looking cautious. "Mercy would be freaking awesome right now."

"Amu dear, what is it? Can't you just tell us?" My mom looked at me with meaning. I had to avert my eyes for a moment, feeling incredibly guilty. When I looked back I could see my dad's face had paled and holding onto Mama's hand quite tightly.

"I'm..." I looked away again, then to Ami who just nodded at me. I sighed and continued, "I'm pregnant." When I got the "preg" out of my mouth to "pregnant" my father fell off the couch, foam forming and leaking from his mouth and all color leaving his face. Mom just stared at me wide eyed.

"Who's?" She demanded.

"Who else? My boyfriend. I'm not a cheater mom." I looked at her as if she was crazy to think it was anyone else's. Though she gave me a worried glance back. I was a junior, third year in high school and somehow it was unbelievable that I wouldn't cheat?

"It's awfully hot outside yet you're still wearing such things, Amu?"

I laughed nervously. "It's comfortable, thats all I note for," I said, looking down at my long sleeve turtle neck shirt. I wore shorts that reached mid thigh. I wore the long-sleeve shirt because it was the only shit I had that was long enough and big enough to hide the obvious bulge in my stomach that could be either me getting extremely fat... Or the other.

The rest of the party was uncomfortable, though when my parents let me go, I was off! "I'll be back later," I yelled, nearly out the door.

"When's later?" My mother asked in a stern voice.

"Tomorrow morning maybe?" I called before closing the door behind me. I was on the loose. Ever since eighth grade I'd been running around. I'd go to Tadase's mostly but on occasion his parents wouldn't let me see him. So instead I'd go see Nagi or Utau. Now you may ask me why I'd still hang out with Utau when a certain someone disappeared but she was just as devastated.

We could talk about it to each other when we knew we couldn't consult in anyone else. I also admit that I did talk to Nagi about it, but not as much as I told Utau. I would ask her is she'd heard from him, she's shake her head 'no' with a sad smile. After the middle of ninth grade, I stopped asking, and so did she. What she asked? "Do you still have feelings for him?" I'd nod my head yes immediately and ask why she thought differently. "Tadase." All she had to say was his name and I knew what she meant. I was dating Tadase so she wanted to make sure I still loved her brother.

Around the middle of sophomore year Tadase's parents told him that he'd be moving into a temporary apartment with himself because they needed to work on the house. He thought it was a great idea, being that he and I could fool around all we wanted without having to be extra quiet or wait for everyone not to be in the house. I often stayed over at Tadase's new house a lot more than I did my own now.

"I'm home," I called out. The next thing I realize is I'm up against a wall, strong arms holding me off the ground. "Hey Tadase honey, be careful of the baby. He's fragile." My voice shook with surprise. He gently let me down with a smile on his face, then kissed me on the cheek like a gentleman.

"I'll be watching TV," he told me before walking off to the living room. I looked around me once more. It wasn't much of an apartment but a house that was attached to other homes on the sides. My gaze fell onto a photo hanging on the wall of when Tadase and I were a few years younger. He had paid a professional photographer to hang around us for a few hours and take our pictures. We got all dressed up and went to the park. The picture hanging on his wall was the last one the photographer took. I was asleep, my head resting against the base of a tree with a single tear rolling down my cheek while Tadase was kissing the other. A vanilla ice-cream melting in his hand.

I was so happy and in love with Tadase.

I cleaned the house up day after day, the beer bottles that he somehow acquired, the messed up sheets from his "nightmares", which only happened when I slept at my house. One night I stayed there, I was nearing my day, and the baby's. Tadase was beginning to become angry, day by day getting worse. One day I found him in the bathroom, his fist going through the mirror. He held one of the larger pieces to an angle, showing me in the reflection. My body trembled for a moment, then froze all together.

He dropped the piece into the sink with all the others and turned around, nearly glaring at me as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey near my arm, making me flinch. He looked me in the eye again, a sad look touching his. He lifted his hand to my cheek, rubbing it. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm sorry." He walked past me and sat on the sofa and proceeded to watch TV.

Another day, a few weeks before I'd be emitted into the hospital Tadase found me in the hallway of his home, sitting against the wall with my legs pulled as close as I could get them to my stomach. He leaned down, showing me a bear he'd gotten for me. "Here," he muttered, letting me grab it from his before he walked off, out of the house again. I just set it beside me, letting my head rest against the wall before I returned it to the fridge.

We'd decided that for the sake of our love and for the child, we'd marry after we graduated from high school. Also, even with having a child in my belly I still attended high school, maybe not as often but I was there and got... Good grades. Grades enough to pass, with a lot of help from friends. Without me knowing time flew by and my baby boy was born. "Hikaru," was his name I chose for him.

The doctors said I was lucky, I said it was time for a nap and much needed pain killers. Thirty two hours of labor. And since I was a teenager they'd only give me mild painkillers for the process of giving life to this child. I screamed so loud that I'm sure people on the top level could hear me, me being on the bottom floor. Tadase visited a few days later, saying that he was filling his portion of the marriage papers out, and that we'd be married soon.

I don't know how I did it, but I somehow made myself believe I was happy with Tadase, that he was my dream man and I'd never be anything without him. Not it was something i had to convince myself. His anger problems sometimes got so out of hand now that I feared for myself, and my baby. I'd achieved my goal and completely forgot about Ikuto... Well... That's a lie. I didn't completely forget about him... I mean... Whenever Tadase and I did naughty things I'd always think about him. Whenever I had free time to think or was around Hikaru, I'd think of him. Whenever Tadase wasn't around, which started turning into a lot after the first few months, I'd find my mind turn to Ikuto once more. And then again.

After Hikaru was born, Tadase didn't touch me for a while, but soon I was wearing long sleeves and long pants. He'd started to hit me. It hurt, but I didn't mind. Another thing, the evidence was becoming more clear than ever. Tadase was cheating on me. He wasn't demanding naughty things from me anymore, something I was glad for. He found it ridiculous that I wanted a job, but let me be part time. "You need to take responsibility of your child," he say, acting like Hikaru was a thing that was mine solemnly and thus I needed to care for all of his needs.

I tried to leave him when I turned twenty, when Hikaru was nearing two, but Tadase caught me. He placed the boy on the couch, without thinking that if he fell off his head would ram straight into a glass table. He dragged me to the bedroom where he tied me to the bed and set part of it on fire. He put it out before it got close to me, but kept on taunting me. He'd light something on fire and let it close to my hair, face, or other parts of my body after he'd torn my cloths off.

I cried, begging him to stop, but he never did.

After sometime I finally left, leaving anything that wasn't necessary behind and stayed with Nagi for a little. This is when I really found out about what Rima and Tadase were doing. He was sad to say that the whole group was beginning to turn on me, but it didn't mater, all I needed was to get out. He said that He still loved Rima, and if there was a chance that this was some wired faze in her life, he'd be willing to come back to her once she was over with it. I was sad but happy for him, he was strong, unlike me.

I left Hikaru with Nagihiko while I went to Tadase's house, and surprise, surprise Rima was there. "Tadase, I filed the divorce papers." I slammed the thick sack of papers onto the side table nearest the door and turned, intending to leave right after if my hair hadn't been pulled. Hard. I let a yelp escape my throat, my neck being twisted directly back. "Let me go," I tried to say in a threatening voice, trying to be on top but was only pulled back more to the point when I fell backward onto my butt.

"I told you didn't I?" I looked up at Tadase, an evil glint in his eyes. "If you ever try to leave me I'll fucking burn you." Fear broke through me in waves, I'd remembered all the times before where I'd gotten very minor injuries from being to close to his lighter.

"Let go, Tadase." I never had been so happy that Rima had spoken up. "She's ruining my mood. If this keeps up I won't want to do it with you." I was quickly released, thrown to the ground. "Get out," she hissed towards me, and I greatly did so.

I returned to Nagihiko's house, cuddling close to my child as I fell asleep. The next day I was determined to find a apartment, and after three places, found one. I lived there for a week before my garbage was set on fire, then my windows broken. I moved, paying the land owner much more than I should have, but it was necessary. I did this three times before I found a place, making sure Tadase or anyone else wasn't anywhere to be found. We lived there for many happy months, until one two-in-the-morning visit.

There was a loud pounding on the front door that woke me from a sweet slumber. In the last second before my conscious came too I remember seeing the back of a blue haired man, walking away from me once more. Hikaru called out to me with a cry, "Mama!" he'd yell between cries and tears. I stumbled over to him, rocking him back and forth in my arms as the pounding continued.

"Bitch, let me in!" A voice yelled through the door.

I'd been away from him for a little over a year now, never seeing his face but his actions were severe enough. I'd waisted away any money I'd ever saved for college and other expenses from my savings... in fact, I'd gone in dept. When I looked through the eyehole there was Tadase, a thick shadow heaving on his shoulders. I didn't open the door, I didn't even tell him to go away. I took Hikaru into the farthest room away from the door and closed the door, blocking it with anything I had.

I moved again, but this time within three months Tadase was waiting for me on my front porch. I didn't confront him, I just took a back alleyway and jumped in through my window. The next time I moved, I moved again simply out of fear, then again and again. I saw him for one last time before I moved into the small apartment in which I nearly burnt down.

I'd been living there for three years, seen him only from the corner of my eyes, in a bar or hanging off of some girls arm. It seemed that Rima vanished after so long, either being bored of Tadase or tired of his crap. It wasn't until the night before Mother's Day that Tadase appeared, taking everything to the next level. "Hey sugarcane," his voice echoed in my mind, "How about we go back to my place and have some fun."

I cuddled close to Ikuto, the darkness starting to get to me. Shudders ran through my body uncontrollably. He held onto me, rubbing my arms because it had gotten so cold. I was shaking before I knew it, and he listened, trailing kisses up and down my neck trying to calm me down. By the end of my story, he was hugging me so close that I thought I'd die if he let go of me.

"It's a little confusing here and there but, I think I got the just of it," he muttered in my ear. "Tadase was such a little prince who became so fucked up." He laughed at this remark, as did I with a small giggle. I looked up to him, though I could hardly make out his features in the dark.

"Why did you ask about seventeen on? Not before seventeen or when you left?"

He looked guilty, for all I could see. The nervous movement, then fidgeting, and then that sigh. "I..." He thought once more about the way to say things, then decided. "I came back, to check up on you." My body stiffened, asking when this was. "A few days before you went to go to the doctor to confirm you were pregnant. I never thought that you really were until I met Hikaru. I left shortly after you found that you were, I think."

I sat in front of him, anger riding my emotions. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you show yourself? Why didn't you do anything?" Before I knew it my fists were lightly hitting his chest, tears streaming down my face like a river just being loose from a floodgate. "Ikuto, do you know how much I hurt?"

He just hugged me close to him, rubbing his face against my hair. "I couldn't tell you, I was so scared," he began, answering every question of mine. "I showed myself to Tadase, even threatened him to stop cheating on you. I tried, but I had little power." He whispered this all into my hair, holding me as I cried into his chest, onto his shirt. "I know how much you hurt, I do. Just believe that I tried to do everything I saw myself that I could do."

"Ikuto, it hurts. It hurts so much." He rubbed my hair down, shushing me in my ear as I cried. We stayed like this for many minutes, even maybe up to hours, but Ikuto stayed by me, protecting me.

"Amu, this may not be the time... But..." I pushed myself away from him, trying to get a better look at him.

"What is it?"

"I'll ask you later, we should get home soon." I nodded, rubbing my face against his. We sat there for minutes more, cuddling close, until Ikuto brought me to my feet.

"We should get going, you look really cold."

"I can never comprehend how you can see in the dark like this." I mutter, shaking my head side to side. He just laughs lightly, then looks at me. I could only really guess at this though. We stopped, with a sigh from Ikuto.

"Here," he says, handing me his jacket. Well, he didn't really hand but force me into. Soon he also forced me into his pants... And no later than that, I was sitting in his car, the heater on me and Ikuto in his boxers, shirt and shoes. It made me blush, even though I'd seen him naked before. My gaze never lingered on him for to long, afraid I'd get ideas... and he'd get ideas as well.

It wasn't long before we were home, Hikaru already in bed sleeping. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before I crawled into bed, cuddling close to Ikuto. He'd taken his jacket from me, along with his pants and the little amount of clothing I had on. I was a little embarrassed, though also a little excited on what he might try. Ended up he just wanted to put me in a pair of his 'pajamas', boxers and a tee. A little confused why because I have my own... But I won't complain.

He whispered words into my ear of comfort he kissed me lightly to sleep. I held onto him, keeping him close. I didn't want to be one second without his body warmth away from mine, his sent of irish spring body soap from my nose, or the touch of his hand holding onto mine tightly. I slowly fell into a sleep, a dream made of clouds and a sky made of pinks, oranges, and reds. The sun was setting. Everything around me felt warm, though when I turned around I was alone. I smiled weekly, suddenly realizing I was dreaming. I'd wake up to Ikuto. This thought alone made everything seem all the more warmer, and put a true smile upon my lips. I'll wake up in Ikuto's arms, home.

**(End Amu' POV)**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I watched Amu sleep for only a few minutes before I fell into a dream of my own. It was warm at first, though all color was stripped of this world. I looked around trying to find any sign of where I was. It seemed like a while before I came to something familiar, Amu. Everything lit with color. Her side was bright, light colors, like her hair, while mine was darker shades, like my eyes. I quickly ran to her, though only be separated by something. She smiled such a sad smile and touched whatever was separating us. I didn't hold the sadness in my eyes back, she'd know anyways.

She mouthed, "I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap. Stay with me?" I nodded back at her, encouraging to do so. She leaned against the invisible force, her back to me, though I could still faintly see her face. I fell to my knees after what seemed like forever of watching her sleep. I shoved my fist against the force, trying to wake Amu up. I just felt like she'd been sleeping to long. I did this repeatedly. Nothing seemed to work. I stayed there, waiting for more hours to pass. She didn't move. Not even to breath. And all color vanished. Was Amu dead?

I thrashed against a new force that seemed to hold me, moving me further away from Amu. I called our her name in another desperate attempt to wake her. Nothing was working. Not the thrashing, not my silent voice. I tried to thrash harder, shoving, punching, kicking. Nothing worked against this force, pulling me away faster and faster. Soon, Amu was out of my sight. Out of my reach. She was gone.

I gasped, thrashing against blankets that I'd found my way to surround myself with like a cocoon. I tried to thrash harder, feeling claustrophobic suddenly. I thrashed, and thrashed. I stopped thrashing when I thought came to mind. If I was awake, where was Amu? I looked around desperately but could not find her. I stopped in my tracks when another thing occurred to my mind. I was no longer in my room at home, but another room that I had inhabited a long time ago when I was a teen boy. Had I fallen into another dream? Or was I just waking up to reality... No time had passed?

My gaze rose to the ceiling above me. I was laying on my back. My eyes felt heavy, not with sleep but just heavy. I rolled to my side only to find Amu with me. I quickly looked around. I was back in my room, with Amu and Hikaru. I let out a thankful sigh, returning to my side and holding Amu close. I ran my fingers through her long pink hair, caressing her cream toned cheek, and lightly giving a kill on her cherry lips. I loved this woman... I'll always will love this woman.

My mind was made up!

"I- ahhhh -kuto?" Amu's yawn made me nearly burst into a fit of chuckles, but I held it back. Instead I kissed her once more, letting a "hmm?" hum through my throat. "I love you." I smiled sweetly at how groggy she was this morning.

"I know, though I'll never get used to how you sound when you say that to me, or how every time you do I can't help but smile or listen to my heart try to pound it's way through my chest just so it can see yours." I rubbed my face against her hair, breathing in her sent. She giggled to my remark, though put her hands on my shoulders to pry me off of her.

"You're so romantic and cheesy," she said, nearly laughing as I urged myself closer to her. "Ah!" I overpowered her, throwing her underneath me as I cuddled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck.

"I love you." She looked me straight in the eyes and I could tell by her surprise, I looked extremely serious. I needed to do this now, or I would never get another chance. I slid away from her, walking out of the room, leaving Amu confused. I knew right now she might think I'm mad, but she won't think that in... Now. I walked back from my car in the garage to my bedroom. Amu was in the doorway, I'm guessing in pursuit of me. I picked her up, carried her out to the balcony, and placed her on the railing, where her cheeks instantly turned a pink from any possibility that a neighbor could see her in my clothing.

"Amu," she was sitting on the railing, looking as embarrassed as ever and confused. "I love you, and you love me." She nodded, wondering what I was implying. "I wanted to make that clear before I asked my next question." Her eyes widened as I went down on one knee. "With the understanding that there is undoubted pure love between us, the knowledge within myself that I would be a better father to any children of yours than any man upon this earth, and that I will never force upon you anything you are not willing to do, I implore you, Hinamori Amu, to agree to be my wife, my mate, and my lover."

Her face was pure shock, she swiftly looked away though, a deep crimson coming to her cheeks. "My last name isn't "Hinamori" anymore," she mumbled under her breath. "And where'd we get the money for any of the wedding things? How would we do it, anyways?"

"Yes or no is all that matters," I said, not letting my hope drop even an ounce, but rise instead. "We can work the details out later." I continued to look at her, and was shocked when I saw her shaking. "What do I have to do?" I asked, thinking of a quick way to bring her back to a smile. "Dress in drag and do the hula for you to marry me?" Her head quickly snapped back to me. She took in a breath, looked as if she had a hard time swallowing, which I bet her throat was dry. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I do."

I stood, quickly catching her right hand as I did so. I kissed her knuckles, then made my way up her arm as I slid a ring onto the proper finger. I laid a light kiss on her lips, not letting her have time to kiss back before I pulled back. I let go of her hand to move away, knowing a deep smirk was on my face. I didn't predict that she'd pull me back, tangling her fingers in my hair while pulling me into a sensational passionate kiss.

I pulled her off of the railing, letting her legs wrap around my torso, so i could hold her closer. Her face was flustered, her eyes in a daze, her hair slightly messy, her lips plump. I let her slid down my body so she was sitting on her knees, and then I joined her. "Wow," she murmured. "It's beautiful, Ikuto." She was looking down at the ring I bought her.

"I was thinking of you, trying to find a ring that could match your beauty. I must say my search didn't end well, so I bought you the one that would fit you best. No object, being, or creature could be as beautiful, amazing and shiny as you are." I caressed her cheek again, laying light kisses here and there.

"Shiny?" She asked, her voice holding a laugh.

"Yes, shiny. Your existence has brightened so many people's world. Especially my own." I planted another kiss on her lips before lifting her up. "I'm sure your hungry, so let's celebrate tonight." She looked at me, questioning my wording. "We can eat breakfast right now, but we'll celebrate tonight," I tried to clarify. She just shook her head while letting out a laugh.

"Let's go eat breakfast then."

**(End Ikuto's POV)**

**(End Chapter)**

Done! With this chapter. One more to go and then this will be done! Look forward to it soon. I practically already have it written. All I need to do is some editing and I'll be done with it.

Really exciting chapter, huh? I tried to get more things in during the 'time with Tadase' thing... But got confused halfway through and just re-wrote it. Haha. The ending I was watching Poke`mon while writing. Woo Hoo! I can't say Poke`mon helped with the romance one bit but it made me crack up the whole time I was writing it. Haha.

**Loves!**

Responding to The Reviewer's Corner!

TheQueenOfMe

Hope it filled in the gap of Amu's past a little for you. :) Though, if any one get's Hikaru, it'd have to be a multi-parental agreement between many. He might end up turning into a lady's man if that happens though. Haha. Hope you loved this chapter a wee bit more than the last. :)

CreativeJournalist

Life is the one obstacle in everyones way, though you have to get an education and finance somehow. Haha. That's how writing chapters sometimes gets for me so it's no big problem. Hope this was a good chapter. :)

Hope everyone enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last! Look forward to it and please Review since it already looks like your reading.

Again,

**Loves!**


	14. One Happy Family, Together Forever

**(Start Chapter)**

**(Amu's POV)**

I sat in a comfy chair, surrounded by walls and a desk. I recalled the night before, everything set out on the table, every lie told to be shown in the light of truth. I was told every detail from when Ikuto left, which included why, to the present now. I even laid out my own scars on the table. I explained how in high school Tadase was given a home by his family, and I'd often stay over there. It was all happy, and then I got pregnant. I told him about the abuse and the cheating.

My mind drifted to the night before, and the night before that, and many nights before that. Ikuto and I, for a week, have been talking about the years that had passed between us. He said that we should know everything about that time away from the other because he didn't want an argument rising between us on how we're keeping part of our past secret from the other. After he put it that way, I couldn't help but agree.

There was a nock on my door like the beat in a song I knew and my mind flew back to the present. Me, still in this room surrounded by walls and a desk. "Come in," I said, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. I didn't even know why I was here, but somehow I'd ended up being a secretary for some layer. Ikuto had pulled some strings for me and quickly got me this job. Neither the layer or I had degrees in the field, but somehow it was okay.

"Is Mrs. Hikajori here?"

"No, she's out right now. Would you like me to take a message?"

"Yes. Please."

That night when I got home I was exhausted. I instantly laid down in my old room that would soon be another's. I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed in circles. Another. I sat up, my back to the door that led into the room while looking out the window. It wasn't all that interesting. A fence, the neighbors house. Nothing new. I gazed around the room, it was still my room, though I hardly used it anymore. Maybe I should redecorate? Nah. Instead I walked outside to the back deck. I stood there, leaning against the rail on my arms. I looked down at my stomach.

"Will everything go downhill again, Mr or Miss unnamed baby?" I asked with a whisper. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was really glad that either no one had come home of they were off to the store or on a walk or something. As they slid down my face I moved one arm so I could hold my stomach, rubbing circles with my thumb. "What will you be like? What will the world be like?" I sighed, leaving my tears free to run all they wanted.

"Why are you so worried about the world?"

A ferocious blush came across my face as I realized someone was home. Ikuto was home. I didn't turn around, nor did I dare to move. It was almost like I thought if I didn't move he wouldn't be able to see me, oh no, I'm invisible now. My shoulders started to shake, the tears becoming more violent now. "Because what if a life is brought into the world and the world isn't a safe place."

"Why should you be worrying about that?" He hadn't heard anything other than my statement about the world. And he couldn't even hear my voice waver, though I had become good at it.

"Because..." I couldn't finish my sentence. What if he hated me for this?

"Because isn't an explanation." He said, pausing then said, "Because why?" He wan't being impatient or mean, he was being quite playful.

"Because... Because what if someone I knew was going to have a baby?" I asked, not wanting to bring my factor into the conversation just yet.

"I don't think any of your girl friends are pregnant." He noted, all I could think was, "Damn, he knows all of the girls I'm ever around."

"Uh, it's a girl I met today who was pregnant. At work. We got into a heated conversation about it. So..." I couldn't continue, I'd accidentally moved my hands to my face, rubbing the tears away. Ikuto hadn't moved until I'd done this motion. I never really liked touching my face unless I had sleeps in my eyes, or tears falling from my eyes. Sometimes I'd itch my face, but not with both hands.

"Amu, are you okay?" He asked, his voice was clear, concerned, closer and aware.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you don't need to worry." My voice gave out, suddenly breaking down. When two strong hands landed on my shoulders, twisting me around, I quickly hid my face. "Don't look at me." My voice was harsh and it shocked him, though he knew this act.

I struggled away from him as he picked me up and carried me princess style. I continued to hide my face, but kicked and screamed. "Ikuto, put me down! Please!" "No, stop, please!" I said anything I could with the slight hope that I'd be put down and left alone until I had my bearings. No hope.

Ikuto brought us into our room, something I was still getting used to, and laid me down on the bed. I flinched some, which made him back off a little. "Sorry," he said before laying down behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. He buried his head into my neck, sniffing my hair. He purred a little while doing this, rubbing against the back of my neck.

I was nervous about his arms. What if my stomach had grown already and he felt a difference? What if it's become small recently because of me not being hungry? What if...?

"Amu, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge. I won't be bothered. I won't reject you." He whispered into my ear. "I won't do anything he ever did," he said. My heart sank. I'd doubted Ikuto for the last time. I needed to woman up and just spill everything. Though before I could even let out one word tears were rolling down my cheeks and my voice let out little cracks of pain.

"Amu?" He asked with surprise, moving away and sitting up, trying to get a good look at my face. "Amu, what's wrong?"

It took a while to explain it all. My day and the lack of whatever woman I'd made up, how I felt ridiculous to have doubted him, and finally, "I've been wanting to tell you that I went to the hospital recently, you know, for my shots?" I'd turned around and sat with him, tears still falling from my eyes which he'd wipe away. He nodded, still wiping tears. "Well, they said they wanted to check something out, that something had happened with the chemistry in my body." I slowed down as I was getting closer to my point. "I'm pregnant again, they said."

He sat their shocked for only a second, seizing rubbing my cheeks and just looking at me. He took in a big breath, obviously he also stopped breathing, and sighed. He rubbed the last of my tears, leaving small kisses on my cheeks and forehead, then began rubbing his temples. He looked over to me, with a small smile. "Can I feel?" There was a light blush on his cheeks that I could see and I smiled at him, nodding.

He reached down, rubbing on my stomach. He shifted so he was laying down next to me. He continued to rub my belly, sometimes even kissing. I rolled over so it'd be easier for him, and so I could slightly curl around him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as he cuddled with my belly. He purred, rubbing his head lightly against me, leaving kisses, and just cuddling.

"Do you know the sex?"

"No, I'm only a month along."

"A month?" He suddenly sat up, looking at me with shock. "A month?" He continued to repeat it again and again to himself. He laid back down, cuddling with me again. "I can't believe it," he whispered. "I'm going to be a dad." We both laughed. After a while we both fell asleep, only to be woken up later by Hikaru, hungry for dinner.

"Hikaru, you're going to be a brother," Ikuto said, excited while he ruffled Hikaru's hair. My poor son just stood there, a questioning gaze directed at me.

"EW!" He screamed, covering his eyes. "That's gross!"

"What do you mean? You don't want a little sibling?" He looked between Ikuto and me, a look of disgust clearly on his face.

"Not that!" He yelled. "You two did stuff, eww! Gross! I'm going to need bleach to get that horrifying mental picture out of my mind!"

Every time that night whenever Hikaru walked in on Ikuto and I snuggling, he'd mutter, "Ew, gross, bad, disgusting," and walk away, continuing his line of words. We'd just laugh and continue cuddling. Though, the months that followed were a little worse. I'd gotten really bad morning sickness, some wired cravings, and a lot of vitamin pills I had to take. Ikuto was with me the whole way, holding my hair, trying the wired things I wanted even if he didn't like it, and took a multivitamin pill of his own. He wanted me to feel like he was right there with me, going through the same thing.

The second month I'd found something out, I'd have to go in every month for x-rays of the baby, which my co-workers said meant my baby was going to be "retarded." When I confronted the doctor about it he said it wasn't that severe. He just wanted to make sure the baby's umbilical cord was watched closely as it was positive it'd be wrapped around the child's neck. Every month I walked into the hospital, get an x-ray, and be on my way. Sometimes the doctor asked questions, but other than that I was in the clear.

Somewhere in the middle of all this pregnancy Ikuto reminded me of one more thing that needed to be touched. Marriage. Ikuto refused to let me do anything except for the things that the bride can only do. Even then he was reluctant. I went out with my girl friends and picked out bridesmaid's dresses. Ikuto and I had decided on a color swap so the boy's would be in pink while the girls in blue. The girl's and I giggles about various dresses, and after a while decided they all shouldn't be stuck to all one dress. We're gonna spice some things up.

Ami, my little sister, was my best woman. She presented herself with a strapless dress that flowed to the ground. From the top to around the hips there was a shimmering material over the light blue dress. From the hips, the material continued but broke apart to create sharp "V" ice-sickles down to her mid-thigh. Around her neck was a chocker necklace made from the same material in the design of many flowers. Her dress might have been the most simple of dresses. She wore silver high heels, though they weren't as high as either Utau's or Rima's. The style was similar to Utau's, strings coming from this way and that making the shoe a shoe. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes a brighter light brown now. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails at the base of both sides of her neck. Curled into two flowing long curls, reaching her mid-back. Ami was being escorted by Ikuto's father, which was a surprise to me. I nearly, not in a literal sense, flipped a table at this knowledge. Ikuto just told me that he really wanted his father to be his best man, gave me a deep kiss on the lips and suddenly I couldn't say "No."

Utau's dress was a lighter blue, chosen because of her light hair color. It was the only one of the dresses choses that wasn't strapless. It was a long dress that went all the way down to her ankles. In the front the top outlined her braw, bringing the front down to a sharp "V". The fabric hugged her sides and flowed down to where on her right side the fabric became a slit for sitting down leg access and show off. In the back there was hardly any fabric at all. Two straps from the top of the "V" in the front wrapped around her shoulders then crossed her back and down to the side, almost underneath her boobs. From there the back made a gradual "V", stopping above her butt line. Halfway down the "V" began a golden celtic knot that ran from the halfway point down and back up to the other side halfway point. At the bace of the celtic knot silk fell from underneath the seam and fell to where it connected once more at the base of the dress. Utau disliked it and asked for it to be un-attached at the base, which the seamstress in the shop gladly did. On the day of the wedding she wore this dress, silver high heals and large hoop earrings. Her hair pulled back into a messy bun with curled golden strands falling over the bun. Kukai was her escort, dressed in a full pink tuxedo and a single blue flower.

Rima wore a blue strapless dress that ran down her curves tightly, showing off her small form. At the top of the dress was a two inch border that was a mid-blue color, like the rest of the dress, and came down into silver sparkles, gradating fast. From under that line to a thick big blue bow around Rima's mid-thighs were three flowers having the same affect as the top rim. A deeper color of blue for the shadows as the top of the petals became a shimmering silver color. Around her torso the dress had lines moving from left to right on her body, though underneath the bow the dress fell vertically. Her hair was down like it normally was, though seemed to be filled with controlled curls instead of waves. She also wore silver high heels with a different fashion. While Utau's was strings moving around her feet to create the shoe, Rima's was a high heel base with a single thick bar over her toes. Rima was escorted by Nagihiko, whom was dressed in a black tuxedo and a pink tie and pink formal shoes. I simply have no clue where he got them.

Yaya was the only one of my bridesmaids wearing a short dress, though it fit her best. It was a darker blue, surprisingly not bringing out the lightness of her skin, hair, or eyes. It balanced for her. The dress was strapless, a border an inch big around around the top of the dress and another, two inches, going around her upper waist, giving her "breasts a lift," as Yaya put it. The dress puffed out a little from there. The thick material falling while underneath you could see some of the frills that made the dress have some volume towards the bottom. Her heels were blue, like her dress. The heels were the same style as Rima's, though had the low heel like Ami's. She wore shimmering silver bangle bracelets on both wrists. She was escorted by Kiri who looked awkward in a green tinted black tuxedo with pink accessories, which I'm sure he fought Yaya hand and tooth against.

My bride's maid and other maid's of honor walked down the isle with their arms looped around their male counterparts. I stood in my elegant wedding gown, a pure white dress that hugged closely to my sides and fell around my legs in small ripples. Over the dress was a thin dark see-through cloth with sparkles imbedded into it. The dress was strapless, showing off my collarbone, but since the dress hugged my sides so much you could easily see the bulge that was forming my belly into a planet. I was more than half way done with the pregnancy. My father gave me a quick smile. Hikaru stood in front of us, being the ring bearer, and one of Ikuto's young cousins stood in front of him as the flower girl. They walked through, and I could faintly see the little girl throw the white rose peddles in the air and Hikaru went to stand next to the priest. Ikuto had yet to turn to look at me, which I was happy for.

The music slowed, nearly stopping before my marriage march was played. My father had one arm wrapped around my lower back, making sure I didn't tip back, while his other hand held onto my right, leading me slowly down the isle. I could feel many people's eyes on my back, sides, and front, though I only had eyes on Ikuto. He still hadn't looked back at me and he told me why beforehand, probably guessing I'd freak out as to why he didn't want to look back at me. It's because he took that, "looking at your soon-to-be wife's wedding dress while she's wearing it before the wedding will ensure a marriage of bad luck." He would wait to look at me until I stood besides him and the priest's began his speech which no one really cared for, I'm sure.

The music stopped and my father gave me a hug before walking off, I used my own to feet to step up one step and forward two so I was officially standing next to Ikuto. Out of the corner of my eye I could clearly see him trying to distract himself from me, and he wasn't doing a good job. I turned my head towards him, making it clear as day that he was strikingly good looking in my eyes. His white suit with a pink bow-tie clashed with his blue hair and eyes. It also made his skin look tanner. I leaned forward a little so I could see his eyes better. The vale that covered my eyes made things almost fuzzy for my eyes, but nothing could ever dull down this mans eyes. They were just so beautiful.

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori," Ikuto and I agreed that we'll use my maiden name, "Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in living or dying, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, and this was the first line in the past thirty minutes that I had actually heard what he was saying and payed attention. Ikuto squared his shoulders, reason beyond me, and said with a strong voice,

"Yes."

"And," I took my gaze off of Ikuto and to the priest, though, through my peripheral vision my whole view was on Ikuto. He, too, had me in his view. "Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in living or dying, so long as you both shall live?" When the priest finished his line, a small smile touched my lips. I didn't have that feeling of wanting to run away like I'd seen in many movies, or the feeling that this might just be the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. No. This moment, right now felt completely and totally right, like this was where I was supposed to be. With Ikuto. As his wife.

"I do," and we sealed it with one of the most sweetest kisses after he lifted the vale out of my face and over my head. It wasn't short like I'd heard most kisses at weddings were like, but it was cut shorter than I'm sure either of us had wanted.

I learned that it was going to be a girl, though didn't tell Ikuto. I wanted it to be a surprise. I told the doctor this, so he'd act like I'd asked to not know the baby's sex, but surly, it was a she. He agreed. I was so happy. Though as the due date became closer and closer, the doctor began to worry more and more. "We'll need you to go into "forced labor" a month in advanced." I nodded, worried about this, but needed to do anything for this child of mine. So in turn, entered the hospital early. They gave me some drugs and around noon I was in labor. Ikuto went out for lunch with Hikaru and before they came back, our daughter was out breathing the fresh air of the world. She was instantly thrown around like a football, getting cleaned off and getting oxygen.

When Ikuto and Hikaru did come, they were surprised by the story. I said that the baby had it's umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck three times, and needed oxygen. Ikuto nearly slammed the doctor into the wall asking if his baby was okay. The doctor nodded, and sat Ikuto next to me, though he preferred to be in the bed with me. "It's a girl," he told us. Ikuto's face when blank as I smiled at him. He asked me if I knew and I shrugged. He pouted a little when I didn't tell him, though I explained to him that I wanted it to be a surprise for him.

"What should we name her?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him, then over to where the doctors were working on our daughter.

"Let's name her... Anne?" I asked, looking up to Ikuto. He smiled, though it faded fast.

"Let's name her something else... Anne... Doesn't it bring you some bad memories?"

"Yes, but she was a very dear friend to me. I feel really bad about what happened that day, a long time ago."

"How about Hikari, since he's," he nodded towards a sleeping Hikaru, "Is Hikaru. Hikaru, Hikari." I laughed.

"Nah... We can decide later, okay? Maybe sleep on some names."

"Why didn't we decide on names earlier?" He moaned, running his fingers though his hair franticly. He just decided to sigh, looking at me for help on the subject.

"Because I didn't tell you she would be a girl so you didn't want to get attached to one name." I just shrugged, showing him a week smile.

"Oh. Right." He sighed, though a smile appeared on his face quickly as he kissed my sweaty face.

My little daughter and I were released from the hospital a the night after (even though she needed oxygen the doctor's said she was good to go tomorrow mid-day) and we went home. The girl slept between Ikuto and I before we moved her into a new crib. I would have used Hikaru's crib if he ever had one, though it was strictly against Tadase's ideal living. He didn't have toys or anything that wasn't given to us by a neighbor or friend. Ikuto and I decided we'd be with her for a few weeks before giving her a name. Luckily, we got away with it since the government or hospital were weary about doing such things.

One night Ikuto and I were cooing over our daughter, Hikaru sometimes sticking his head in to check on us, or more specifically, his sister. He really was cautious about this new being, but later he fell in love with her. She'd been crying while I was out in the garden and Ikuto was away to the store and Hikaru stepped in, picking the little girl up and cradling her.

"I think we should consider names now." I said, trying to engage Ikuto in a serious conversation.

"Okay, what are you thinking?"

"Um... I think Reiko would be good." He gave me a look. "What? Think of her personality so far." He nodded, considering.

"Maybe. A few more days, okay? We'll see if we have anymore ideas and if something better comes up then..." He let the statement fall. I knew what he meant so it was all that mattered.

We spent more time with the little girl and soon we were all calling her Reiko. It suited her. She was our cute little girl, and as time passed she grew, as did we all. Hikaru especially had a growth spurt and became more of a man than a boy. There were so many days that we enjoyed.

One summer day the family went out on a large picnic, this included all of our friends and family. Rima and Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai, Yaya and Kairi, Mama, Papa, Ami, Ikuto's parents Aruto and Shuko, Ikuto, Hikaru, Reiko and myself. Three large picnic blankets and a buffet. I remember that day amazingly.

Ikuto and I sat under a tree, cuddling, as we watched our children closely. Hikaru was showing off to Kukai on what he's learned about football. Reiko was sitting alone, shyly looking around. Her waist length hair, a light shade of blue and one yellow eye, and one blue. She had a thin body, one of a super model without all the dieting. We were thinking that the blue came from Ikuto no doubt, and the eyes - oh the eye - were the most amazing thing that happened. She was our precious.

She was a shy child, though incredibly intelligent. She had school smarts, some street smarts, and an amazing skill at the arts. Cooking, drawing, singing, playing; all came easy to her. Hikaru was sometimes jealous of the attention we gave her, but came to his own dream. Hikaru had his own guardian character, one who was good at sports, and another that was good in the art of playing the guitar. Ikuto and I were both proud that our kid had a dream, both of them did. Something they were set on.

Things did get bumpy when Tadase had been released from jail, but Ikuto immediately settled the problem with a restraining order. He didn't want to let me become stressed over something so "irrelevant" like some boy being released on "good behavior." He wasn't allowed in the same city as us, being the family. He was allowed nowhere near Hikaru, Reiko or myself at anytime. Ikuto really takes care of us.

She just sat there, looking off into space, as we gazed down at her. "She seems lonely." I commented.

Ikuto gave me a confused look. "How can she be lonely when we smother her, I think she's enjoying her little moment of silence." I giggled, giving Ikuto a kiss on the neck.

"You're so right."

**(End Amu's POV)**

Hikaru and Reiko both looked up to their parents and smiled, then to each other. Hikaru gave her a wink which she laughed at. He said his momentary farewell to Kukai and walked over to Reiko, doing his big brother role. He was eight years older than she was. "Hey kiddo."

"I'm not a kid." She said so as if this subject was something indifferent.

"You're... what? Ten? You're a kid." He laughed, giving her a smile.

"I'm almost eleven!" She looked at his smile and tried to hide her own while trying to pout.

"And I'm almost out of the house."

They both looked at each other and a moment of silence fell between them. A moment of understanding. Hikaru wasn't going to be there when his little sister got her heart broken by her first boyfriend, or get teased and blush madly whenever he'd tease them for just holding hands. He'd be off in college, then move temporarily to Portugal. He'd only be there for three weeks, not even a month, but it'll feel like forever, her older brother being gone, to Reiko.

"I'll really miss you."

"This isn't a time to bring this up now, little sis, you'll make me all emotional in front of everyone."

They both laughed, shortly being joined by Yaya and Ami, shoving Hikaru out of the way to talk to the cute little adorable Reiko. He just shrugged, giving one last wink to Reiko before going over to the group of boys. He talked to his grandparents, having a great relationship with them, then moved on to the "younger older" boys.

When Reiko and Hikaru looked back at their parents up on the hill, under a tree cuddling, they smiled. Seeing their mom and dad's peaceful faces as they peacefully slept together. Hikaru moved just when Reiko did, running up the hill quietly. They shoved themselves between their now startled parental units and cuddled.

"No cuddling and sleeping without us, Mama, Papa." The two children said in unison. Though one was ten, nearly eleven and the other eighteen, almost off to college, were different in age, they were in-tuned. Amu laughed, as did Ikuto. They cuddled close to their children, though soon interrupted by their family.

"Taking a nap without us?" Ami said, laying close behind her older sister.

"So mean, my own daughter is," Amu's father said, nearly tearing up as he sat down next to Ami, his wife sitting in his lap.

"I never knew my son to be so cuddly." Aruto noted, looking over us.

"Oh, only with his dear wife." Utau said, sharing a sly smile with Shuko.

Utau sat behind Ikuto, laying over him. It looked uncomfortable but she seemed quite comfortable. Aruto and his wife sat next to her, leaning against each other. It was almost as if we created a tree of their own. Kukai's head rested in Utau's lap as Yaya cuddled close to Ami and Kairi sat by her feet, watching closely. Rima and Nagihiko laid bellow where Hikaru and Reiko was, Rima's belly bigger than Amu had remembered.

It was only later when everyone found this picture of everyone sleeping under a huge tree in the newspaper. Reiko taped it to her wall, adding it to her mothers original photo design of all the different stars. Many other photos were added. Ones of her mother, father and of her brother. Even some of her mother and father cuddling on the living room floor, sleeping. Some of Hikaru playing his guitar and football, and some of him just sitting in his room typing away on his computer. Some was even of her and some friends. There were family friends, family, and then in the middle of the whole star swarm was the newspaper picture of them all.

"One happy family, together forever." Written clearly on the walls.

**(End Chapter)**

Wrote most of this before I wrote the previous two chapters. It was originally 11 pages, but there was this whole part that made NO sense so I took it out. Haha. And now we're back to... 11... Pages... Haha. Thanks to the wedding. I hoped you liked that little bit of three pages or so of explaining it all. Got done with the chapter and was like... "Where's the wedding? Shit, shit, shit!" Haha.

Though I regret going back and detailing the dresses for all the bridesmaids. I've never been to a wedding and looked as much knowledge I could up online about them, but most of what I found is about the bridesmaids looks, the bouquet, and the cake. My mother also didn't help me out very much. Thank you little information. .-.

On a side note, I know this took long (if I haven't said this already a lot because I just randomly add stuff to the bottom comments by me) and now it's a Friday and I decided it needs to be done! So it's done. I think I can add some stuff, but I don't want to. Anyways! Here it is! Review to me. I might make a playlist like Sing A Lunar Song (which I finally got out) and this one might come out sooner. So, review, I'll talk back~ and I really hope you liked it.

\ / ((That'll probably mess up once I submit this.))

V Look below V

Also, I have a pole that you all can take and tell me what my next story should be. Also, currently working on The Flower Seres.

Love,

Scarlet V.

Raven De Crow

Responding to The Reviewer's Corner

Tsukiyomi Macey

Is this soon enough? Probably not. :) Good to know you loves it, makes me smile greatly.

CreativeJournalist

I'm happy that you've liked this story so much. I hope you read future stories as well. Thank you, and a wonderful job to you too. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you and other reviewers. Also, my dedication to you is called, "She Is My Creative Journalist" I'm still thinking on the name. Right now I have an outline of the whole story, minus the ending, and so I think I can write many many chapters for you right now and give you an awesome story. I hope you read it and love it. Thank you so, so, so, so much!

TheQueenOfMe

It's all good. That always happens to me, like this whole chapter. Haha. The wedding scene took a long time. I'm so glad you're excited about the marriage. Hehe. When I was writing those chapters I was doing a lot of thinking so with the belief of with all the bad there is always the good that shines through (Tadase's torture Being with Ikuto).

I really advise you reading some of my other stories 'cause for me after a while I lost what I was doing, and then I think this chapter just made it all better. Hahaha. I might write an extra chapter and have a look into the slight hell Reiko put Ikuto and Amu through. Hahaha.

I also hope you read my dedication to you, "She Is The Queen of Me." Thank you so much!

alchemistlover14

I really hope you liked it. It was edited and edited and so much more editing. The ending made me cry, even though I was the one writing it. Haha. I kind of hope it had the effect on everyone like it did on me, right? 'Cause it's so happy! Oh gosh, now I might cry again.


End file.
